my childhood necklace
by lain02
Summary: well...it all started when ruka and hotaru introduced their friends to each other, when they did, mikan noticed a familiar pair of crimson eyes, and it belong to a famous hot model! why are those eyes familiar? find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Well…I don't own gakuen alice…wish I did though, but anyways, hope you like my story!

* * *

Chapter 1

Normal pov

Knock knock knock

"urgh….leave me alone" a 16 year old lad with raven black hair and crimson red eyes managed to say…I mean utter.

"natsume, why don't you get up already? It's noon already for god's sake!" a certain blonde lad with ocean blue eyes who is as same age as natsume, shouted while waking his bestfriend up.

"ruka….what do you want? Do me a favor, tell me that later and get your ass out of here… " natsume replied groggily.

"come on! It's a beautiful day today! Why don't we go to the park?" ruka said while he push back the curtains, revealing the bright sun rays.

"ruka…agh the light…it burns!" natsume shouted while covering his face with a soft, fluffy pillow. _'guess there's no turning back since I'm awake already´_ natsume thought but still tried to sleep.

"natsume please~?" ruka pleaded with those puppy eyes. With that, natsume just twitched and sighed with defeat.

"tch…fine. Can you just get the hell out so that I can change already?" natsume asked while he get up of his bed. "ok natsume, and thanks." Ruka said with a smile. "yeah yeah…but you owe me." His friend replied with a smirk while ruka go for the door.

"whatever".

…..+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

* * *

Mikan's pov

_flashback_

"_nat-kun, I'll miss you! Wait for me, kay?" a 7 year old brunette girl with almost teary hazel orbs said to her friend._

"_ok, mi-chi, I promise, please don't cry, ok?" a raven haired boy told her, with concern and sadness in his eyes. With that, the brunette just let out a smile so that she won't worry her friend too much. with that, the boy held out a necklace with a ring in it. Engraved on the ring is a red flame. He asked the brunette to turn around and he put the necklace on her. _

"_promise me you'll always smile and wear this necklace, so when we meet again, I'll know it's mi-chi, ok?" he asked the girl with sad eyes. So the girl quickly nodded and asked him, "but how will I know if it's nat-kun?". The boy reached in his pocket, and brought out the same necklace, but a pink flower is engraved on the ring, not a flame._

"_you'll know it if I wear this, so whatever happens, we will wear our necklace, ok?" the boy said to the girl._

"_nat-kun, time to go!" a lady with the same features as the boy called out._

"_I guess I better be going, good bye mi-chi! Remember the promise, 'kay?" the boy said with his rare smiles. _

"_okay nat-kun! Take care in Tokyo!" and with that, they bid farewell._

_end of flashback_

* * *

"kya~!" I said with a start, finding my best friend tickling me. She has raven black hair with amethyst eyes.

"oh, good, you're awake. You sleep like a rock, you know?" she looked up at me with those emotionless eyes. "hotaru you meanie!" I pouted like a kid. So I quickly stood up and went to my dresser to comb my brunette hair that reached down to my waist. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I just saw a pair of hazel eyes staring back at me. _'I had that dream again, I wonder when I'm going to see that guy again?'_ I thought to myself. I was deep in my thoughts when…

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"ouchhhh…hotaru, why did you just hit me like that?" I shouted at her. _'why am I even friends with her? Oh right, 'cause beneath that cold attitude of hers, she really is kind and warmhearted and….'_

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

'_what the...?i guess I can take back the warmhearted part'_ "hotaru! Why did you do that this time?" I asked her, very confused.

"a _normal_ person don't just space out like that, baka." She said with her usual cold self, emphasizing on the _normal_ thing. Just then, someone is knocking on my door. I quickly went off to answer it. One of our maids came and said that breakfast is ready.

So I just took a bath and wore a light pink top with a hood that reached pass my waist, _guess_ jeans mini skirt and some black with pink hearts converse high cut. I let my hair down and applied some powder on my face. I just noticed that hotaru is wearing a lavender sleeveless top with some stars on the lower left, _gap_ black mini skirt and _aerosoles_ violet doll shoes. She's wearing some light blush on on her face.

"let's go~!" I told her while we went downstairs to eat breakfast. There I saw my mom, eating breakfast with dad, who is reading the newspaper with the headline _"yukihara comp. tops again in the fashion industry!"_.

"Ohayo gozaimasu okaa san and otou san~!" I greeted my parents with a big smile on my face.

"ohayo honey! Let's eat breakfast mikan, it's your favorite, strawberry pancakes! Oh hi, hotaru, come on, let's eat!" my mom invited hotaru while dad just smiled.

"no thanks, mrs. Yukihara, I already ate breakfast at home. I'll just watch tv then." Hotaru said. When my mom heard this, she just pouted and we just started a conversation about my modeling, that I will start my lessons about taking over the company when I'm 18, and again, me having a boyfriend _'didn't I tell them a hundred times that I don't need one?'_ .

yes, I am a model for our company, which is the yukihara company. The biggest fashion company here in japan, scratch that, in _asia_! While second is hotaru's parents' company, imai females' fashion company. And yes, hotaru's their model, too.

…+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

* * *

Normal pov

As hotaru turned on the tv, she tuned in with the fashion for all channel.

"_today, we will talk about our hottest guy models here in japan, natsume hyuuga, ruka nogi, kokoryome, yuu tobita and andou tsubasa. all have everything! The money, the fame, the looks, and plus, they are the sons of famous males' fashion companies, that they will soon take over in a legal age! All they need now are girlfriends..."_

Hotaru is still listening to that report when mom and dad stood up.

"okay mikan, have a nice day, okay? Enjoy the first day of your vacation, got it?" okaa san asked me, but before i could reply, my otou san already bid goodbye, guess they have to run, huh?

"Good bye honey. We love you." My dad said while he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"'kay, bye~! Love you too!" I shouted back while they went in to their limo. _'we have the whole day to ourselves, what will we do today?'_

Just then, i turned to hotaru, hoping that she would've an answer, she always has. she just turned the tv off, and looked at me and said "mikan, let's go to the park."

"oka-" I was cut off by her.

"anna, nonoko, misaki, we will be going to the park, I expect all of you to be in your disguise and meet us there at exactly 10 am. Ja!" she closed her cellphone and quickly snapped her fingers. The next thing I knew, I was wearing a boyfriend's jacket with the hoodie on, and some _Gucci_ shades. Hotaru is wearing the same thing but her jacket is violet while mine is peach, then she pushed me outside and then we biked our way to the park, but I also noticed the evil glint in her eyes.

'_what could she be scheming about this time?'_ I asked myself.

* * *

So…how's that? *trembling from nervousness* I'll be waiting for your reviews please! Arigatou minna~! ^^

sakura hoshina: thank you! ur the first one who reviewed my work! and arigatou for correcting me ^^ haha


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own gakuen alice….but I wish I was part of the story XD

ahahaha well then, here goes my story!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Natsume's pov

'_I can't believe I was just defeated by ruka's puppy eyes again! How'd the hell he even do that? Then I noticed I'm not the only one who's victimed by him, even the guys too. Koko, Yuu and shadow freak over there. Ruka's planning something, I can sense it. But who cares anyways? All I know is I'm running for my life from those freakin' fan girls! I mean, how could they even recognize us when we're wearing our damn disguises!'_

"Damn freaking fan girls!" I cursed in between pants. I glared at ruka for making us suffer like this! But it's no use, he wouldn't notice 'cause he's too _busy_ talking to someone, but who could it be?

"ahh…okay…I get it…we'll be just staying in _starbuko _those girls are freakin' scary you know?...okay, love you too…bye." _'what the…? LOVE? Am I the only one hearing this?'_ I glanced around, everyone seems busy panting and gasping for air…'_so this means I'm the only one who heard it, huh? You're sooo dead ruka!'_ and with that, I walked away from the group, but then again, every fangirl squealed: "natsume-sama! Marry me!"

"hyuuga-san, oh I hope he notice me!"

"kyaaa~! You're soo hot natsume-sama!" '_Tch…weird girls…I already know that I'm damn hot, okay?'_ with that in mind, I ran for my life..But all those baka fan girls just kept cornering me! I was led at the back of some café. I heard footsteps, I better hide.

…...+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

* * *

Hotaru's pov

Ruka told us to meet in some café. '_Sometimes, I hate having a boyfriend who's a hot model! Damn..Wait, where's the baka? Oh yeah, she said she's going to the washroom…wait, the washroom's here, why'd she…that BAKA! If she ever got into some mess, she's gonna taste the wrath of my new 5.0 baka gun!'_ with that in mind, I just cooled down myself and waited for those three. There they are.

"hi hotaru~! Ohayo!" a certain pink haired girl with light blue eyes came to hotaru's table with her twin, a girl with midnight blue hair that reached to her waist, just like her twin and have dark blue eyes. Along with them is a girl, with dark pink hair and even darker pink eyes.

"ohayo anna and nonoko." Hotaru greeted back to the twins.

"mou hotaru, you didn't greet me!" the dark pink haired girl pouted like a kid.

"I didn't greet you 'cause they're the only ones who greeted me, am I right?" both anna (the pink haired twin) and nonoko (the midnight blue haired twin) nodded with a teasing grin on their faces.

…+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

* * *

Normal pov

Upon seeing the expression on the girl's face, hotaru just smirked and said

"tsk, ohayo misaki, there, are you happy?". With that, misaki nodded and smiled

"arigatou hotaru~!" . After that, they ordered some food and a strawberry cheesecake for mikan.

….+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

* * *

Mikan pov

'_Why am I at the back of the café? I asked this guy where the washroom is then he led me here, _

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

…_he tricked me!' _"I'm soo frustrated! That damn guy! He's soo mean!" I shouted at the top of my voice, causing all attention to be focused to me. The next thing I know, I am running for my life! _Me and my big mouth!_ I turned left to a corner then I suddenly tripped! "kyaa~!" then, strong arms were around my waist and he grabbed my left arm, which made me face him.

"are you alright, little girl?" the stranger said with a smirk.

I opened my eyes and saw some _aviator_ shades but beneath that, I saw pair of crimson eyes. Then I noticed the distance between us, he's only 3 cm from my face! I can even hear his breathing! What the….? I blushed because of this.

"ummm….th-thank yo-you" _'mikan you're stammering! Stop it!'_ so I just flashed him one of my smiles so that I can hide my embarrassment. I noticed that there's a tint of pink on his cheecks…is he…_blushing_?

"tsk…right, well see ya later, _polka_" just like that, he walked away. _'polka?'_

5…

4…

3…

2…

1..

"you pervert!" I shouted after him. '_What a perverted stranger! If I have the chance to see him again…he's gonna die!'_ I was deep in thought while I head back to the café. I sat behind our table, I realized just now that there are 5 guys in front of us, sitting at _our _table! they all are wearing hoodies and wearing shades, too. _Just like that stranger before_ then I something caught my eyes, it was that guy! The stranger from before! That _perverted_ guy!

3…2…1.."You're that perverted freak from last time!"

…+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

* * *

Normal pov

"you're that perverted freak from last time!" mikan pointed an accusing finger to _that_ guy.

"I'm not a pervert, you showed it to me, _polka_." _That _guy stressed on the word 'polka', he like seeing her pissed off expression.

'_What the…? i don't know why, but I enjoy pissing her off...it's not a big deal anyway, Tch…who cares'_

"whatever pervert!" mikan retorted back.

_'if only she knew who she is dealing with…'_ all four guys sweatdropped about this.

"oi, dummy, are you done with your lovers' quarrel?" hotaru shot an impatient stare to mikan. Hearing this, mikan twitched her left eye and natsume just smirked.

"now that this dummy and hyuuga is settled, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" hotaru gestured to the girls at her side. Mikan, being bubbly as she is, decided to introduce herself first.

"hi minna~! My name is Mikan Yukihara. Pleased to meet you~!" she showed her bright smile and waved at them. Of course, didn't want any attention to be centered to her, she almost said her last name in a whisper, a whisper that only the group can hear. As the guys heard her name, they suddenly choked on their drinks. _'_the _mikan yukihara? So that means, they're the famous, ever popular G5?'_ (G5 is the name for mikan's group. The media decided to call them that 'cause they're all hot, popular, beautiful, smart, and the next presidents of their companies. Mikan liked the name so they accepted it. P.s. nonoko and anna are models of their company, too. Also misaki for their company.) a certain crimson eyed boy isn't shocked by this 'cause he already know that ever since the minute they met.

"hi minna~! I'm anna umenomiya, and this is my twin, nonoko." Anna waved to them and gave a smile, the same goes for nonoko, too that showed a peace sign. two of the group were awestruck. One both had dirty blode hair, the other has spiky updo and dirty brown, big eyes while the other have a little messy do with brown eyes and he's wearing specks, too. Hmm…who could these two be?

"hi, I'm misaki harada, nice to meet ya!" she just smiled and showed a peace sign, too. A guy with raven black hair and a star mark on his left cheek was red as a tomato! Guess who he is?

"And I'm hotaru imai. I'm also nogi's girlfriend, for everyone's information." Soon as they heard the announcement, everybody didn't even move, or say a word, all was shocked. You could imagine their mouths gaped open! Well except for natsume, though. But his eyes show deep surprise in them too. '_how could _the_ ice queen have a boyfriend?'_ everyone thought at the same time. Even the guys knew how cold could hotaru be. in the modeling industry, she was given the nickname 'the blackmailing queen' for her coldness and her expertise in blackmailing anyone, and i mean _anyone,_ there's even this rumor that she blackmailed the acrreditor of their company just to give her some of the advanced technologies that could benefit her!

"tsk, ok everyone, before flies go and explore your mouths, how about the boys introduce theirselves, too?" hotaru said and faked a cough. So everyone snapped to their senses and a certain guy decided to start first. But of course, they removed their shades and the girls was shocked to see their faces, well except for hotaru, of course. They perfectly recognize them now, they're the _hot5_! When _that_ person removed his shades, mikan remembered those pair of crimson eyes before, waaay before that incident, of course! But, why?

"hi, I'm ruka nogi, well as hotaru stated, I'm her boyfriend." He flashed a little tint of pink on his cheeks while saying this, gaining a smirk from both his bestfriends and of course, hotaru. He has blonde hair and azure blue eyes. He's a model also and the future head of their company, like every one of his friends.

"hey guys! The name's kokoro yome, pleased to meet you!" he then flashed a goofy smile to the girls, specifically to nonoko, with that, a tint of pink was visible on her cheeks. He's the one with those spiky hairdo.

"hi minna, my name is yuu tobita, but you can call me yuu. Pleased to meet all of you!" iinchou flashed a gentle smile to them. Anna noticed that iinchou was looking at _her_! She looked away to hide those visible pink cheeks of hers.

"hey minna~! I'm tsubasa andou! Mikan probably recognize me right now, well being her cousin, of course, hope you did, cuz! anyways, glad to see y'all!" he flashed a grin to misaki, which made her smirk at him, but it's quite obvious she's hiding her face. When mikan noticed tsubasa (just only this time XD), she immediately went to his side and hugged him, tsubasa hugged her back too. But this made a pair of crimson eyes glare at tsubasa, like he wanted to kill him any second! _'even if he is her cousin, how can he hug her like that! That's it! Watch out, mikan, I'm going to get you!'_ he smirked from his idea. Well it's his turn to introduce.

"tsk. Natsume hyuuga. nice to see ya." He said with those emotionless eyes, which is looking at _his_ mikan. Smirking to see her not listening and ignoring everything he's saying. '_My vacation is soo going to be interesting' _he thought with a mischievous grin on his face.

After that, they proceeded to their conversation. By conversation I mean, mikan and natsume bickering and teasing each other, hotaru taking pictures of everyone, especially ruka, koko and tsubasa joking and goofing around while iinchou, anna and nonoko laughing at their jokes, in short _complete chaos_!

* * *

Haha…waiting for your reviews guys!

oh for everyone who commented all about the starbuko thingy, i'll keep it as that to have some humor and i just realized that i wrote it as that! XD arigatou minna san! i appreciate your reviews! ahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Hey minna! Well I don't own gakuen alice….but I wish I was a part of it! XD

Well….here goes my story!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Normal pov

Our brunette was now at their mansion, along with hotaru, misaki, nonoko and anna. It's the day after the meeting. Mikan is hugging her knees, deep in thinking, she remembered what Natsume told her yesterday

_Flashback_

"_oi polka, will you stop blabbering? It's making my ears bleed!" natsume said mockingly._

"_whatever, pervert! How can you even be a popular model? You're not even a _role_ model!" mikan said as she point an accusing finger to him._

"_tch, who cares about it? All I know is, you need to be hot and handsome _just_ to be a model, like me." Natsume said with as-a-matter-of-fact tone. _

"_hmp! You can't even be a gentleman" mikan said as she fold her arms in front of her chest._

"_hn. I'll show you that I can be one, I'll pick you up at 10 am sharp tomorrow." Natsume said emotionlessly as he is about to leave._

"…_f-fine! You pervert!" mikan shouted back to him._

…_end of flashback…_

'_why did I even….i didn't even say yes! And it's….8:30 am? I better start preparing!''_

She looked at her friends with an apologetic smile and said "guys…i…I have an _outing_ with natsume today, sorry for not telling you 'kay? Oh and you guys can stay here all you want! Mom and dad are at the USA for a whole month, just don't throw a party without me, 'kay?" then…

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"OUCH! Hotaru meanieee!" mikan whimpered like a puppy as she rubs her sore head.

"…okay baka, we're gonna let you go _once_, next time, better tell us before the day, kapish?" hotaru said with a firm tone. Mikan just nodded quickly and with that, hotaru snapped her fingers and and anna, nonoko and misaki came at her side, fast like the wind and saluting.

"anna, you fix mikan's hair, nonoko, her clothes to wear, and misaki, her makeup. Mikan, what time is your-so-called _outing_?"

"natsume will be here by ten."

"good, we still have time, and if you all are asking what I'll do, I will be the judge of her appearance." Hotaru said, like she was reading their thoughts. "now, GO!" she ordered them and mikan was pulled to a room while nonoko gave her her clothes to wear and quickly pushed her into mikan's bathroom.

After about 5 minutes, she went out, revealing a _Abercrombie & Fitch_ short sleeved loose but narrow at the end, peach fluffy cami top, with green vines at the upper left, white knee length skinny jeans with ribbons at each side, And some pink and white doll shoes. Next, she was dragged onto her dresser chair, anna ordered her to stay still and close her eyes, well actually, she just put a baby pink headband and after that, misaki just applied light blush on to her face. And viola! Their masterpiece was done!

"mikan, open your eyes now." Hotaru told mikan. When mikan did, she was admiring herself on the mirror, saying:

"kyaaa~! Good work you guys! Thank you so much~!" with that mikan hugged her bestfriends and it was 9:50 am….10 minutes more. *in that 10 minutes, mikan was just watching anime from her laptop...you know the anime where special kids enroll in this academy, kids with alices? blah blah blah XD*

DING DING DING!

'_that must be natsume!' _mikan thought while her heart beat skipped a beat, i wonder why?

she opened the door, and saw natsume, in a dark red polo shirt, with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, _7 jeans_ jeans, and a pair of black hi tops_ converse_. well of course he's wearing a hoodie jacket and his ever popular _aviator_ shades as his disguise. he carefully examined me, after about ten seconds he said,

"oi, are you really an idiot? where's your disguise? tch, i have extras on your seat. provide your own shades, _strawberry." _he said nonchalantly. _'what the...strawberry?'_

5

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"YOU PERVERTED EGOISTICAL JERK!" mikan shouted after him. without her noticing, natsume was _smiling_ in his black _ferrari_.

* * *

Ohhh cliff hanger minna! Find out what happens in the next chapter please! Ahaha

I would like to see you're reviews please~! Arigatou minna! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey minna san! Umm…sorry for the late update…

Well anyways…I don't own gakuen alice…hope I'm in it though, haizz ^^

* * *

Chapter 4

Normal pov

"…ummm…natsume, where will we go today?" mikan asked him for about the nth time already. "strawberry, will you shut up already? You've been asking that for hell-who-knows time already!" natsume reached his peak now, he's really losing his patience right now.

"sheesh, you don't have to yell you know? I'm only here beside you if you haven't notice! You're making my ears bleed!" mikan retaliated. Just in time, they reached their destination.

"we're here. Oh, and it's a good thing that you're feeling my pain when you're shouting." Natsume said while smirking at the pouting mikan. _'tsk, she's so cut- what the hell am I saying? But, I really like seeing her like this'_ natsume thought, while looking at her.

So he parked his car, got out and opened the door at mikan's side. When mikan came out, she saw a big castle and some humongous roller coasters. It took like twenty seconds for her to realize that she's in Disneyland Tokyo right now!

"wow…..we're in disneyland right now!" mikan squealed at the top of her voice. This made natsume wince and cover his ears. When mikan started to calm down, he opened his eyes and glared at mikan.

"what's wrong with you, woman! You're really making my ears bleed you know? I thought you would never shut the hell up!" natsume said, he's really pissed off this time.

"well, don't blame me for getting excited like this! It's just I've never been in an amusement park ever since my childhood friend went away." She said the last line in a somewhat sad tone and sighed very deeply. Natsume saw her expression, worry and guilt was obviously visible in his eyes. Guilt 'cause he felt responsible for bringing up the subject, guilt because he was the one who made her like this. '_why can't I stand seeing her like this? I feel like the world will explode when she's like that.'_

"oi, strawberry, we came here to have fun, so stop that sighing and let's go already." Natsume said, trying hard to drop the subject. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the ticket counter.

Natsume was paying the lady when mikan had this flashback.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_nat-kun! Let's ride the ferris wheel together!" the brunette girl asked her crimson eyed friend with those puppy eyes. Her friend just sighed in defeat and answered "hn," so with that, mikan asked her mom that they'll go to the ferris wheel._

"_okay, honey, we'll be at the feet of it, waiting for you, 'kay?" her mom smiled gently. With that, mi-chi grabbed her friend's hand and went to the ferris wheel. When they got in, mi-chi was looking down with pure amazement in her eyes._

"_tsk, you know you really look like a kid who just saw her favourite toy, you know?" nat-kun sighed when he saw her face. Mi-chi just ignored his comment and just shrugged. When they were at the top, mi-chi's face became pale and she didn't even bother looking at the view, nervousness was obvious in her eyes._

"_oi, mi-chi, are you okay?" nat-kun nonchalantly asked her, with a strand of worry in his voice. Nat-kun then realized what's wrong, _'mi-chi's afraid of heights.'_ He then went to her side and let her head rest on his shoulder, which made him blush. He then patted her head with reassurance and said_

"_everything will be alright. Don't worry, I'm here with you." Nat-kun reassured her. With that last line mi-chi looked up and said _

"_thank you, nat-kun." And she laid her head on his shoulder and slept. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

"-kan!" she was woken up from her trance when she noticed that natsume was shouting at her.

"what's wrong?" mikan asked, oblivious to the fact that natsume had shouted her name for the tenth time already. Natsume just sighed in relief and glared at her.

"I've been calling your name for damn ten times already! And you aren't even answering! What in the world were you thinking about anyway?" natsume asked, curious of her thoughts.

"I just remembered the time I was scared of heights when I went to the ferris wheel with my friend. So are we going or not?" mikan asked impatiently. Natsume then remembered his childhood friend who was as bubbly, annoying, and cute as mikan. 'hmm..._It made me remembered of the time we went to the ferris wheel, too.'_ But mikan just sighed and pulled natsume by the wrist and lead him to the entrance.

Mikan let go of his wrist and went to their first attraction. They went to the _omnibus_ and rode it, mikan started asking many questions. (take note, natsume just wore a leather jacket and his aviator shades because natsume gave her his jacket, sweet ^^) when that was over, he let mikan drag him to another attraction. They first went to the _tomorrowland _part of the park.

"wow~! C'mon natsume! Let's ride that one!" mikan said and pointed at a attraction called _star tours_. Mikan quickly rode the ride along side with natsume. After the ride, mikan was still as energetic as always, while natsume just shrugged and said

"this time, _I'll_ choose the ride." Natsume said more like a command than a suggestion. So natsume just dragged mikan to the _space mountain_.

"we'll ride that one." Natsume said challenging. Mikan just grinned and said

"don't worry, I can handle this kind of rides."

So they went in and seated themselves in one of the rockets. Then the ride started. Mikan was screaming but natsume didn't. she noticed this and said,

"natsume, come on! You wouldn't lose your pride if you scream! Let the nervousness out will yah?" mikan said, scratch that, screamed to natsume. Natsume just sat there and was dumfounded. She actually _understand_ him? So he just let out a scream, and soon, both of them are shouting with excitement.

After the ride, both of them are sweating so they just took off their jackets for a while, but they put on their shades (p.s. they took of both when they rode).

Next, natsume chose another attraction. He chose the _buzz lightyear astro blasters_, this made mikan laugh at him

"what are you laughing at? Strawberry?" natsume said with a hint of poison in his voice. Mikan just continued on laughing at him and said in between laughs,

"natsume, you….you just chose a…very childish attraction! Do…do you want a lollipop natsume-_kun?_" mikan was literally rolling on the ground whilie hugging her tummy and laughing out loud. Natsume just glared at her and said

"you know, I chose this attraction 'cause if I win, I'll get your first kiss," mikan stopped laughing and stood up, glaring at him. Natsume smirked '_my plan's working'_

"and If _I_ win?" mikan asked him while emitting a dark aura around her, and still glaring at him.

"then you'll pick another attraction." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"you're on!" mikan said in a challenging tone while pointing at natsume's face. So they went in and both of them are shooting non-stop! (A/N: take note, it's an attraction that you'll have to shoot the enemies, you have a scoring screen in your cart.) when it's over, the one who won is…mikan! (A/N: sorry natsume XD)

"hn, oi strawberry, don't be in such high spirits, I'm gonna get your first kiss." Natsume said possessively that it made mikan's back shivered and have Goosebumps at the back of her neck.

"n-natsume wa hentai!" mikan shouted while she pointed an accusing finger at him. Then mikan just grabbed his wrist, AGAIN and dragged him to who-knows-where.

So their long day at the amusement park goes on…..

* * *

hey minna-san! that's what i thought of for a while, well please review 'kay!

oh and feel free to correct some mistakes, i suck at english! let alone japanese!


	5. Chapter 5

hey minna san!

oh and thank you for your reviews!

especially the ones about the starbuko thingy...XD

yeah, i just noticed it when you guys told me about it, but i'll keep it as it is! ahaha

well anyways, here goes my next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

(A/N: they're done with the amusement park, it's already 9 pm and they decided to eat in a restaurant.)

Natsume parked in front of a restaurant. He got out and opened the door at mikan's side. She got out and placed the pink cat stuff toy which natsume got for her on her seat. Natsume gave her a hurry-up-I'm-really-hungry look, mikan noticed this and just presumed that he was staring at her

"what are you looking at? Pervert!" mikan said while sticking out her tongue. Natsume just rolled his eyes and said to himself _'she's so dense!'_

As she got out, the first thing she saw was a restaurant, high class restaurant of course, the name is _angells vallée. _The restaurant has these peaceful, calm and romantic aura surrounding it.

It has this French garden theme. The walls are covered with vines and some orchids, too. There's also those trees decorated with white lights, Perfect for couples.

"wow….'_who knew hyuuga can be like this?'_" mikan asked herself. Natsume looked at her, pleased with her surprised expression.

"you know, strawberry, you can stay here and just stare at the restaurant, while I eat." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"you're such a pervert! Of course I'll go inside and eat! I just can't believe that you _actually_ dine in this kind of places." Mikan retaliated.

"tch, of course, can't a guy eat in a relaxing place once in a while? So are you coming or not?" natsume asked impatiently while he offered his right arm to her. So mikan unconsciously took his arm and they went to the restaurant side by side.

Inside the restaurant, the matre D' welcomed them.

"bonjour, monsieur and mademoiselle. Do you have a reservation?" he asked with a hint of French accent.

"yeah, the table for hyuuga." Natsume replied in a whisper, mikan don't care much 'cause she's examining every nook and corner of the restaurant, with an amazed look on her face. When natsume's done talking to the matre D', he turned to his companion and just smirked at her. Mikan heard this and just shrugged.

"what are you smirking at?" mikan asked with a tint of poison in her voice.

"tch, you look like a kid who just saw her favourite toy, you know?" natsume said more likely a statement than a question. He was really entertained with her, he never got bored of teasing her.

This comment made mikan remember her childhood friend. It's the same line that he said when they're in the ferris wheel! '_is he…? No, he can't be nat-kun. Nat-kun's nicer than he is!'_

Then the matre D' faked a cough which made mikan abruptly look at him and natsume glare at him for interrupting his train of thoughts.

The matre D' just smiled nervously at them and started introducing himself,

"once again, bonjour! My name is kyouri, and I'll be you're matre D' for this night. If you'll follow me, I'll be directing you to your table." Mikan nodded happily and natsume just grunted a "hn" in agreement. They followed kyouri and soon, they reached their table which was at the garden of the restaurant. The garden looks very romantic. There's bushes with roses, both pink and red. And some trees with Christmas lights hanging on them. Their table was isolated in the center. It's a white circle table with maroon table cloth. Mikan was surprised to see all these. 'wow! Talk about gentleman!'

Natsume then pulled the chair for mikan, she seated herself while natsume adjusted the chair for her. He then seated himself on his chair, which is across the table. When they're already settled, kyouri then gave them the menu. He waited for three minutes and asked,

"monsieur, what will your orders be?"

"hn, ask strawberry first." Natsume said without taking his eyes off the menu. Kyouri then changed his direction to mikan, signalling her to give him her orders.

"I'll have _Fricassée de Mer et sa Julienne de legumes,_ Smoked Salmon and Dill Crepes and for dessert, I'll have two Chocolate Crepes and two Chocolate Mousse and I'll have iced tea for my beverage." She smiled in contentment. Kyouri was surprised with her orders, who knew a model with a petite body can eat this much? He just put the idea aside and turned to natsume to get his order.

"how about you, monsieur?" he asked with a gentle smile. Natsume just shrugged and said

"I'll also have the smoked salmon and dill crepes, Andouille and Potato Crepes and for desert, I'll have Cardamom Coffee Mousse and I'll have red wine for my drinks." Natsume said while he handed the menu to kyouri.

"is that all, monsieur?" kyouri asked him. Natsume glanced at mikan who went to the bushes with pink roses. He just smirked and said

"yeah, that's all, you may leave. Now." Natsume ordered, kyouri quickly grabbed the other menu and left. Natsume noticed mikan's shades were on the table, so he removed his and went to her.

* * *

Natsume's pov

I saw her, well not totally see her face; I'm facing her _gentle_ back. She look like an angel, her silky, brunette hair; that soft and creamy skin of hers that made me want to touch her -what the?, '_great, I'm being a damn pervert when I'm around her!'_ then, I just got an idea, why don't I scare the hell out of her? And I'll use this for my teasing later. So I tip toed slowly to her, with an evil glint in my eyes. But the more that I got nearer to her, the more that I smell her sweet perfume. It smells like strawberry vanilla. I remembered that scent, _she_ used to wear it when we first met,

_Flashback_

* * *

_It was summer, the sun was high in the sky. 'It's _really_ hot' I thought. Then, when I stood up, as if answering my prayers, I saw an ice cream van in front of me. So I lined up and ordered my ice cream. _

"_one strawberry ice cream." I said emotionlessly. I gave him ten yens and before I got my ice cream, I saw this brunette girl, being bullied by two jerks. _

"_oi, give us your money now!" the other commanded her. She looked really scared but she still managed to shake her head in disagreement. Then this other jerk whispered something to that bastard. I saw that bastard grinned evilly. I knew where this was going, so I ran to the scene and shielded the girl and said,_

"_oi, pick on your own size, will yah?" I said, poison obvious in my voice. The two bastards just smirked and said,_

"_who do you think you are to say that to us?" he asked threatening me. I just stuck out my tongue childishly, which made him pissed off more. He was about to punch me when I kicked his private part, which made him bent down in pain. The other also started to charge when I pulled the girl and moved out of his way, which made him run to a tree. I then shouted to them,_

"_I told you to pick on somebody else, right?" they began charging in opposite directions, one from the right, the other from the left. I got out of their way and,_

_CRASH!_

_They bumped each other. I tried walking to them, but that made them scared and ran away while screaming, _

"_mommy! Those little brats bullied us! Uwahh!" I just smirked in contentment. I then turned to the girl, who was still scared, so I went to her and said,_

"_shhh, everything's alright now. They won't bully you ever again." I then reached out my hand to her. She stared at it for a moment, it's like she's having second thoughts, but she grabbed it and stood up with a smile on her face. _

"_thank you soo much~! I don't know how to repay you!" she said cheerfully. But nervousness is still visible in her eyes._

"_why don't I just buy you an ice cream?" I then offered to her. This made her smile more and quickly nodded. So we walked hand in hand to the ice cream van and I ordered two strawberry ice creams. When I gave her one, she smiled and said,_

"_wow~! My favourite! Arigatou eh…" she thought for a while._

"_nat-kun, how about you?" I asked her._

"_you can call me mi-chi! Yehey! I have a best friend! Come on! Let's sit there on the bench!" she then grabbed me. She smelled like strawberry vanilla._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Poke

Poke

Poke

"what the hell are you doing strawberry?" I exploded. Why in the world is she poking me?

"I'm poking you 'cause you're just spacing out there! Come on! I'm hungry already!" she tried to pull me but I just stayed there, enjoying her pleading expression. But I just gave in already, too bad I didn't got to surprise her, I pouted-what the? I _pouted_? For real? Why'd the heck did I pouted for? I quickly got rid of my expression and turned to my emotionless self again. When I seated myself, kyouri came in and brought in the main course. As soon the food reached our table, mikan began to eat. I looked at her with an entertained expression on my face, she was about to finish her first course when she noticed me.

"you have your own food, you know?" she said as she glared at me, she thought that I was looking at her food. So I just smirked and ate my first course. When I was done with my food, polka was just finishing her second course. She looked very childish right now. When she's finished, she then looked at me and asked

"what?" oblivious that I was laughing inside….wait me. _Laughing_? I didn't laugh ever since I set foot here in Tokyo. '_ever since I left her.' _Then, kyouri came in again with our desserts, I ordered iced tea 'cause I had enough with red wine. When the desserts came, she quickly ate hers. When I'm done with mine, she just looked at me and sighed,

"thank kami-sama you're done!" I was surprised that she can eat that much! She must've high metabolism or something! Kyouri gave me the check, so I just gave him my credit card without even looking at it, he then excused himself. When I turned to polka's seat, she's not there, so I looked around and I saw her at the same pink roses' bushes. So I went to her, this time, I have no intentions of scaring her.

* * *

Normal pov

When natsume came to mikan's side, she turned to his direction abruptly and sighed in relief.

"*sigh* I thought it's someone else," she then returned her focus on the roses.

"hn, you really like roses, do you?" natsume more likely said than asked her.

"yeah, especially the red ones. It reminds me of my childhood friend." She said with a sad smile. Then they just stood there, in an uncomfortable silence. Natsume noticed the sad aura, so he just took mikan's left arm, which made mikan face him. Mikan's staring at him, then a tear began to drop from her sad eyes. So natsume cupped mikan's face and removed the tear with his thumb and said with concern,

"you know, it's never your type to cry, strawberry." Mikan just showed a little sad smile and said,

"yeah, I think your right." They both stared into each other's eyes. Mikan saw pure sadness and concern in his eyes, while natsume saw sadness in hers.

* * *

Mikan's pov

I feel so guilty to make him this concerned about me. Then he began to come closer to me, I was still staring into his deep, crimson eyes when he kissed me!

'_what the…?'_

* * *

Natsume's pov

I can smell her perfume, I touched her silky hair, I can't control myself. Then, I saw her sad but beautiful hazel eyes, and her blushing creamy white face. Her soft, plump, kissable lips, I can't stand it! I took a step closer to her, then, I pulled her into a kiss. I nibbled on her lower lip, asking for her to respond, still no reaction. I then pulled her closer to me, she finally gasped. I let myself in and I explored her dainty mouth. After one minute, I pulled away, and we both gasped for air. '_who knew polka can be a good kisser?' _I just smirked at the thought of it.

* * *

Mikan's pov

'_what just happened? Oh yeah, we kissed, my very first kiss….wait…_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"NATSUME YOU PERVERETED JERK! WHO TOLD YOU TO KISS ME, HUH?" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"hn, you know polka, you're a very good kisser." He said nonchalantly, as if nothing happened.

"Y-YOU PERVERT! IT'S LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED WHEN YOU SAID THAT!" I was blushing scarlet. He just stood up and offered his arm to me. I just shrugged and said,

"hmp, I can stand up by myself, you know!" I shouted angrily while I stood up. I then lead the way outside, doesn't minding from everyone's stares at me. '_that was my first kiss and that jerk took it from me!'_ I didn't notice that natsume just smirked at me, or did he _smiled_?

* * *

Hey guys~! this was my longest chaptie ever~! woohoooo~!

ahaha well i have some bad news,

due to school days and full schedule, i won't be able to update every now and then.

but don't worry, i'll try to update! 'kay? :((

once again, gomen minna...and thank you for reviewing!

please keep supporting me 'kay?


	6. Chapter 6

hey minna san! urgh! after these past few days, i've tried hard to make this chapter...

so i hope you enjoy it and i don't own gakuen alice, what a shame! what a disgrace! XD

* * *

Chapter 6

Normal pov

Hyuuga's mansion…

_Flashback_

_Yukihara mansion_

_When they reached mikan's house…err I mean mansion, natsume carried mikan bridal style 'cause she fell asleep. Before knocking, natsume looked at _his_ mikan's sleeping face, '_tch, polka really looks like an angel' _natsume smirked about his idea .after about 1 minute of staring at her peaceful face, he remembered that he still have to knock on the door. After knocking three times, a girl with raven black hair and amethyst eyes answered it, its hotaru._

_Hotaru just shrugged and motioned him to come in. when he came in, hotaru closed the door after him. Natsume stared at his surroundings, the design of the mansion was modern yet elegant. Then hotaru went in front of him and ordered,_

"_follow me to her room, hyuuga." She then faced the twin stairs and proceeded to the left side and natsume followed her with mikan hugging her stuffed toy. _

_as soon as they reached the top, he saw a corridor with one bathroom each side; one for the females and one for the males, and was followed with three rooms at each side. Hotaru went and unlocked the first room beside the restroom on the right side. then hotaru abruptly turned to another set of stairs. after climbing the stairs, natsume saw two rooms. When she opened the door, hotaru turned on the lights and he examined the room. It has baby pink wallpaper with white hearts that lined up in the middle from left to right. She has black carpeted floorings and a hanging white and pink queen sized bed with black, strong, stainless black chains that supports it. Under the bed was a platform with the same carpeted flooring. Natsume then laid mikan gently on her bed and brought her stuffed toy close to her and covered her with the comforter. Then natsume looked around more. Beside her bed is white drawer with a pink lampshade on top of it with a picture frame showing her family picture. _

_Natsume took it and examined it and there's two persons in the middle, sitting on red velvet, elegant chairs. On the left was a man in his early 30's and in a tux. He has dirty blonde hair and silver eyes, he looked very happy. The one seated on the right side was a woman around her early 30's, she was wearing a yellow, one sided gown. Her hair was in a messy bun and its brunette brown, and she has a pair of hazel brown eyes, '_she looks like polka'. _Beside her was a boy, about 12, he was leaning his elbow on the chair and he cupped his face with his hand, he has dirty blonde hair and silver eyes. He was wearing a tux and he's also grinning. Beside the man who was seating at the left side was _his_ polka. She was wearing an orange, fitted, tube dress. She had her hair in a messy bun. And she's wearing her usual, cheery smile, the couple looks very familiar to him, but he just removed the thought. He put the picture back gently and he noticed that there's also a way for her mini living room, a door for her walk-in closet (yes, he went inside), a bathroom that was three times the dimensions of her wlak-in closet (which was as large as gakuen alice's classroom BTW :)). Well, he just realized the time and just kissed _his _mikan on the forehead. The then went down the stairs and saw hotaru standing there, waiting for him. Natsume just shrugged and went past her. The latter grabbed his shoulder and said,_

"_if you dare hurt that dummy, I promise that you won't wake up the next day" hotaru threatening him. Natsume then touched the ring in his necklace and said,_

"_don't worry, I _won't_ fall for polka. I still have a promise to keep." He said the last statement with regret and just shrugged to escape his shoulder from hotaru's grip. Hotaru just smirked with his actions and he left the mansion._

_End of flashback_

* * *

9 am

Our famous, crimson eyed, hottie woke up from his dream, or should I say flashback, with him feeling the ring in his necklace. '_where are you, mi-chi?'_ . He was pulled out from his train of thoughts when his _iphone_ rang.

_When I see your smile,_

_Tears roll down my face,_

_I can't replace…._

"hello?" natsume answered groggily

"_oi, natsume,"_ a familiar voice came from the other line.

"why do you always like to wake me up every morning, ruka?" he then let a low growl escape his lips.

"_I heard that growl, natsume, I was just thinking that maybe you would like to go and visit sakura's house for a while? Everyone will go, well, if you go, that is." _Ruka said with a pleading voice. Natsume pondered for a while, leaving a very anxious ruka at the end of the line. '_if I go, I could see polka, I won't get bored and plus, I could tease polka about last night.'_ Natsume ruffled his hair and got up with a start.

"hn, fine ruka. Be here exactly 9 30, if you're damn late, say goodbye to your beloved fiancé" he replied nonchalantly, as if he could really do that to his best friend. Ruka nervous laughed and hanged up.

* * *

Natsume's pov

After 20 minutes,

"ohayo nii-chan~!" a very cheerful voice greeted me, she has the same raven hair and crimson eyes, like me and mom, but it doesn't mean that I have the same attitude as them, right?

"ohayo nat-kun~!" mom greeted me.

"hn." I kissed my mom on the cheek and ruffled sister's hair. BTW, my mom is the famous designer for men's clothing, her name is kaoru hyuuga, although she's a very cheerful woman, she can be a little serious when it comes to fashion, take it from her favourite model. My sister's name is aoi hyuuga, she's 12 years old, and before I forgot, to all guys that are reading this, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH OR EVEN TALK TO HER, IF I CAUGHT YOU, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR DAMN LIFE!

Then, my dad, well at least that's what my mom told me, _'what? If you imagine a dad, you'll think that he's very serious and quiet, right? Well for me, that's really wrong!'_ in a business suit descended from the left staircase and went to the dining room. He then kissed my mom on the cheek and hugged aoi and gave me a knuckle touch. His name is Ioran hyuuga, the one that manages with the business part of the company.

"hi natsume! It's very rare for you to wake up this early, where will you go?" his father asked him cheerfully. '_I can't believe that this guy here is the one who they describe as the most serious guy in the business world!'_.

"I'll just hang around with the guys at some place." I replied while I munch on my toasted bread with strawberry jam.

"nii-chan, can I come with~?" aoi pleaded to me. She's using those puppy eyes again so I just avoided her gaze. Then, someone knocked on the door, before aoi could even mutter a word, I went to the front door and answered it, its ruka.

"hi, natsume, let's go." Ruka said while he pull my wrist, before i could give in, he said,

"bye, I'll be taking my leave." i said in a hurry. Before they could reply, I already gave in to ruka and he dragged me to his black _Chevrolet, _which is where my best buds are.

* * *

Normal pov

10 am in the yukihara mansion

Our brunette just finished taking a shower; she dressed herself, and brushed her hair unconsciously. Before turning the door handle, she deeply sighed and closed her eyes. '_don't worry, mikan, you can handle this! It's not like he's here for a whole day with you, right?'_ when she reassured herself, she opened her eyes and had a sunny smile on her face again, then she opened the door and descended from the stairs, earning greetings and hellos from both her friends and the 5 guys, she greeted them good morning and went to the kitchen and when she was about to eat her chocolate pancake, she noticed something, '_the guys…..?'_

5

4

3

2

1

'_the guys are HERE? As in HERE IN _MY_ HOUSE? WHAT THE HELL!' _she just seated like a statue there, not believing what she just saw….it's natsume.

Meanwhile at the living room…

"hasn't she noticed us?" ruka asked hotaru, confused about mikan, she will usually bicker natsume or kick them out of the house.

Hotaru just sighed, "*sigh* just wait, 5…4"

"…3" anna ontinued

"…2" nonoko followed

"…and" before misaki could continue, the girls covered their ears while the guys just got confused with their actions

"…now!" misaki then finished her statement. And after that, they heard, a loud scream,

"kyaaa! What in the hell world are they doing in MY house?" mikan then screamed while she stomped her way to the living room where the shaking boys and girls were, well except for two certain individuals were, you know them, right? Hotaru said coldly,

"will you shut up your big mouth? I invited them, don't worry." The guys nervously nodded their head in agreement, well except for natsume. Mikan just rubbed her temples, closed her eyes, and inhaled and exhaled deeply. Then the girls came to her and supported her like she'll faint anytime now. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to get some crab brains. Then mikan just sat down and one of their maids brought them some cookies and glasses of orange juice. Soon, everything was back to normal while mikan kept avoiding natsume's gaze and when she's called by him, she'll just send him a death glare that if looks could kill, he'll be burning in hell right now!

When hotaru was done eating 5 jars of crab brains,( just believe she ate 5 jars of it in 5 minutes! But she still managed to have a perfect body! I guess they all have high metabolism, hehe) she came out and felt the tension wrapping the room, the cheerful, nervous and the dark aura mikan was giving off. '_did something happened last night?'_ hotaru sat beside ruka and asked mikan,

"oi, dummy, what happened to you and hyugga last night?" she said nonchalantly, as if she doesn't care about it, but deep inside, she feels worried about mikan. The gals looked at mikan expectantly while she is covering her face with her bangs, but the redness of her face didn't escaped their sights, while the guys looked at the smirking natsume. Hotaru just raised her eyebrows with a hypothesis already in her thoughts. Hotaru tested it by asking frankly,

"so did you guys _kissed_?" and with that, natsume just looked away, obviously hiding his flushed face while mikan quickly took a glass of juice and gulped it quickly. Seeing their reactions, hotaru just smirked and announced,

"I'll take that as a yes." With that statement, mikan finished the juice and abruptly rose up and took her leave, went to her room and slammed the door while natsume just went to the garden so that he can think about his next move. They left their friends, flabbergasted with their mouths gaped widely. Hotaru just went to mikan's room and ruka went to the garden.

* * *

Mikan's pov

'_I can't belive it! How could hotaru do that to me? I mean, even invite _him_ here? Does she know how embarrassed I am and how annoyed I am that my _first_ kiss was with an arrogant, perverted, egoistical, jerk?'_

"ugh!" I screamed on my pillow. Then someone knocked on my door.

"leave me alone! Can't you see I'm planning how to change my identity right now?" I shouted red with frustration. Suddenly, my door was opened, which made me see hotaru, my-ever-so-great-best-friend, in front of me. She came to me slowly and sat on the other side of my bed.

"hotaru, how could you announce a private matter like that? You know how much I'll be embarrassed if you said that, right?" I asked, still unbelievable that hotaru faced me wearing a sad smile on her face, take note: sad _smile_.

"*sigh* well, you can't blame me for your reactions, which by the way helped me decide that my hypothesis was correct, you know?" she halted, as if waiting for me to answer, after about five seconds of waiting, she continued.

"I'm really sorry mikan, that I put you in this kind of situation. I'm going to kill that idiot hyuuga for not telling me this a little earlier. He will soo damn _pay_ what he done to you!" hotaru sweared. I just nodded and just put on a grin, which meant that I already forgot what made me soo bumbed about.

* * *

Normal pov

Hotaru saw this and wore an evil grin on her face having this in mind,

'_you're just a dense baka, mikan. Hyuuga, you've got some explaining to do!'_ with that, hotaru said good bye and went to the living room, only to find 3 guys and 3 gals still gaping there.

* * *

Natsume pov

'_damn that imai! It'll only make things worse for me! curse her! But polka's face was really cute- what the heck am I saying? In a weird situation like this! Argh! I'm so confused!'_

"damn hyuuga!" i yelled a curse so loud, that even the birds form other trees flee to find a new shelter. After that scream, I saw a blonde running towards me. I could see worry and pity in his azure eyes…wait, _pity_? Great,_ the_ world famous natsume hyuuga is _pitied_ now!

"nat *pant* sume…will yah *pant* chill for a while?" he said in between pants. I just sighed deeply and replied

"it's not like I'm going to die, right? Why did your _precious_ fiancé have to make it damn hard for me! But let's face it ruka, polka's reaction a while ago was so damn amusing!" i said while grinning, forcing in a laugh.

I saw ruka's expression behind those bangs, anger. He wore a weird grin that made him look like he's going to kill somebody anytime right now.

"natsume, I know that hotaru is at fault, too, but don't you think she'll be able to help you? and _please_, for just this once, can you be a proper gentleman?" ruka said, judging from his tone, he looks disbelieving that he has such best friend with him right now. '_tch, nice best frined you are.'_

"tch…" I just grunted.

* * *

Normal pov

"fine. But, from what you tell me, you think there's some connection between mi-chi and mikan, right? Natsume, what if….what if you're right? And you're going to let her leave your side again! That's shit, natsume! _The_ natsume I know always has girls around his fingers, why can't he make a single girl fall for him? Some hot guy you are!" ruka said, trying to boost his best friend in his game again.

"ruka, don't you damn start about that 'what if' shit. Who said that I'm losing at _my_ own game? Ha! And I don't want to play around polka's feelings like the other b*tches, she…she's _different_." Natsume said, covering his red face with his bangs. Ruka saw this and was pleased that his plan on provoking him worked, and as an addition to it, he finally confirmed the fact that natsume likes…no scratch that, _loves_ mikan, well it's a good thing that his ever _precious_, blackmailing fiancé recorded everything.

'_hotaru, please help me!'_ ruka thought pleadingly.

Hotaru just grinned while she went inside the mansion and then talked to the other six of what they could do to help.

'_what an interesting vacation this is!'_

* * *

hi guys~! so, how was it? does it sucks? does it make your eyes bleed?

well, tell every opinion you've got about not only this chapter but to my whole story, please~!

oh and arigatou for everyone who's reviewing my work!

please don't get bored in supporting me~! that's all~!

ja ne~! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

hey minna~! glad that you still read my story~!

well, i don't own gakuen alice, wish i am a part of it though...^^

Chapter 7

* * *

Ruka pov

Yukihara mansion

"_ugh…ruka what are you saying?"_ natsume's irritated voice answered from the other line.

"I'm saying that we will stay here in mikan's house for one week, so pack your bags and drive here already." I retorted back while trying to keep my patience, I've been explaining to him like about 5 damn times already!

"_well, what about polka? I can't think of how I am going to apologize like what you _forced_ me to do!" _

I just smirked at what my lovesick best friend just said.

"tsk, don't worry, at least you could spend time with her while you're here, right? Come on natsume!" I asked pleadingly, '_because I'll be dead if hotaru finds out that you didn't agree!'_

"_okay, okay! I'm going…"_ he said, forced and irritation obvious in his voice.

after about ten seconds, i asked him,

"well, what are you waiting for?"

"_for you to damn end this conversation so that I could pack!"_

"haha, okay, bye." After that, I hang up and turned for the stairs, only to find hotaru grinning evilly.

After 10 minutes, everyone arrived with their luggage. at the corner of my eyes, i saw hotaru still eating breakfast.

i called her, "hey, hotaru! they're here already!", she then faced me with a glare, so i just muttered a 'gomen', so she just sighed and showed them to their rooms, the guys will be in the right wing following this order:

Natsume- me (ruka)- koko- iinchou- tsubasa

While we were unpacking, the girls were lead by hotaru to their rooms. The order of the rooms are:

Mikan (she'll be staying in the guest's corridor for the vacation)- hotaru- nonoko- anna- misaki

when everyone's settled, mikan then gave them a tour of the mansion 'cause both the girls and boys suggested it, except hotaru and natsume, of course, but the latter has curiosity written all over his eyes, maybe to see her room? hehe

* * *

First floor

So mikan first toured them of the first floor, in the left side, you can see a door that lead them to the kitchen, which, by the way, was a very advanced and complete one. To the right is the big dining room, very modernized and can house up to 20 people, cool huh? And you can perfectly see the view of the indoor garden, with the big sakura tree in the middle of it, from the glass doors.

When you go straight the dining room, ther you can see another door leading to the library. You can see attached-to-the-wall; ceiling-high bookcases stacked with encyclopedias, atlases, nonfiction and fiction books, too. You can also sit down on the couches close to the glass wall, which can let you see the garden view. The glass wall was divided by two with a wall bookcase, filled with photo albums that looked like books. It has two long tables, on for the right portion, the other for the left. It have this antique, yet very comfortable feeling.

* * *

Second floor

(Well u already know the two wings, right? The guest rooms have their own TV and queen size beds, it also has their own shower room inside) at the end of every corridor, there are doors, too. When you open one of these, you can see the game room/ exercise room. The game room consists of the _Xbox 360, wii, ps3, _large screen plasma TV with surround sounds, theatre DVD and has a theatre mode that can turn the room into a theatre like one.

The exercise room has a weight set, treadmill and two indoor training cycles. The two rooms are connected by a sound proof door, just like the walls. In front of the twin stairs is a living room like space with a grand piano in one corner and wide plasma TV that is attached to the ceiling but was adjusted 10 inches from the ceiling.

* * *

Third floor

The third floor was consisted of 3 rooms at the front and two rooms at the back. One was the music room filled with instruments like the keyboard, violins; bass, electric, acoustic, and twelve strings guitar. It also has drums, three different flutes and many more; of course it is sound proof. Next to the music room was a storage room for yuka's cloths, designs, accessories, and many more that has something to do with fashion. The three rooms, from left to right were mikan's room, her brother's room, and the master's bedroom.

* * *

When they're done with the touring, they all went to the living room to rest for awhile while they nibbled on some chocolate cookies and milk.

"so, how did minna liked the tour?" mikan asked anxiously while she has a big smile on her face.

"uhh, yeah…" ruka was stammering while koko finished his statement for him,

"dude! It's totally damn great! I can't believe your mansion is _that_ big! My favourite part was the game and music room!" he added as everyone nodded in agreement, except for the two certain persons, you know them, right?

"really? Ahaha well thank you for that compliment!" mikan flashed him a cheeky smile, causing a certain hottie to get jealous of koko.

"tch, oi, polka, this is _nothing_ compared to _my _mansion" natsume shrugged like it was just nothing to him. Mikan twitched her left brow and pointed a finger to him while shouting,

"I didn't ask for your comment, jerk!"

"but you asked for _minna_'s comment, right? If you know Japanese, you would know that it means everyone/everybody right? And I am one of them." Mikan just blushed with embarrassment while natsume smirked at her reactions,

"Jerk!"

"Childish"

"hentai!"

"baka"

"Arrogant!"

"_polkadots_" with this, mikan just flashed red with anger and embarrassment, then…

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Soon, both of them was hit by hotaru's improved baka gun, and it really, _really_ hurts this time.  
'_Shoot imai!'_ natsume growled under his breath and just walked away, while his friends followed him, trying _really_ hard to restrain their laughs.

* * *

Lunch time

"hey guys~! Time for lunch!" anna announced happily 'cause she's the one who made the food. Mikan and nonoko helped in making it because they're also good in cooking. When they didn't hear any response, mikan asked one of their maids,

"umm…excuse me, but where's everyone?"

"oh, mikan-sama, they're in the game room, they're watching a movie." The maid replied politely. With curiosity building up inside of her, she asked again,

"what are they watching?"

"oh, umm…it's a horror film, mikan-sama." The maid answered after pondering for a while. Then mikan wore a mischievous grin and asked the maid,

"maria, please help them prepare the table, I'll just go and call them"

With that, mikan went upstairs while she thought of her plan

'_this is gonna be so good!' _she thought to herself

* * *

Meanwhile inside the game room…

"kyyaaa!" everyone except hotaru and natsume screamed out loud. That's because they already watched this a hundred times already (party spoiler! XD)

Hotaru is taking this opportunity to take pictures of their hilarious faces. She really is _the_ ice queen.

"oh holy sh*t!" koko yelled before he hid under his pillow.

"kyyaa! Turn on the damn lights! The lights!" misaki squealed.

"what the hell? Run faster! Faster!" tsubasa tried to shout but his voice was already hoarse.

"that baka! What part of save your f*cking life didn't he understand?" yuu (well, I decided to call him that instead of iinchou) yelled on and on.

(A/N as you can see, they act and _talk_ like this when they're scared, freaked out or shocked, hehe)

* * *

Meanwhile just outside the door…

'_bwahaha get ready 'cause here I come!'_ mikan thought evilly to herself. She was wearing her plain white, silk, evening dress, the sleeves reached up to her hands. Her hair was in a disarray do. She opened the door and crept inside…

* * *

Hotaru pov

I heard the door open. Hell, I can't and I _won't_ scream like the idiots who are with me today, even when I'm scared…a bit. I've got to keep my image you know. But this opportunity made me the richest girl in the world! Then… I was drinking my soda when….

"Hey, guys, will you cut it out?" yuu asked shakily. I realized that the lights are turning on, and off. I remembered the door a while ago, '_it's that baka again.'_ But then I thought about it a little, '_hmm, I could earn millions when I take a picture of these idiots.'_ Then I grinned evilly with my thought while I positioned my camera. Then the lights turned off again.

"oi, will you guys turn the lights already?" koko shouted with fear obvious in his tone, everyone but me and hyuuga turned at the back, while I saw the dummy crept in front of us and turned off the tv, I saw hyuuga smirk about this, this will be interesting,

Then, when everyone realized that the tv was turned off, ruka stood up and went to the tv, probably to turn it on, '_wrong move, ruka.'_ I whispered while I shook my head with his stupidity.

"what the! Hey who's that f*ck?" ruka then yelled. Then tsubasa got the guts to talk, while I took pictures of them,

"ruka, r-ruk-a…b-beh-hind y-you!" he stammered while I saw dummy at his back, ruka shaking, turned slowly, then he saw a white lady, ruka is practically glued to the floor, everyone's wide eyed and was gaping there while they are glued to the floor, I took this opportunity to take pictures of them, well except for that hyuuga jerk, he's face still looks impassive as if nothing happened.

He then stood up and turned on the lights, '_that dummy's in big trouble'_, when he did, ruka noticed the familiar brunette hair, he removed the hair from her face, which revealed a pair of hazel eyes, sorry and fear written all over it. Everyone sent glares to her, which wasn't left unnoticeable by my camera.

* * *

Normal pov

"erm…hey, guys, lunch's ready. Um pleas-hey!" mikan yelped as ruka pinched her cheeks really hard.

"who told you to scare us like that?" ruka said, poison visible in his voice. Everyone nodded abruptly, then, misaki and the three guys walked to her like zombies. Ruka just turned to her like a predator who found his prey while natsume just smirked and hotaru kept on rolling her camera.

"eeeppp! I'm sorry guys! Nyaa~! Hotaruuuu~!" mikan squealed while running to hotaru's side, (A/N: imagine glitters and stars for her background :P) hotaru just went out of her way and she ended up bumping on the door. When she opened her eyes again, she saw her predators, with evil glint in their eyes, hotaru _still_ rolling her videocam, natsume was nowhere to be found.

"ehehe…umm guys, gomen~! I'll do anything just let me live!" she said while she cried there like a chibi.

"Anything?" the group asked, mikan didn't sense their evil intentions and just stop crying and flashed a relieved smile.

"hai!" hotaru just rolled her eyes on the girl's denseness. The evil group just nodded and commanded her:

"we want you to…."

* * *

Ooohhh a cliff hanger minna~! Ahaha well, gomen for the late update,

I'll be updating a little later from now on 'cause of my freakin' grades,

tsk tsk, you know, under probation?

Well that's all minna, please review ^^


	8. Chapter 8

hey minna san~! sorry for the super late update~!

i don't own gakuen alice,

* * *

Chapter 8

"_we want you to…."_

* * *

Normal pov

Well, they were done with lunch, as always, the group was in complete chaos! Guys vs girls was the theme, everyone enjoyed the afternoon, well except for our favourite brunette. Now she's in our music room, playing the piano with her favourite piece, _yurima 'river flows on you'_. As she played, nervousness and regret was visible in her piece, she kept remembering what the group asked her to do,

* * *

_Flashback_

"_we want you to…" tsubasa started, but before he could finish, hotaru joined their unusual conversation,_

"…_to dress up as a cat later, _and" _hotaru paused for awhile, she saw mikan's amusing expression: pure shock and surprise._

"_and, sleep with hyuuga for this night _only_" when hotaru noticed everyone's amused expression, she just smirked and looked at mikan, she didn't even move, she was still processing what happened, same old slow mikan. Koko was the first one to regain his consciousness and got a stick from wh-knows-where and used it to poke mikan,_

_POKE -sleep_

_POKE -with_

_POKE -jerk_

_POKE -hyuuga_

_PO-? _

"_what the? I'll be sleeping with that jerk bastard? Hotaruuu~!´plea-" before mikan could finish, hotaru aimed her baka gun to mikan_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA!_

"_neee~ hotaru you meanie!" mikan pouted as she rubbed the sore part on her head. _

"_don't worry baka, it's just for one night, I'll be putting my cameras in his room. And don't forget that you'll be wearing a _cute cat cosplay_ later." With those last words, she left the crying mikan, and the flabbergasted group, '_this will be a heck of a vacation'_ everyone thought. _

_End of flashback_

'_this will be a heck of a vacation'_ mikan thought as she went to her room and hugged her knees close to her.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

While I was going for the door, I was cursing that perverted natsume under my breath.

"damn that hyuuga!" until I opened the door and flashed one of my fake smiles to heck-who-knows and when I opened my eyes, I saw…..

* * *

Natsume pov

I was knocking on polka's door just to clear something up, of course who wouldn't be surprised when out-of-nowhere, a hot, beautiful model will be sleepi- wait, I described that childish girl _hot _and _beautiful_? '_natsume, you're _officially_ in love with her!'_ someone inside of my head insisted,

'who asked you to answer? And who are you mr.-I'll-just-pop-into-someone's-thought!' I retorted back coldly.

'_duh, I'm your conscience mr.-I'm-a-genius-but-i-don't-know-that-i-have-a-conscience, and you are _in love_ with mikan yukihara!' _he shouted excitedly

'what the heck are you talking about? How could I be in love with a bubbly, childish, immature girl like her?' I still don't believe what this stupid conscience of mine.

'_hmm, that reminds me of someone, any guess who she is?'_ he asked teasingly.

'what are you talking about?' I asked to him, err, myself, clueless.

'_not what, but who! It's mi-chi! You're childhood friend, you're _first love_!' _he shouted, I mean, I, argh, let's just use he, sheesh! He shouted irritatingly.

'okay, okay! Fine, but did you ever think that she still remembers me? After ten years of waiting, I had enough.' I retaliated with a defeated tone.

'_tsk tsk, oi, don't give up you moron! What if she does, and those things that you remembered about her when you're with mikan, how do you explain that?' _he asked

'hn, just my imagination, I guess. But don't-' I never have time to finish my statement, I heard a lot of cursing about, well, me! '_what the?'_ the last statement I heard before she opened the door was,

"damn that hyuuga!". '_polka you're sooo dead!' _I thought while I covered my face with my bangs.

When she opened the door for me, I saw her _fake_ smiles, ever wondering how I noticed that? Well, I don't know myself; all I know is that it looked so familiar to me. Then, when polka finally realized who I am, she suddenly jumped back and shielded herself with a pillow,

"oi, natsume! W-who told you to come in here?" she shouted angrily, but she's still stammering, probably 'cause she noticed that I heard her cursing me to hell, which I sooo did.

"tsk, you should probably call me 'damn hyuuga' you idio-" I swallowed hard, polka just stood up, without her pillow, and put her hands to her waist, she's wearing a pink cat-maid cosplay!

With pink cat ears and a lacy headband with black linings, just like the ones for maids, her hair is in two pigtails. She's wearing a lacy white with black lining cat collar with a pink bell in the middle, her maid dress, just like her collar, is white with black lacy edges, in the upper part of her dress is a heart-shaped hole, that was cut in the lower half with a pink cloth, probably to not show her cleavage;

it has loose, with oval hole at each side that gave perfect view to her creamy white shoulders and at the end of it is a black ribbon, white sleeves that reached 6 inches above her elbows. Her belt was a black cloth with visible pink lines and small white hearts in both sides. The lower part is a fluffy, balloon skirt with black heart lining on the edges and has light pink laces inside it. _(what? I didn't peek! I just saw a part of it when she got up! Sheesh!)_ It only reached between five of six inches above her knees. She's also wearing black boots that reached six inches below her knees. For her accessories are a silver necklace, which didn't go with her cosplay by the way, silver heart dangling earings, for her arms is a pair of pink, loose, gloves that ended above her hands, (so it's only for her arms) with long holes that showed her arms and has two white ribbons, one on top and at the bottom.

In short, she looks like a werid, but cute, cat maid. Wait, i said _cute_? I didn't even know that it's a part of my vocabulary! Argh! I didn't notice a blush creep to my cheeks. But i noticed polka giggling at me.

"oi, polka what are you giggling at? And why are you wearing that, that outfit? Didn't you know that you can be seen by any bastards outside?" i was enraged, i sounded like a dad.

"hmp! I didn't like to wear this, too, you know! Hotaru gave me two consequences for what i've done earlier, one, this," she explained as she gestured, like she was disgusted, to her cosplay. I was holding back a chuckle because of her appearance, since i already know whhy she's looking like that. But something more is making me nervous,

"wait, will you be going out like that?" i asked

"huh? Oh, of course not! I won't like many attention be focused on me you know!" she said while she giggled.

"so, what's the next consequence, baka?" i asked, with a sigh of relief. Before she continued, she glared at me

"the next one is, mr. Impatient, is t-that, umm, i wi-will be sleep-ping with y-you tonight." With that last statement, a blush was visible in her cheeks and plus she was stammering! What a view this is! I just smirked, so it's all planned by that imai, huh? Oh well. When she heard me smirking, she looked at me like she was ready to kill me anytime.

"if you do something to me tonight, you pervert, I swear you won't be seeing the sun the next day!" she said while she pointed accusingly at me, I just stifled a chuckle and said,

"tch, who would do _that_ to a childish girl like you? I would prefer the mature ones. Oh and you remind me about swearing, like the ones you're saying about me, huh?" with that, her eyes got larger and she quickly ran for her life while I chase her.

* * *

Hotaru pov

'_my plan's working. soon, those two idiots will realize that fate made them cross each other's paths, again'_ with that in mind, I closed the door to mikan's room and went to mine where everyone is expecting some news.

"So, how's your plan?" anna asked me curiously.

"It's going better than I thought it would be. Now we can safely say that operation 1: get them close to each other, was a complete success." I answered nonchalantly.

"imai, you said that there are two purposes for this plan of yours, we know the first was to get them to like, or better yet, _date_ each other," tsubasa stopped, as if giving me a chance to tell them the second reason. '_They shouldn't know first, or else it will be a complete disaster!'_

"The second is, just for us to have a blast this vacation, that's all. And I won't stand it if I will be staying in a house with those two ignoring their presence." '_Good reasoning, at least it's true.'_ I congratulated myself. They looked satisfied enough, well, except for my fiancé. '_Does he suspect something about this?'_ I asked myself nervously, but of course, I didn't show it to them, when I dismissed everyone, ruka stayed and asked me,

"so, hotaru, what _is_ your real reason, I saw from your eyes awhile ago that you're nervous, care to tell me?" he asked as he come near to me.

"that's my _true_ reason, baka." I replied, with my back facing him. He then took a step closer to me and whispered to my ear,

"oh, really? If it's true, then show me." He said, his closeness made me my back shiver. I looked at him in the eyes and told him,

"I'm not hiding _anything,_ I just want everyone to have fun." As I said the last word, I gave a peck on his lips and went on my way. But before I close my door, I saw him, blushing furiously. '_my plan worked, but sorry, ruka, I have to keep a low profile in this.'_

* * *

Normal pov

We last left our brunette, running from the revenge-hungry natsume hyuuga. She's now on a branch of the sakura tree, hiding from her predator, (A/N: she's still wearing her cat-maid costume). But seeing that she lost him, she's now thinking of a way to come down, while ruffling her costume, which is making it more difficult for her to climb down. '_how did I even managed to climb this high? For god's sake, you're scared of heights, mikan!' _

CRICKLE….CRICKLE…..CRACK!

"what the- kyyaaaa!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"help!"

The next thing I know, I'm dangling on one of the branches. I was thinking of someone who could help me, the first name that came in my head is...

"natsume…"

* * *

HEY GUYS~! well, that's all, please review 'kay?


	9. Chapter 9

hey minna san~! here's my next chapter~!

i don't own gakuen alice, hope i'm in it though...

* * *

Chapter 9

_The next thing I know, I'm dangling on one of the branches. I was thinking of someone who could help me, the first name that came in my head is…_

"_natsume…"_

It was just a whisper, but, why did I call him anyways?

'_baka, that's because you like him!'_ a voice insisted,

CRICKLE…CRICKLE…

'_oh no!'_ "natsume!"

* * *

Natsume pov

"natsume!"

I heard someone shout my name; I think it's coming from the garden. Something urged me to come and hurry, it's like someone's dying, so I quickly ran. When I reached the garden, the first thing a saw was a branch, on the soil, then I looked up, and what I saw scared the hell out of me, '_polka's life's in danger!'_ then,

CRRRRRACK!

"help!" I heard her shout, I ran to her and she fell into my arms, hiding her face from me. I felt that I would die awhile ago; I thought that I was going to lose this girl. I put her down, gently onto the grass, it's already 7 pm and we haven't even eaten dinner. I kneeled in front of her, I heard her sob. I cupped her face and raised it, I saw her crying face. I can't take it when I saw her like this, I quickly pulled her into a long embrace, letting her cry quietly on my shoulder. I glanced up, I saw the bright stars, and the crescent moon. I then caressed her head gently with my hand and whispered,

"shh, don't worry, I'm here now. Don't cry, I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." She then embraced me back. I felt guilty for what happened to her, I felt it's my fault, for not being there with her. But now, I felt relieved that she's safe.

"I'm sorry." I said while I faced her face, and wiped her tears away with my handkerchief. When I'm done, she flashed me a comforting smile,

"thanks, natsume, s-sorry for making you worry." That smile made me show a small smile,

* * *

_Flashback_

_We were playing tag, and then, I heard her cry my name,_

"_nat-kun! Uwaaa nat-kun!" she came, running, I mean, limping to me. I saw her, pure worry on my face, and ran towards her, taking out my hanky. _

"_what happened, mi chi? Are you alright?" I asked her while I wipe those warm tears of hers away._

"_i…I tripped…on a rock…t-then, this" she said as she point to her bruised knee. I then took the hanky and wrapped it around it. I gave her my water bottle and told her to stop crying and drink it. By the time she's done, I was sitting next to her, staring at her with worried eyes._

"_a-are you alright already? Can you still walk?" I asked, she flashed a comforting smile and said,_

"_yup, I can still walk, don't worry. Thank you, nat kun. But w-wait, how about your hanky?" _

"_keep it, it's yours." I said as I sighed, relieved to hear that she is okay._

"_thanks again, nat kun, sorry for making you worry." She flashed a cheeky smile to me._

_And I swear that made my heart skip a beat._

_End of flashback_

* * *

I then laid my back on the trunk of the tree, I glanced sideways, and saw polka doing the same thing, but on the other side of the trunk. I looked up, and saw a shooting star pass by, I then touched the ring on my necklace, closed my eyes, and make a wish, '_I wish I can find mi chi soon, and please, tell me why am I feeling that she is close to me right now.' _I then opened my eyes and asked polka,

"oi, polka, did you see the shooting star?"

"yup, did you make a wish, natsume?"

"hn, how about you?"

* * *

Mikan pov

I saw the shooting star pass by, I then caressed the ring on my necklace and made a wish, '_oh kami-sama, please, is nat kun natsume? When I'm with him, I suddenly feel happy and safe, just like when I'm with nat kun, please, where are you nat kun?'_

"oi, polka, did you see the shooting star?"

"yup, did you make a wish, natsume?" I asked him

"hn, how about you?"

"uhu~ care to tell me what yours is?" I asked, curiosity got the best of me.

"baka, you shouldn't tell your wish to anyone or it will never come true." He said, I stood up and walked to him and offered my hand,

"come on, natsume~! I'm hungry!" I showed him a cheeky smile, pleading for him to stand up. He just loked up at me and smirked,

"tsk, who would know that a maid can have such childish taste in her underwear?"

I just flashed a confused look to him.

"tch, you're so dense, _lacy_. Well, just be ready for my attack tonight." He said as he went to the kitchen door. I tried to process what he just said…lacy…attack…tonight…

3

2

1

"OI, YOU PEVERTED, EGOISTICAL, JERK! COME BACK HERE! TRY TO ATTACK ME AND I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT!" I yelled back.

I marched inside the kitchen and ate my dinner as I glare at him. Just then, koko came with nonoko and asked us,

"oi, are you guys a couple already?"

"tsk, who would like this childish girl here?" natsume retorted as he point at me, but I felt my heart hurt when he said that, I'm soo confused! I just shrugged and glared daggers at him,

"ha! Who would like _you_, a perverted maniac, to be anyone's boyfriend?" I retaliated.

"tch, you ask who? Well I can't tell you who _they_ really are 'cause they're all the women out there." He replied proudly and then continued,

"who would want you as their girlfriend, a childish, loud, weird girl." He said

* * *

Normal pov

"huh, just so you know, I have my childhood friend, he's much nicer than you are, _and_, he promised me that he will come back!" mikan said, obviously proud of her statement, but, natsume saw a glint of regret in her eyes, and he felt some strings was pulled in his chest, '_why do I feel guilty? It's like I know that person…'_ he pondered to himself; nonoko faked a cough and said,

"umm…okay! We just want to know what movies do you want to watch, 'cause misaki and anna wants to have a movie marathon later," she then give koko a look, and he then continued,

"we have…._the grudge, camp rock 2, eclipse, despicable me, lightning thief…."_ And the list goes on as they thought of the DVDs we have, when they were done, they asked mikan and natsume again… '_kyaa~!lightning thief!' mikan told herself. _(A/N: I just included some of the movies I already watched, so please don't be disappointed if your fave film wasn't included, gomen ne~!)

"i would choose lightning thief please~! Logan wa kawaii~!" mikan squealed, and nonoko just jumped to her side, and went on adoring their idol,

"those charming eyes, and that sweet smile of his! He's so charming! Kyaaa~!" nonoko squealed with her,

'_I just can't understand girl language!'_ both koko and natsume thought while they cover their ears and koko just shouted,

"okay, okay fine! Lightning thief it is! Sheesh! You don't have to make our handsome ears bleed you know?" he announced, raising his hands in defeat. Natsume just shrugged and went out of the kitchen and walked to his room. Soon, everyone gathered in the game room, wearing their pajamas.

Anna is wearing a white tank top with a red heart in the middle, and a pair of pink jogging pants, she's wearing some bunny slippers, nonoko is wearing the same tank top but the color of the heart's black, and the pair of navy blue jogging pants, she's wearing black _havannas _flip flops.

Hotaru is wearing a size larger, purple tee that has a picture of a camera hanging on her neck and a caption that says, 'mess with me and you'll regret it.' And some mini, black, cotton shorts, she doesn't have any footwear.

Mikan is wearing her silk, pink nightdress, which is designed by her mom; a pair of mini, white, cotton shorts, she's also wearing some pink, fluffy slippers.

Misaki is wearing a size larger yellow tee that says, 'make a move and you'll die' and a pair of black mini shorts; she's also wearing a pair of orange _havannas_ flip flops

Yuu is wearing a fitted tee that says 'just because I wear specks, doesn't mean I'm not hot you know' and some jogging pants with a pair of gray _havannas_ flip flops

Koko is wearing a muscle shirt with a punk smiley that is sticking out his tongue and making a 'rock on' sign with his hand, with black boxers and with no footwear.

Ruka is wearing a plain white muscle shirt and a pair of black jogging pants but with no footwear.

Natsume is wearing a black muscle shirt with a flame in the middle and at the back says 'yeah, yeah, I know I'm hot' and a pair of black pocket, knee shorts and red _havannas_ flip flops.

Last but not the least, tsubasa is wearing a gray knit cap with a black tee with a caption that says, 'I can control you' and navy blue knee shorts and a pair of silver _havannas _flip flops.

(A/N: I love havannas so much~!)

Mikan got some extra bean bags form the stock room, she got about five, the thing is, she's struggling to get those down to the game room, '_how can I even get this all at once? Nyaa~!'_ .

Thump thump thump…

'_Footsteps! Maybe it's tsubasa nii!' _(A/N: tsubasa is mikan's cousin, remember? Since she doesn't have any onii chan, tsubasa is taking the role of a big bro to her.)

She went to the direction of the footsteps, with hopes up, and asked,

"tsubasa nii~! Can you help me with these bean ba- natsume?"

"oi, polka, your tsubasa_ nii_ is in the game room already." Natsume replied nonchalantly.

"*sigh* yeah, I know, I'm just having a lit-tle problem right now,"

"hn, who cares? Good luck with it anyways." But before natsume can walk off, mikan suddenly appeared in front of him, wearing her puppy eyes and purring,

"please~? Natsume-_kun _?" natsume just sighed in defeat and shrugged, signaling her to tell him the problem already.

"well, I have these bean bags with me, as you can see." Mikan gestured to the bean bags,

"I have to bring them to the game room, but it's too heavy for me to carry it all…"

"tch, that's really simple, polka. Just get them two by two or one by one and return here to get the others."

"but that's just it, I would be exhausted by the time I got the last batch to the game room, and the next thing I know, I'm sleeping while you guys watch the movie! And I wanna see logan in action, you know!" mikan pleaded, '_geez what a dilemna!'_. Natsume just shrugged and quickly got three of it and hangs it on his back, he's at the end of the stairs when he noticed mikan wasn't following him, he sighed and shouted,

"oi, polka! Would ya hurry up there! I'm trying to help you here!"

Mikan was still amazed, natsume actually _helped_ her! '_ha! So he'll listen to me if I use my puppy eyes, huh? Hehe' _mikan thought as she grin evilly.

"buh bye polka!" natsume called out to her again. She quickly woke up from her trance and got two and hangs it on her back, like what natsume did.

"wait up!"

Soon, they reached the game room, with the aroma of freshly cooked popcorn enveloping the whole room.

"tsk, no thank you, polka?" natsume whispered with his husky voice to her ears, which made her jump with shock.

"ummm…a-arigatou natsume…" '_damn, I stuttered!' _which didn't escape the eyes of natsume, seeing her, he just smirked and ruffled her hair.

"tsk," with that last word, he jumped on the sofa with ruka and koko. Mikan just "hmped" at him and went to the snacks area and got some popcorn and a can of soda.

"mikan, over here~!" misaki called to her cheerfully and gestured to the orange bean bag next to hers.

"hai!" she replied and skipped to her place, cheerfully.

* * *

Mikan pov

"so, is there anything happening between you and koko?" I asked nonoko, '_what? It's not like I'm a busy body or something, just pure curiosity, that's all!'_

"umm….w-why are you asking?" nonoko blushed and burrowed her face into one of the pillows, which was not left unnoticed by us!

"I knew it! You guys are super close to each other these past days." Anna pointed out.

"hey, so does that means that you guys are _really dating_?" misaki asked impatiently. Then, koko popped from behind and said, "yes, yes we are," with his usual goofy grin, but a blush was visible in his cheeks.

"kyaaa~! I can't believe it! Congratulations!" I squealed, what? I'm soo happy for them! Then I started jumping up and down, up and down, up and-

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"ouch….hotaru, what was that for~?" I cried, while I caressed my sore forehead.

"baka, you're too loud, you know?" familiar, irritating voice came from behind, I turned around abruptly and saw those crimson eyes, giving off a bored aura.

"I didn't ask you! Jerk!"

"tch, I'm just telling the truth, baka."

"hmp! Meanie!" I grunted in reply, '_stupid hyuuga!'_

"ehem, ehem…oi, are you done with your lovers' quarrel?" hotaru asked us, well, mostly me, sarcastically.

"we are not having a LOVERS' quarrel!"

"yeah right! As if mi-chan would betray me, ne?" I turned to my right, and saw tsubasa sitting beside misaki.

"hai! I will never tsubasa-nii~!" and then turned to natsume,

"especially for an arrogant jerk like him!"

"tch, polka, will you shut your effin' mouth already? We're trying to start the movie here." Natsume said, while glaring at me, and then to tsubasa, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"bleeeh!" I just stuck out my tongue and faced my back to him '_arrogant jerk! I can't believe that he's the natsume that I was with at the sakura tree…talk about changes!'_

"tsk, okay, since every _idiot_ here is quiet, let's start already" hotaru announced as she play the DVD, and soon, everyone was quietly watching, except for us girls….not including the cold-blooded hotaru of course, hehe, squealing when they zoom in on Logan's face. Then I felt my phone vibrated, '_who would call this time of the night?'_ (A/N: it's 10:30 pm already). I just ignored it and went back watching the movie. After about two minutes, my phone vibrated again, I just turned off my phone, not caring who's calling.

* * *

Normal pov

It's already 11 pm, everyone is still watching, except for natsume, who's just listening to his ipod, and tsubasa and koko, who's trying to fight their sleepiness. In the midst of silence, hotaru's phone ringed, and the sleepyheads abruptly sat up straight.

_All for money….all for mone-_

She quickly got her cellphone, and when she saw who's calling, abruptly stood up and said,

"shoot, gotta answer this, BRB" and dashed off….

* * *

ahaha well, sorry for updating super ever late! tight schedule!

did you guys like it? hate it? well, drop a review!

oh and arigatou for everyone who continually review and read my story!

that's all for now


	10. Chapter 10

umm, sorry for the super ever late update~! i had a major major problem over these past weeks!

well, i don't own gakuen alice, hope i could be with natsume though~! ^^

* * *

She quickly got her cellphone, and when she saw who's calling, abruptly stood up and said,

"shoot, gotta answer this, BRB" and dashed off….

* * *

Chapter 10

Normal pov

After the movie, they bid goodnight and went to their rooms, except for a certain raven haired girl, who's worried about something, that it didn't go unnoticed by her fiancé.

"hotaru, are you okay? You look pale" he pointed out while he hugs her from behind.

"hmm, I'm just worried about mikan," hotaru replied as she hugs him back.

"why?"

"well, let's just say that a certain devil will come back home on Saturday…" (A/N: in the story, it's Thursday already.)

"okay…does mikan know this devil?"

"of course, it's her brother,"

"what? Her devil brother that you told me about?"

"yes"

"the over protective _little_ brother?"

"yes, can you please stop it with the question and answer portion?" hotaru said as she chuckled.

"o-okay, kobanwa, hotaru" ruka said as he pecked her cheek,

"goodnight."

With that, ruka went to his room and they both have a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in natsume's room…

Natsume, by this time, is now lying on his bed, reading his manga. Well, that's what it looks like; he's really waiting for a certain _someone_ so that he could go to sleep….

"tch, where's that baka?" he asked impatiently as he glanced at the clock. Then the door opened, revealing a pair of hazel orbs, peeking from the small creak, like hiding from her predator.

"h-hi natsume…" she then muttered, enough for him to hear,

"hn, will you just get in here and let's sleep already?" he said, looking at her, mikan stomped her way inside and gave him a perfect view,

She was wearing a pink, silk, knee-high nightgown, with matching pink, fluffy slippers. Her long, soft hair was let down, and she was hugging the same cat that he got for her in her date. Natsume almost drooled in the sight of _his_ angel, but good thing he could still control his feelings, or else he might attack her anytime now.

"so? Where will I sleep?" mikan asked, while eyeing him. He's wearing a white muscle shirt and some black boxers.

"what do you mean? You sleep there," he then pointed to the carpeted floor, with two pillows, a comforter and a blanket.

"WHAT? I'm going to sleep _there?_ Why can't I sleep on the bed, and you sleep there?" she stomped her way to his side.

"hn, first of all, this will be my room for the week, meaning that I could decide where you'd sleep, and I chose that you'll sleep on the floor. Now quit whinning and sleep already"

"you're such a jerk! Talk about being a gentleman"

"hn, whatever" and then turned off the lights, leaving the lampshade on, and went inside the sheets, facing mikan, while mikan facing her back to him, and said,

"good night natsume, and don't do anything stupid 'cause you'll die the next day, 'kay?"

"tch, who would do that to you?"

And both went to sleep….but natsume was itching for a kiss, so he tossed the sheets and got up, he went to mikan's side, the latter is sleeping soundly, and then kissed her cheek,

"good night…"

* * *

_The next day lunchtime…_

Everyone was having a peaceful lunch, all talking about something and keeping themselves busy. As for hotaru and mikan, as usual, mikan is being the patient best friend she is while hotaru's being the 'master' of her best friend. Then, she glanced at ruka, who was seating across her, and nodded.

"oi, dummy. You remember the call I received last night?" hotaru asked her.

"ummm….no, why?"

"tsk, what do I expect form a dummy from you? Mikan wa baka."

"hey! I was just watching the movie with all my heart and mind that's all!"

"yeah right, like you have a brain, well anyways, guess who called?"

"uhmmm…is it logan? Is he checking on me~? Kyyaa!"

"baka, how would he? The one who called is-"

"PERMY?"

"nope."

"MOCHU?"

"nope."

"AKIRA?"

"baka. It's your brother." When hotaru announced impatiently, raising her voice enough for the whole group to hear, everyone stopped. Misaki and tsubasa stopped bickering, anna and nonoko gasped, koko and yuu glanced to them, with a mikan-has-a-brother look, natsume and ruka just looked at mikan while the latter just smiled and clapped,

"yehey~! youichi will finally come home~! And I thought he'll have an extended stay there in the US!"

"m-mikan, what will your brother do if he saw guys in here? We're so gonna die!" misaki shouted as she wave her arms up and down.

"yeah! Do you remember how he treated your suitors? What if he saw natsume-" anna was then interrupted by mikan.

"well, first of all, everyone here is my best friend, and second, no one is my suitor anyways, plus, I didn't have any suitors! They're all just my guy friends!" she pointed out, while everyone, including natsume, sighed desperately.

"really, you're soo dense baka." Hotaru said as she poke mikan's forehead.

"is it my fault I'm that dense?"

"yes." Everyone chorused, while natsume just smirked, but deep inside, was feeling like he was stabbed in the middle of his heart because of mikan's denseness.

"anyways, what are you going to do when youichi comes home? Well, all of the girls and me are safe, how about the other four?" tsubasa said, quite proud about what he said, then just on cue, mikan's phone began ringing…..

_Oh, her eyes, eyes, makes the stars look like they're not shining, her hair her hair-_

"hai~! Who's this?" mikan answered cheerfully.

"_what a baka, you didn't check the caller id_." A familiar voice came from the other line. Hotaru heard the voice and quickly got one of her inventions, which was a mini speaker, but mind you is very powerful, and quickly plugged it on mikan's phone.

"youichi! You're so mean! You can atleast call me onee chan, you know!" mikan stated as she pouted.

"_tsk, I could call you whatever I want, oh and did hotaru nee tell you about my arrival?"_

"see! You called hotaru hotaru _nee_, while me, being your sister, isn't called by that!"

_"baka. She acts more mature than you. You didn't answer my first question"_

"hai~! I'm really excited! How's life there at the u.s? did you meet okaa and otou san?"

_"yup, they're actually at our mansion here. But I'll be going home there earlier than them, they'll stay here for a month, I think. I'm actually aboard the plane right now."_

"yehey~! I'll prepare a welcome back party just for you!"

_"hn, no thanks, I don't need one, oh by the way, anyone courting you?"_

"nobody!"

_"hmmm…..really, huh? That's not what I heard from hotaru nee, though"_

"what? She said something to you?" mikan's now blushing.

_"hmm, let's just see. Well, see you guys tomorrow, mikan nee, the four girls, tsubasa nii, natsume, ruka, yuu, and koko, expect my return." _Then that ended the conversation. '_this will be interesting...'_ he thought.

Everyone was shocked to know that youichi already knew about all of them, but how?

Just then, the yukihara's maid, maria, came in…

"gomen for interrupting, but I was the one who said youichi sama that you have guests, mikan sama. I apologize for saying things I shoudn't have." While bowing to all of them, mikan just flashed her one of her sweet smiles and said,

"it's okay, don't worry. Just prepare you chan's room for his arrival."

"hai." And with that, maria left the room.

"umm, mikan, isn't youichi mad? You know, about us here?" yuu asked her, with a worried tone.

"I hope so, well anyways, let's start with the preparations of the welcoming party~!" mikan then announced happily, while everyone just heaved a heavy sigh…

"baka. Didn't your brother just tell you he didn't need one? He'll just probably get mad at you, you know?" natsume pointed out, while ruka just agreed with him.

"sigh….fine. then I don't have anything to do today!" mikan then rested her head on her palm, then hotaru suddenly received a call and answered it, then motioned everyone to shut up and listen.

"oi dummy, don't say such things easily. 'cause we girls have a photo shoot later at 4 pm. The theme is all about summer."

"yehey~! I can't wait for it!" anna exclaimed with nonoko nodded in agreement.

"but the thing is, I hope the guys will behave themselves while they stay here, ne?" misaki said. Ruka just smiled and said,

"oh, don't worry, we won't be here later, too. 'cause we will go with you girls in your photo shoot."

"yeah, I wouldn't leave mikan chan alone!" tsubasa said as he raised his left arm with determination…

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"ok, fine, but after this, we will go on a shopping spree, you guys will carry our things, is that clear?" hotaru said, while she kept her baka gun, which she just used to target tsubasa, away.

"but-"

"good. So it's settled." Hotaru cut in.

* * *

3:30 pm….yukihara's mansion….

(A/N: I won't include the brand…so you guys can imagine on your own~!)

Everyone now is settled, hotaru was in her gray shirt dress with sone white knee shorts and black gladiators. Mikan is wearing a pink knit cap, a white mini dress that reached her mid thigh and has red rose petals designs at the hems, peach mini shorts, and light brown boots.

Anna and nonoko are in a turtle neck, sleeveless shirt that reached just below their hips, the only difference is, anna's shirt is peach, while nonoko's is white, anna is wearing a white balloon skirt, with orange hems and orange doll shoes, while nonoko is wearing navy blue mid thigh shorts and some black gladiators. Misaki is wearing a loose, lavender shirt with sleeves that reached above her elbows, and reached her mid thigh, black skinny jeans and purple gladiators.

Natsume's wearing a red tee that says: 'staring is rude, ya know?', a white undid polo, black pants, red and black urban shoes, and his favorite Armani shades. Ruka is wearing a white polo with black sleeves, navy blue jeans and black urban fat shoes.

Tsubasa is wearing a black knit cap, green tee that says: 'hey there! I'm hot, how about you?' black jeans and some green urban fat shoes; while koko is wearing an orange, loose, sleeveless top with a hood, black beach shorts, and yellow cali sneakers. Yuu is wearing a white shirt topped with a black vest, black slacks, and gray urban sneakers.

HONK HONK HOONNNKKKK!

"it came from outside, let's chec-" mikan stated,

"-don't bother, I called two SUVs to pick us up." Yuu cut her statement, with a smile. So the groupings for the ride goes like this,

1st SUV:

Mikan

Hotaru

Natsume

Ruka

Misaki

2nd SUV:

Anna

Nonoko

Yuu

Koko

Tsubasa

When everyone was settled in their SUVs, natsume suddenly got out and took mikan with him.

"hey! What's the big deal?" mikan shouted as she was dragged by natsume.

"stop shouting, polka, you're too loud. I was just thinking that the SUV's too crowded, don't you think?" natsume said as he show his signature smirk, which would make girls squeal in delight and swoon over him, but except for hotaru, and mikan, that is.

Natsume then dragged her inside his black _Ferrari_, closed the door to her side and then went in to the other side, he turned the engine on, and asked her,

"where's your shooting?" natsume asked as he grin mischievously.

* * *

that's all minna san~! please review~!

oh and arigatou for your reviews! it really made me soo happy!


	11. Chapter 11

hey minna~!

well, this is chapter 11! hope you guys like it! and from now on, we have a special guest with us! let's hear it for natsume and mikan~!

mikan: hey everyone! please read lain's update!

natsume: take note, we wouldn't be held responsible if your eyes bleed because of the grammatical errors that baka committed.

mikan: hey~! don't be rude!

lain: well, anyways, i don't own gakuen alice! ^^

* * *

Chapter 11

"u-um….at the sakura corporations, why?" asked mikan, still clueless about what'll natsume do.

VRROOOOMMM!

Natsume started to drive, accelerating every now and then, heck, he could already be a professional racecar driver!

"natsume, will you slow down for god's sake?" mikan shouted to him.

"geez, I'm not on the other side of the country! I'm right here you know? You don't have to shout! And I'm speeding up because it's already 4:10, and I don't want you to miss your precious photo shoot, right?"

"just slow down a little! I don't care if I get a little late! Just SLOW DOWN!" this time, mikan's red with frustration, '_what would happen if your speeding would be the reason of my death?'_ , while she was pondering about her soon-to-be funeral, a sudden stop was made by our hot driver.

"we're here." He said nonchalantly. When natsume got out of the car and opened the door on mikan's side, all he saw was a girl, with a blue face, and swirling eyes.

"pfft…."

Mikan is now back to reality as she shook her head, '_is natsume…..smiling?'_ "what?" she asked as she pouted.

"i-it's just….hahaha!" natsume started laughing in front of her, while holding his stomach.

"natsume….? Hey~! What are you laughing at?" mikan then asked as she puffed her cheeks and poke natsume's left cheek. Natsume saw how cute she was and quickly grabbed her arm, making her get out of the car, and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"tch, I just love your smile, you know that?" he whispered to mikan's ear, which made her blush hundred shades of scarlet and red.

"n-natsume…? Ummm….let go now, please? T-the photo shoot…"

"hn…." He then granted the wish of _his_ princess.

* * *

Inside the studio…..

"konnichua, mikan sama." Every hairdresser, fashion organizer, in short, every men and women that will be helping them in their photo shoot greeted mikan and natsume. Natsume just nodded and mikan sighed heavily.

"umm, didn't I told you guys to greet me normally?" mikan said as she flashed a smile to everyone.

This is a good trait of mikan, she humbles herself, even though she and her friends are the top models in asia, she doesn't care, for she is a human also, right? Every guy stared t her, although they're used to her presence, they still admire her humbleness and modesty.

Mikan just let out a big smile and said,

"please take care of us!", and everything was back to normal. She then spotted the gang at the corner of the studio. She then went there, followed by natsume. All of them, except for hotaru, giggled at the sight

"mikan and natsume sitting on the tree…K-I-S-S-I- what the?" koko yelped inpain as natsume hit him on the shoulder, HARD.

"tch, don't say unnecessary things, or do you want to suffer and die the hard way?" natsume threatened him as he emit a dark aura around him.

"y-yessir…" koko replied as he weakly saluted to him.

Let's now go back to the girls; every one of them went to their own dressing room, changing to their given cosplay.

* * *

After 3 minutes…..

Hotaru came out first, she's wearing a lavender, see through, beach dress that reached her knee, inside she was wearing a two piece black swimsuit, with black and violet high heels.

Anna and nonoko came out together; anna is wearing a peach tank top, some white mini skirt, orange pumps, and a white beach hat. Nonoko is wearing a loose yellow shirt with black flowers at the side, white mini shorts, and a pair of black flip flops and her hair was in a low ponytail and she also wore a beach cap.

Misaki then came out with a large orange t shirt letting her shoulder peek at the left side, brown two piece swimsuit, orang bracelet and orange gladiators; her hair was in a high ponytail.

And lastly, mikan came out with a large, thin, white, v-neck t shirt, underneath is a red two piece swimsuit, white shades, large pink necklace, and white sandals.

When they all came out, the guys are gawking at them; hotaru saw this and quickly went to their sides, with her baka gun, ofcourse.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Everyone was hit, except for natsume who dodged it at the last minute.

"oww…."

"Hey!"

"owwiee…"

"hotaru chan!"

"hmm, don't gawk at us like that, it's disturbing" hotaru said and then went back to the group, which is now having their makeup.

"hey, girls! I'm soo glad that all of you are here~!" a blond with violet eyes guy who is now in his late 20s, walked up to them, I mean skipped to them.

"psst, mikan, who's this?" anna whispered to her, but before mikan could reply, the guy suddenly introduced himself.

"my name is narumi, but you can call me naru~! I'm the head here, its soo nice to finally meet you gals~!" hotaru sweatdropped at his attitude, even the guys were. But the other girls gadly went to his side and introduced theirselves.

"hi~! I'm anna and this is my sister nonoko~! Please take care of us~!" they said the last statement together; narumi flashed them a smile, and then came misaki.

"hey, my name is misaki, pleased to meet you!" narumi flashed a smile and nodded, then took a glance to hotaru, who just kept quiet. Mikan saw this and said,

"ahh yeah! This is hotaru, naru~! The one I'm always talking about?"

"ahh! Pleased to meet you, hotaru chan~!"

"hmm, good." Hotaru said in a cold tone. Narumi just ignored this, because mikan said that she's just naturally cold. He then clapped and said:

"okay, everyone, please go to your places now." He then led the girls in the set. It has a light blue background, two beach chairs, one beach ball, and two towels that lay flatly on the white floor. Everyone quickly took their places, like they were professionals, oh, they are!

Hotaru came and sat on the chair at the left side, her right elbow was above the right arm, supporting her chin, and facing to the other side, misaki sat on the other side her face faced to hotaru, mikan sat on the space between them, holding the beach ball, her shades was now adjusted above her face. Nonoko lie on the left side, while anna on the other side, both are looking at each other, like they're talking,

"okay~! That's a great pose everyone! Now, smile, 'kay?" narumi said, then, everyone smiled and looked at the camera, mikan pretended to throw the ball up and down. Hotaru and misaki started to tease each other, while anna and nonoko started to talk about random things. Of course, while they take pictures of them. After the photo shoot, narumi walked up to the guys, while they watch the girls got up from their poses.

"misaki's so beautiful, oh I wish she would like me…" tsubasa dreamily said, koko just chuckled and said,

"ahahah! It'll happen when it's the end of the world!"

"there's a bigger chance that you'll get smacked before you're even answered by her!" yuu added, receiving a death glare from tsubasa.

"tsk, how 'bout you? You're not eve courting anna!" tsubasa challenged him; the latter just blushed and said,

"umm, 'bout that, I'm not courting her because-"

"you don't like her?" ruka asked.

"she's not your type?" koko guessed.

"or maybe you're gay?" tsubasa faked a gasp.

"no! we-"

"you're already her boyfriend, what a shame not telling us." Natsume faked a hurt voice, while smirking. Yuu just nodded and everyone just stared at him, wide eyed. Then narumi suddenly came

"hey~! My name's narumi, I'm the head of the studio." Everyone just stared at him, surprised that he suddenly popped out from who-knows-where.

"yeah, ehehe, nice to meet you, my name's ruka, this is natsume, koko, yuu, and tsubasa." Ruka told him, while everyone except natsume nodded when he said their names, narumi just nodded with a smile,

"I must say, your girlfriends were really good." Everyone just blushed at his statement. Even natsume quickly hid his face behind his manga. '_who the heck is this guy to say polka's mine?'_ narumi saw their reactions, and just giggled like a girl.

"errm, they're not our girlfriends, well except for ruka, who's the guy of hotaru, koko with nonoko and yuu, with anna." Tsubasa said, still blushing, just in time the girls walked to them.

"ahh! Minna, here's your copies for your photo shoot awhile ago." He then gave them 3 pictures each. All of them looked at their shots with amazement, especially mikan.

"wahh~! Kawaii~! We look great! Arigatou naru~!" she said while she hug narumi. The latter was surprised and just returned it by patting her head, while looking at natsume mischievously.

'_so he didn't noticed, huh?'_ "no problem, mi chan! Anything for you, hime san." He said, I mean shouted, enough for natsume to hear, as he kisses mikan's hand like a prince would do, which made mikan blush a hundred shades of red.

* * *

Natsume pov

"…anything for you, hime san." I heard that gay naru shouted. '_does he has to be damn loud?'_I quickly removed my gaze from my manga to take a look at what's going on. To my surprise, I saw him kissing polka's hand! The weird thing is, that baka isn't doing anything to stop him!

"oi! Don't just go and kiss a girl's hand without permission! Bastard!" I shouted at him as I grab polka's hand away from that gay.

"where are we going? Hey, natsume!" polka shouted as I drag her outside the door.

"tsk, to my car, of course." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, while I face her with my smirk. I noticed the look on her face, she's wincing as she's glancing at the hand that I was dragging. I'm hurting her. I let go of her hand quickly, not taking anymore of her denseness, so I pinned her to a wall.

"why the hell is that gay kissing your hand?"

"u-um…just to say thank you, p-please, let me go already…" she said weakly as she tried to escape my gaze. I got annoyed and raised her chin, making her look at me directly.

"don't let anyone treat you like that, or else, I might feel hurt in my heart again, I don't know why, but when I saw that bastard doing stuffs like that to you, I feel frustrated that I could kill him anytime. So please," I paused as I rest my head next to polka's ear,

"don't make me feel like that again." I took a peek at her face, to my amazement, she's blushing! I then released her and faced my back to her, stifling a laugh.

"soo, what'll we do now?" polka asked like nothing happened, '_how dense can this person be?'_

"we'll wait for them, _pandas_" I looked at her, hoping she would get what I meant,

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"YOU….YOU PERVERTED FREAK! WHAT KIND OF A GUY ARE YOU?" she shouted at the top of her voice, while I just smirked in contentment.

* * *

Normal pov

"what an interesting guy natsume is," everyone looked at the owner of the voice, which is narumi.

"yeah, all we have to do is kick that pride out of him and make him realize his own feelings." Ruka said with a smirk. He then turned his attention to his fiancé, who looked like she had just finished a call.

"ruka, tell hyuuga that you guys will be staying until Sunday, which is two days from now." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"b-but, should we be doing the opposite, y-you know, pack and leave, now that her brother is coming home tomorrow?" yuu said, with a little regret, he shouldn't be messing with hotaru when she's this determined.

Hotaru gave her a glare, which made yuu whimper like a puppy, and said,

"stage 2, make hyuuga prove himself to youchii."

* * *

natsume: nice, so you're wearing pandas now, huh?

mikan: you pervert! i can't believe i fell for a pervert like you!

lain: ehehehe please review!


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys!

arigatou for your reviews! i feel soo happy! ^^

natsume: tch, who cares anyways?

mikan: don't be soo rude natsume!

lain: ehehe, don't worry, i'm used to it anyways...-_-"

mikan: see! you made her mood into a bad one!

natsume:hn, well anyways, she doesn't own gakuen alice, or else it'll be a bad story...

mikan: you egoistical jerk!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Ruka pov

"what happened to you?" I asked with disbelief to his best friend.

"tsk, getting this baka away from that freak." Natsume replied with a snort, while pointing to the brunette who is now sleeping inside his black _Ferrari_. I knew that natsume has certain feelings to my fiancé's best friend, I knew before the very person does! '_I can't believe, my ever so composed, genius best friend was this dense and possessive with mikan!'_ I thought as i bump my head on the wall in my imagination. Hotaru, his fiancé, just smirked in contentment.

Just then, everyone got out of the studio and is now in the parking lot. Koko saw natsume and a mischievous grin was now on his face.

"oi, natsume! Err, I mean _romeo_, oh where oh where is _Juliet_, romeo?" koko said as he tip toed to natsume's side. '_bad move koko.'_ I thought, as I shook my head. I just saw a vein pop out of natsume's head, while his left brow was twitching non-stop!

"natsu- heeeeeeyyyy!" koko screamed as natsume punched him on the chest, really hard.

"tch, shut up, or else…."

"okaaayyy! Just please let me livvveee!"

And after hearing that plea, natsume came to me and hotaru,

"so, where are we going next?"

"baka. Of course to the mall, where else? Just go to the mall near this company, that's all." Hotaru answered with a glare, but before natsume could turn and take his leave, hotaru pulled on his sleeve and said,

"if you do something to that dummy, I will never forgive you." Take note, she's wearing a death glare.

"tsk, don't wory, I told you that I still have a promise to keep." He said while going to his car.

"if only you knew…." I heard hotaru whisper.

"what was that?" I asked her, '_does she knew about that promise…?'_

"hm? Ahh nothing. Come on, let's go already." She ordered me, '_is she hiding something…?'_

Ohh well…

* * *

Normal pov

Natsume got in of the car and started driving. Then, they came onto a stop, he remembered his childhood friend, and his first love. '_did she forgot about me? How about her promise? Is she really keeping it? Where the heck is she now?'_ he angrily thought as he accidentally hit the….

BEEP BEEEEPP!

"nyaa! I'm sorry! Where am i? wahh-" mikan woke up because of the noise, only to find herself inside natsume's car, while the latter is wincing and covering his ears because of her.

"what the hell? Are you trying to make me deaf?" natsume shouted angrily at her.

"i-I'm sorry…I-i…" she stammered,

"you're always damn noisy!" natsume scolded. _'what's with this girl?_'

then, he became aware of what's the situation right now, he's making mikan scared of him, just because of his mood. He just fixed his focus on the road and just kept silent.

Soon, mikan's eyes became watery, she didn't know what to say or do, and her companion is probably in a very bad mood right now. She just stared out the window, and tried hard not to cry. '_nat kun, where are you now? I really miss you so much…'_ she thought as she held her precious necklace.

'_I can't believe you forgot about me…'_ both of them thought. Mikan erased the thoughts away, hoping that she wouldn't cry, and removed the necklace and place it inside one of the side pockets of the car. After about ten minutes, they reached their destination, where all of their friends where waiting for them.

They sat there for awhile, while natsume thought of a way to apologize about what happened awhile ago. But, he should start a conversation first, when he was about to talk, mikan quickly got out of the car, wearing her _fake_ smile.

"uwaaa! Hotaru~! I missed you soo much!" she started crying, but hotaru knew the tears wasn't for her, she knew something happened, and mikan can't take it any longer,

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"what's with the fake smile, dummy? Didn't I tell you already that you're really bad at lying?" hotaru pointed out. Mikan just flashed a sad smile, wiped away the tears, and replied,

"haha! Nice joke hotaru! C'mon! Let's go already~!" mikan said as she dragged her best friend onto the entrance. Then, natsume got out of the car, a little frustrated. Hotaru saw him and glared daggers at him while mouthing the words,

"YOU'RE DEAD HYUUGA."

Natsume just smirked at her, oblivious to the fact that mikan's already crying while she's dragging hotaru inside. Suddenly, someone hit him on the back.

"yo! What happened to mikan?" tsubasa worriedly asked him.

"tsk,"

"hurry up you guys!" yuu said while anna drags him,

"yeah! C'mon!" koko agreed, and then started teasing nonoko again.

Natsume glared at them, and followed, alongside with ruka and tsubasa. Of course, the two's cautious of their distances with natsume, they knew that it's a bad time to mess with him right now.

Inside the mall, they agreed to have two groups. One composed of the girls, while the other composed of the boys. The girls then proceeded to a popular clothing store, of course there are still some die-hard fans, but at least they made it alive. The guys went to a game store, with some hardships, that is. Lesson learned: always wear your disguises.

Everyone was having a blast, the girls were trying out different dresses, while mikan was just silently following, trying out some clothes, too.

"mikan chan, is something bothering you?" anna asked, worry visible in her eyes.

"yeah, you could share it with us!" nonoko followed, mikan just showed a sad smile and said,

"don't worry, I'm fine~!"

Hotaru is really pissed off with her acting, she was about to aim the baka gun when misaki stopped her and dumped a handful of dresses at mikan.

"hey~ why did you do that misaki?" mikan asked as she pouted.

"just forget about it and have fun!" misaki told her cheerfully.

So, mikan put on her big smile, this time it was a true one, and followed, and soon, was having fun also. While finding a cute dress, a certain white dress caught her attention.

"wow~!"

* * *

Now the boys were looking for a game, natsume was just listening to his ipod. He's really bored; he's not even really listening to his ipod. He's thinking about mikan. '_was she having fun now?' 'how could I say sorry to her?' 'it's all your fault you stupid hyuuga! if you didn't pour your anger to her, she wouldn't be angry at you!'_ then, he suddenly remembered that the clothing store was near the restroom.

"I'm just going to the washroom. Don't you guys dare to follow me." He said coldly while he struggled to reach the clothing store. He put on his _aviator_ shades and spied on them.

"kyyaaaa~! Mikan you look so great in that dress!" nonoko squealed.

Upon hearing her name, natsume quickly looked at the view, mikan is wearing a white tube cocktail dress, with a black ribbon belt, and black hems. She looks very simple, yet very elegant and not to mention beautiful!

"really?" mikan asked as she turned around to face the mirror.

"yep! C'mon! buy it!" misaki coaxed.

"ehh…I don't have my wallet with me anyways…." Mikan said as she put her right hand on the back of her head.

"we'll buy it!" nonoko said as anna and misaki nodded their heads. Hotaru just sat there, looking at some fashion magazine.

"umm, please, thank you for the offer, but, I wouldn't like it if you guys pay for it. I'll just come back here and buy it next time, don't bother, please." Mikan said as she smiled gently. The three just nodded, and hotaru stood up,

"well, we better go to the restaurant already, I'm hungry." When hotaru said this, natsume headed back to the store, just to find ruka grinning.

"what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you _not_ to follow me?" natsume said, more like threat him.

"u-umm….h-h-otaru said that you're here, soo…" ruka stammered, as he avoided his gaze.

"so she's that sharp, huh?" natsume said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"c'mon, let's head back to the store, koko's very hungry, he's even mistaking some CDs as waffles!" ruka said as he stifled a laugh. Natsume smirked and said,

"tch, c'mon." and they both started to go back to the store.

* * *

"god! Finally, you came back natsume! Let's go! I'm starting to see….oohhh is that chicken legs? Gimme!" koko said, all of them just sweatdropped as koko tried to get a newspaper from an old man. Yuu apologized to the man and dragged the hallucinating koko to the restaurant.

"noooo! My precious chicken!"

"hey, will yah pipe down? you'll bring more attention to us!" tsubasa hissed.

"uhh….too late, we already did," ruka said as he pointed to the fans, screaming,

"kyyyaaa! Natsume kun~!"

"tsubasa! You're soo hot!"

"ruka! Marry me please!"

"yuu, can I be your girlfriend?"

"kyaaa! Koko you're soo kawaii~!"

The guys' eyes were wide open, while yuu shouted,

"RUN!"

Natsume then ran faster, next is ruka,

"where's the restaurant?" natsume said in between pants,

"at the 3rd floor, it's a floor above us, the name is,delizioso!" ruka replied.

"c'mon, follow me!" natsume said,

"wait! Yuu slow down!" koko shouted, mind you, he's still being dragged by yuu.

"how can i? we're being chased if you hadn't noticed!"

"well at least don't kill me!"

Let's leave the guys first and move to the girls now….

* * *

"hey,….guys….slow down….a….bit!" anna shouted in between pants.

"we can't!...our fans are still chasing us, you know!" misaki shouted back. Yes, they were chased by their fans, too. Hotaru couldn't take it anymore, she was tired, not to mention the extra loads of their shopping bags. She pulled out her baka gun and began aiming for the crowd

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Almost everyone was hit, while hotaru transformed the baka gun to a microphone.

"if you dare to chase us again, I'm sure you'll face our _real_ wrath." Hotaru threatened them. But instead of crying, the fans just nodded in agreement while whispering,

"wow, did you see the strict face of hotaru chan? It's soo cold…I love it!"

"you said it!"

Hotaru then motioned the girls to head to the restaurant, this time, they relaxed.

They reached the restaurant, they got a private room that can house up to 6 persons, and ordered a glass of water each.

Then, after two minutes, the guys came in, all gasping well, except for natsume and ruka, that is, who is usually the target of the fans.

"please…..5…glasses of water…." Yuu muttered to the waitress.

"hai." The waitress replied, rather enthusiastic that she had a close encounter with the top models of Japan. When the waitress went out of the room, the girls suddenly burst out laughing! Even hotaru's chuckling!

"what…h-happened to you guys? You look v-very haggard to me! Bwahaha" misaki said in between laughs while pointing at them.

"those….they're monsters!" yuu exclaimed.

"I can't believe our fans are that crazy!" tsubasa said, and a big grin was now visible on his face.

"heh, now I know how to work out without even landing a foot inside the gym!" koko joked.

"how about you girls?" ruka asked seriously, then the guys' faces suddenly became worried.

"yeah, did those buffoons hurt you?" tsubasa asked, with a dark aura now enveloping the atmosphere.

"haha, don't worry, but yeah, we got chased, too," anna stated.

"but it's a good thing that hotaru chan is with us!" nonoko then continued.

"yeah! She totally showed 'em!" misaki exclaimed excitedly while punching in air.

"but, I feel kinda awful for those guys, I mean, they're not doing anything wrong, right?" mikan said softly while she put on a thinking pose.

Everyone sweatdropped at her statement, '_she's so dense!'_

"baka, they're chasing us like mindless zombies. My doing is appropriate to the situation." Hotaru annoyingly stated.

"ohh, I thought we're just playing tag! My bad, hehe" mikan giggled as she put her hand at the back of her head, and once again, everyone fell down anime style, even the two stoic people with them did!

Then, the waitress came in excited, and handed them the menu.

"we'll have two party size meat lover's, 10 iced teas, and for desert?" hotaru asked.

"ohh! I'll have a chocolate pudding please~!" mikan said cheerfully as she raised her hand like an elementary student.

"oh, and instead of two, we will have three party size meat lover's." ruka said as he smiled ever so gently to the waitress, which was now blushing scarlet.

"h-hai! Is that all, sir?"

"hai." Ruka replied.

While waiting, everyone was talking about random things very lively, well, except for natsume, mikan was now having fun and with the help of her friends, she forgot all about the incident with natsume.

'_tch, I'm itching to tease her right now! So you want to ignore me huh? But, why do I feel that my day's incomplete when i don't have a chance to talk to her? This is getting soo confusing!'_ natsume shouted in his head while he tossed his hair back. He can't take it anymore, he stood up abruptly and left the room quickly, he doesn't care even he got swallowed by the crowd; all he want now was a time for himself. But little did he know that a pair of amber eyes followed his back, sadly.

"natsume!" ruka shouted as he followed his best friend.

"what now ruka? Can't you see I want to be alone?" natsume irritatingly shouted back. Ruka then ran faster, and caught natsume by the shoulder.

"we know about what happened with you and mikan, just let her cool down." ruka gently said.

"but, why do I feel like my world's crumbling down because of what's happening between us? This is all damn confusing! I feel hurt when she hug that shadow freak, happy when she smiles, sad when she cries!" natsume angrily said while he messed up his hair as he went to the mall garden.

"natsume, maybe you're falling for-"

"that's shit ruka! I can't be falling for polka! I have to remember that promise! That's the reason why I got pissed off with her awhile ago, I remembered mi chi and I think that she damn forgot me already!"

"natsume, just let her go, and let fate be the one leading you first."

"what fate? So you're saying that there's a reason that I forgot her? That there's a reason why polka came into our lives now? Oh come on! That's bull shit ruka!" he shouted back, ruka was thankful now that the garden was empty except for the two of them, he was now losing his patience with his hard headed best friend.

"listen, you'll later thank kami sama that mikan came into your life, hyuuga! Don't say that fate is damn shit will yah? Everything will be alright, just don't think about mi chi for this once! Let her go! You've been always living in the past, wake up!" ruka shouted as he clutched natsume's shoulders.

"…" then natsume turned and faced his back to ruka, while he turned his hands into fists, trembling because of anger….and confusion.

Ruka the exhaled, counted from 1-10 and, his patience is back, he then turned towards the door, but before he turned the handle,

"hurry up, everyone's waiting for you, especially the worried mikan." And then left.

'_you're soo stubborn, natsume, I just wish that you could open up to mikan…'_

_

* * *

_

lain: nicee! i love the drama!

natsume: tch, you made me shout at ruka? *glare*

lain: ano...i just want it to have a little tension~!

mikan: mou.. you're mean lain chan -_-

lain: don't worry! it'll be better after the next update~! so stay tuned guys~! oh and please review~!


	13. Chapter 13

hey minna san~! this is chapter 13~!

mikan: yehey~! congrats~!

natsume: why congratulate her? it's the same update every week...

me: ehehe...well, i don't own gakuen alic-

natsume: or else no one will even appreciate it.

me: hey!

mikan: anyways, chapter 13 minna~!

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Mikan pov

Yukihara mansion

I was now wearing my pink silk pajamas, as I slumped on my bed, even natsume left; guess he won't be staying here for the night. But still, ruka insisted that he should go with natsume, he really is a great friend.

Then, a picture of natsume's back appeared in my head, '_why am I feeling this way? What is so special about him?'_

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_The once happy aura of the room changed when natsume and ruka came back, both are silent, with a dark aura enveloping them. Natsume seems soo…distant._

_When we paid for the food already, I decided that I'll just ride with everyone, now that natsume and I are in a weird situation. Ruka then rode wit natsume, what's with them? Did something happen?_

"_oi, dummy." Hotaru called out to me, although she was just right beside me, I realized that I became far from them, too. I kept isolating myself just because I feel bad about my little fight with natsume, yes they tried to cheer me up, and it worked, I'm so grateful for that. But why do I feel so depressed? Is it because I saw natsume in a depressed stage, too?_

"_mikan," hotaru called out to me again, this time, the worry in her voice was increasing. I then left my gaze from the window to her,_

"_yes?" god, it was the first time I talked ever since lunch!_

"_we know that you feel bad, just let him cool down a bit," hotaru said to me, gently._

"_yeah, don't worry, it'll be alright." Anna said softly, while nonoko just nodded in agreement._

"_just think about other stuffs, like….ah! your brother's coming back tomorrow!" misaki exclaimed, as I put on a small smile._

"_yeah, I already told maria about his room, about the food that will be cooked tomorrow," the thing is, I can't take it just to see natsume's face, it made my heart ache, and at the same time jump and beat faster._

"_hotaru, remember the appointments that I cancelled for tomorrow?"_

"_yes, why?"_

"_well, since I have nothing else to do, I just called them awhile ago, I'll be continuing it. After 4:00 pm, I'll be going to my photo shoot at _Gucci's" _i said nonchalantly._

"_mikan, we know you're just keeping yourself busy because you want to avoid him…but-" anna was cut off._

"_no, let her, she probably feels depressed, rather than crying herself to death, it's a good way to keep yourself from thinking of your problems." Hotaru said as she showed a sad smile. _

"_arigatou, don't worry, I'll be alright." I gave them a reassuring smile._

"_make sure you'll be, or else I'm going to kill hyuuga for making you sad like this." Misaki said as she shrugged playfully._

"_ok ok, don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise!" I said as I raise my hands and giggled. Then, we had a lively conversation. When we reached the mansion,_

"_we're back!" I shouted as I opened the door. Maria came to greet me and offer some help with the bags, but I noticed the uneasy look on her face,_

"_maria, is there something wrong?" I asked gently._

"_umm, n-nothing mikan sama," she said as she avoids my gaze._

"_ookkkaaayy, are you su-"_

"_natsumeandrukasamaleft...*breathes for air* -!" she said as she gasped for air at the end. I looked at hotaru, who is now talking on the phone, probably ruka?_

"_yeah…okay…love you, oh and tell hyuuga he's done for it." Hotaru said as she sighed, and then looked at me._

"_he said that hyuuga won't be staying here for the night, he needs to have some quiet time for himself, and his mansion is the right place for it, his family is out of the country, I guess." She stoped just to take a look at my reaction, which is now troubled, then continued,_

"_ruka came with him so that he could help his insensitive excuse for a best friend." I then smirked at that comment, what? It's funny! _

"_mikan, are you all right with it?" tsubasa asked me, for the fifth time, I guess he's really worried for me, huh?_

"_yeah, I'm cool with it! Ehehe" I said as I left out a nervous laugh, yeah, it's true that I'm okay with it, but I can't help get paranoid about it, is he that mad at me?_

_Then, we settled in our own rooms, I moved to my original room, and decided that I'm not hungry to eat dinner, which leads us to my situation right now…._

_End of flashback…_

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"come in…" I shouted, as I hugged my knees. Hotaru came in, along with the other girls.

"hi mikan~!" anna said enthusiastic,

"we brought some food for yah!" misaki said as she showed me some BBQ, mashed potatos, teriyaki, and salmon. How did she bring all that at once?

"ano…didn't I tell you guys I'm not hungry?" I told them.

"but you have to eat something you know!" nonoko said as she elbowed me.

"or else, taste the wrath of my baka gun." Hotaru threatened me. I just left out a soft giggle and ate the food that they presented to me. After about ten minutes, I'm finished, and not to mention satisfied! Who knew I was _that_ hungry?

"whew! Now I'm totally full!" I said as I plopped down on my bed again.

"tsk tsk, and you said you're not hungry?" misaki said as she folded her arms on her chest.

"ehehe, well, gomen ne~!" I apologized sheepishly.

"umm, ano… I'll go to the music room, ne?" I asked their permission. Misaki showed a sad smile,

"we understand, take your time." They already knew another thing I do when I'm stressed and depressed, play my favorite instrument. So I then proceeded to the music room, where the grand piano is. I checked my pieces; I found the _moonlight 1__st__ movement_ by Beethoven. For me that was the piece that suits my mood, depressed. At least I could pour out my depression, right?

So I then take the piece, and started playing. As I played the piece, little by little, I felt that my problems suddenly got lighter, like I was really pouring all my problems in the song.

Meanwhile in

* * *

mikan's room…

"hotaru, what about phase 2 of our plan?" nonoko asked.

"yeah, what are we going to do now that natsume's not here…" anna pointed out.

"and mikan's feeling so depressed and stressed with the commotion between them!" misaki paniced.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"calm down, will yah?" hotaru threatened, as she blow the smoke from the baka gun.

"look, it will still continue. Hyuuga and ruka will come back here tomorrow afternoon."

"but didn't mikan said that she'll be going tomorrow afternoon?" anna hesitatingly asked.

"don't worry, about the fight that's happening between them, it happened in great timing," hotaru paused as she saw the bulged eyes of her friends, then continued.

"this will get more interesting, and it will also make them realize that both are important to each other." '_and finally know that they already met, and this is…fate._'

"o-okay…so, how will hyuuga prove himself to youchii?" misaki asked.

"I still don't know…any suggestions?" then, all was quiet, thinking of a great way… after about ten minutes…no one thought of a plan..

"ughh, let's just depend it on hyuuga, he's a smart guy." Hotaru said finally as she rubs her temples, hard. Like on cue, mikan came in, feeling much better, but at the same time, tired, too.

"*yawn* hey, won't you guys sleep already?" mikan asked as she rubs her eyes.

"mikan sakura, are you kicking us out?" nonoko asked teasingly as she place her hands on her waist.

"iie….i'm just tired, that's all" mikan said as she put on a gentle smile.

"haha, hai, kobanwa, mikan" anna said as she hugs mikan, then nonoko, and misaki.

"'kay, kobanwa, hope you guys have a nice sleep….hotaru.." mikan said as she stretches her arms to hotaru. The latter just rolled her eyes and hugged her.

"kobanwa, dummy." Hotaru said then followed the girls out of the room as she turns the lights off, and closed the door. Mikan then rested on her bed, welcoming a sweet slumber.

* * *

Let's then proceed to the hyuuga mansion…

"natsume, will you stop that already! You'll be getting drunk if you don't!" ruka shouted to his best friend. Natsume didn't even bother to look up; he just kept on with what he is doing. Ruka got pissed off and snatched the bottle from him.

"hey! What's the big deal?" natsume shouted at him..

"so what? You want me to stare at you while you drink nonstop because of your problems?" ruka shot back.

"…don't stop me…ruka…" natsume managed to mutter.

"and? You can't solve your problems just by drinki-"

Natsume suddenly grabbed ruka by the shoulders.

"I wish that mi chi and mikan are one." He said, this is the first time he got drunk because of a girl, well, he got to admit that mikan is not _just_ a girl. Now natsume's in a drunken man's syndrome.

"Why did mi chi left me? Did she forget about me? I've been damn trying to be loyal to her for more than freakin' five years already! Then mikan came in the picture…why…why do I suddenly feel like what I felt for mi chi before? This is all so damn confusing! Shit!" natsume yelled. '_god! He's so stubborn!'_

"natsume… how many times did I tell you already to forget the past and give mikan a chance! You always close yourself to someone new! Just let go and forget about mi chi already!"

"even if I do that so many times already…i…I can't! she's the first one that I loved! I closed myself so that I won't feel hurt again! I'm tired of this shit!" natsume shouted, sounding really frustrated.

"i…I just want to love mikan without feeling guilty that I forgot about mi chi…" he whispered as he smiled sadly. Ruka was shocked to hear this, even though he's his best friend, he didn't know anything about this! '_so that's why… don't worry natsume, I'll help you find her…'_ ruka felt sorry for his best friend, he smiled gently and patted natsume's back,

"don't worry, for _your_ mikan's sake, I'll be helping you.." natsume looked at him and muttered,

"arigatou…." And suddenly, he passed out.

* * *

The next day…

Yukihara mansion

WAKE UP! BAKA WAKE UP! AHO BAKA WAKE UP!

"ugh…." Our favorite brunette muttered.

"oh… it's 9 am. Youchii will arriving in about….an hour," then she slept again…

5…youichi

4…saturday

3…9 am

2…arriving

1…hour..?

"OMG! I BETTER GET DRESSED!" she squealed. Like lightning, she stormed into the bathroom, took a quick shower, got dressed, and did her morning routine. Take note: it only took her 15 minutes to do all those things. When she was all done, she left her room and proceeded to the first floor to get something to eat. By the time she reached the said floor, she was welcomed by the impatient hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"owwieee…" mikan whimpered, when she stood up, she dusted her denim mini shorts, red halter top, grabbed her pink cardigan and combed her hair with her hand. She saw everyone, who is sitting on the sofas; all was present except for natsume.

Hotaru is wearing white skinny jeans, a loose navy blue silk shirt, and some silver teardrop-shaped earrings; she's also wearing some dark blue wedges.

Misaki's wearing a brown halter dress that reached up to her knees, white doll shoes, and a white and brown headband.

Anna is wearing a sleeveless white shirt, pink mini skirt, a white bandana on her head, and a pair of pink plumps.

Nonoko is wearing a green sundress with a white cardigan, green doll shoes, and a white ribbon is holding her hair in a low ponytail.

For the boys:

Ruka's wearing a pale orange polo, with the top two buttons undid with the sleeves rolled up, black denim jeans, red orange sneakers, and a pair of shades.

Tsubasa on the other hand is wearing a white muscle shirt, a silver dog tag, pocket shorts, and lastly a pair of urban fat shoes.

Yuu is wearing a white muscle shirt, with a gray vest, black skinny jeans, and a pair of gray sneakers.

Koko is wearing a blue tee that says, "don't you underestimate the party king!", pocket shorts, a pair of shades, and navy blue urban shoes.

"mikan chan~! Let's go already!" anna waved at her while nonoko pushed her to the SUV.

"yeah! Your brother isn't the patient type, you know?" misaki reminded her.

"but what about breakfa-" too late,

"Tokyo international airport, step on it." Hotaru ordered the driver, and the next thing she knew, anna was waving goodbye to the boys, they were speeding to the airport, and her plea for something to eat was repeatedly ignored by her nervous friends.

* * *

Yukihara mansion…

"goodbye girls~!" tsubasa waved frantically.

"yeah, see yah later!" koko shouted,

"wait, I'm suddenly having the feeling that we forgot about something…." Ruka said as he placed his finger on his chin. They all looked each other with questioning looks on their faces until…

3…breakfast

2…mikan

2…OH DAMN!

"mikan...*gulp* didn't eat breakfast…."tsubasa declared, rather nervous.

"so? What's the big deal?" koko asked. Tsubasa's eyes looked like big plates right now..

"OH MY GOD! The problem with mikan chan is when she didn't eat breakfast….she'll….she'll" tsubasa panicked.

"she what?" everyone asked him impatiently.

"she'll be like moody all of the sudden, she'll suddenly get some mode swings, too." Everyone looked at him like he's crazy or mad.

"plus, youichi will be coming home, and he'll notice that, and you won't like it when he's angry…" tsubasa continued. So that clear things up,

GOOD LUCK TO THE GIRLS!

* * *

in the SUV

"ermm...mikan..?" misaki asked the brunette... hotaru then took a peek at mikan, she's emitting a dark aura..'_wait, did mikan eat breakfast already?'_

_"_anna, did you guys actually allow this dummy to eat?" hotaru asked as she narrowed her eyes to her.

anna on the other side, looked suprised, "ermm...iie...?" everyone looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"shit...driver san, go to the airport, FAST!" so the SUV was now going twice as fast as it was before...

* * *

well that's all minna~!

natsume: thank kami sama that it's over

mikan: meanie!

me: so please review~!


	14. Chapter 14

hey minna~!

me: yey~! chapter 14's up!

natsume: hoorah! *sarcastic*

mikan: yehey~! you finally felt happy for her!

natsume: baka. can't you hear the sarcasm?

me: anyways, i don't own gakuen alice!

mikan: so here's chapter 14!

* * *

Chapter 14

The group then reached the airport 30 minutes earlier than the original time planned. Everyone was keeping distance with mikan, even the ice queen is!

Finally, they reached a fast food chain, all their faces lit up as mikan rushed inside.

"ohayo miss, what would you like to order?" the girl in front of the cashier.

"do you still have your breakfast meal?" mikan asked with a cold tone, while she was giving off a deadly aura. This made the girl shudder in fear; misaki saw the situation and quickly went to the girl,

"hi, my name is misaki, and I'm a friend of her," misaki then motioned to mikan. The girl just nodded vigorously and asked,

"umm…you're one of the G5, right?" she asked, misaki then nodded happily while she removed her shades,

"but please be quiet about this, ne?"

"hai! Now, what's your order miss?" the girl then asked cheerfully,

"oh, mikan will be having a serving of pancakes, scrambled eggs with ham and cheese, oh and a cup of hot chocoloate!" misaki ordered for her friend, she looked at the girl, and saw the shocked, but happy expression on her face,

"nani? Are you okay?" misaki asked her as she waved her hand in front of the girl.

"yiiipppp! You mean _the _mikan yukihara? OMG OMG OMG! I'm her biggest fan!" the girl squealed.

"oh, and my name is iana akitoha, a pleasure to meet you girls~!" she then rushed to the kitchen while mikan went to an empty table and sat there. Her companions just sweatdropped and followed to the table.

_Life is all about money money money! Everyone jump to t-_

"hai." Hotaru answered her phone,

"damn damn DAMN! Did you feed mikan already? She didn't eat anyt-" tsubasa panicked at the other line.

"baka. Don't shout tsubasa, yes, we are in a fast food chain right now…BAKA. Don't worry, she'll be eatin- yes I know what she could be like! God, you're talking to her best friend if you haven't notice!...yeah yeah…..iie, about 4 pm, she'll be leaving to some photo shoot….well, blame your baka, insensitive best friend for that matter!...tsk, we're still waiting for the devil….hai, fine! Sheesh!" hotaru kept on shouting, and then with a heavy sigh, closed her phone.

"so, it's tsubasa huh?" nonoko pointed out.

"hai, oh and misaki," hotaru turned to her,

"your baka boyfriend said hi" misaki blushed at that and asked,

"really?"

"yep." Hotaru nodded as a waiter came with their order; well, for mikan, that is.

When everything was laid out already, everyone waited for mikan to start eating.

"itadakimasu." Mikan said as she clasped her hands together and began eating.  
'_wow, so she's that hungry, huh?'_ hotaru smirked at the brunette beside her. Mikan noticed this and quickly gave hotaru a glare, then proceeded in eating.

'_she's _the _mikan yukihara? How can she eat that much without even gaining weight?'_ iana admired her idol.

After five minutes, the brunette sighed with satisfaction as she lay back in her seat.

"so, miss cranky pants, had enough already?" anna and nonoko asked mikan with a grin on their face. "hai~! Let's go~!" mikan shouted cheerfully as she raise her fist in the air.

'_she's back!'_ everyone cheered in their mind as they follow mikan to the door. As they went out, anna then let misaki remember of tsubasa, and started a lively conversation.

"so….is tsubasa courting you, ne?" anna asked as she tip toed and place her arm around the nape of misaki's neck.

"ano…..ehh" but before she can answer, nonoko copied anna's gesture and asked,

"or better yet, do you feel _something_ towards him?"

"maybe she does, ne?" hotaru teased her, '_she's gonna blow soon..'_

"you like him, right?" = anna

"no, she loves him!" = nonoko

"gals…she's gonna bl-" too late, she already did.

"HAI, FINE! I LOVE HIM, OKAY?" misaki yelled, causing all attentions focused on them, while the trio all have an evil grin on their face, and mikan giggle in excitement,

"kyaaa~! Finally!" anna, nonoko, and mikan squealed in delight, as hotaru took the opportunity to take some pictures of misaki's blushing face.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"oi dummies, be quiet will you? Look, everyone's looking at us" hotaru stated as she keep her baka gun away.

"kyyyaa~! But still, I can't believe it, tsubasa nii actually has a chance towards you, huh?" mikan said as she poked misaki on her shoulder.

"wait, he is courting you, ne?" nonoko asked. Everyone waited for her answer, until a small nod was shown.

"kyaa~! Well say yes already!" = nonoko

"heck yeah!" = anna

"or he'll give up if you don't" = mikan

"d-don't worry, I'll a-answer him…." Misaki stuttered. But before anyone could react, misaki narrowed her eyes at the brunette with a mischievous grin, _'payback time, mikan!'_

"so all of us already have a love life, ne?" she started, hotaru's eyes widen as she guessed where this will lead.

"nani?" anna asked as hotaru glared at her.

"well, anna has yuu, nonoko with koko, hotaru and ruka, plus me and….you know." Misaki blushed at her own statement.

"how about you, mikan? How's your _relationship_ with natsume?" mikan's head shot up when she heard this.

"misaki!" nonoko warned her, they clearly knew that misaki has a dark side when she's provoked. I guess they did, really bad.

"do you like natsu-"

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"that's enough! You crossed the line, so snap out of it!" hotaru shouted at misaki, who was now back to reality. Misaki then realized what she said hurt her best friend, and quickly went to mikan's side.

"too bad, who's this natsume guy?" a familiar voice came from behind, and a 14 year old boy with dirty blonde hair and silver eyes greeted their sights.

"youichi." Hotaru whispered.

* * *

Mikan pov

'_misaki…how can you say that?'_ I shouted angrily in my head. Yes, we provoked her, but how? Why?

I quickly ran to a nearby bench, to catch my breath.

"mikan! Thank god *gasp* you stopped…" misaki then catch her breath, too in front of me. I just staered at her with a blank expression and shrugged.

"mikan…hey, I'm sorry I said some things to you. Yeah, I know, I'm evil, ne?" I guess she tried to cheer me up.

"…"

"hey, I'm really sorry mikan chan…..pleaase?" misaki pleaded as she showed me a sad smile, '_oh great…so smiling sadly is the new 'in' now, huh?'_ I smirked at my own thoughts.

"…"

"mikan chan! Please! I'll do anything for you~!" misaki nearly cried, then my head shot up in surprise, anything?

"anything, huh?" Then, misaki's expression lit up as she showed a cheeky smile,

"yep! Anything!"

Hmmm…nice.

"okay, first, you have to answer tsubasa nii, and your answer should be, yes!" I said happily. While I saw her face turns red, hahaha!

"h-hai…"

"oh, there's a second one!" I announced as I show a cheeky smile.

"nani?"

"hai! The second is….please, please don't say anything like that again, even if you're pissed off, please don't say such hurtful things to us, okay?" I asked as I showed her a small smile.

"gomen for what I said awhile ago, and I promise to do what you said!" she shouted as she showed me a reassuring smile, and so, I hugged her.

"hai~! Let's go back to them, they might be worrying about us." I said happily as I grabbed her hand and started our way back to the girls. But I can't stop wondering, '_how's natsume doing now?'_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile at the hyuuga residence….

Inside a black and white themed modern room, there lay our hot crimson eyed teenager on a queen size, with a black comforter and some little red flames dancing on the hem of it, white blanket, some soft, and red pillows.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"ughhh….shut it…ruka…" natsume muttered, but nothing happened,

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"hn, five minutes…" he whispered.

BEEP BEEP BE-

"oh come on! Will yah shut up? Fine I'm up already!" natsume shouted as he removed the covers and sat up on the edge of his bed, '_9:35 am…. Hn, there's a note.'_ Natsume picked up the note beside the clock and read it:

* * *

_Natsume,_

_Oi, wake up sleepyhead! We're in the yukihara's house right now, so hurry up and follow us!_

_Oh, and you'll have a little hangover since you were drunk last night. But, as expected, you won't remember a thing about it, sheesh, well, just hurry up and get your butt here! -ruka_

_

* * *

_

'_tch, as usual, but, now that he mentioned it, my head hurts like hell! And he said just a little, huh?'_ He complained as he rubbed his sore head.

"shit…." He muttered under his breath as he went down to the bright, modern kitchen room and gets some pain reliever for his never ending headache. After getting some medicine, he opened the fridge and pour cold water into a glass. He then looked around and sat on a high chair. '_mi chi… mikan, what could be their connection with each other? I mean, mikan looks like mi chi. they have the same bubbly, hyper and cute character…tch, mikan even has the childlike character of mi chi!...ugh, now my god damn headache is getting worse.'_ Natsume thought as he headed back to his room and chose a navy blue fit, sleeveless shirt with a white emo smiley that is listening to its ipod, worn out pants with a pair of urban sneakers, and also, a large jacket and his signature aviator shades.

After doing his regular morning routine, he looked at the mirror once more and muttered to himself, "watch out ruka, you're so dead…" and headed out to the door, without even making a stop at the kitchen, and started the engine of his car.

"mikan…."

* * *

Back to the airport…

"hey gals~! We're bac- youichi~!" mikan squealed as she let go of misaki's hand and ran to her brother.

"I missed you!" she squealed yet again as she tackled youchii into a big bear hug. At first, youichi was surprised that she suddenly popped only from who-knows-where, and just grinned as he hugged her back.

Between of them, youichi was more mature, eventhough he's a year younger than her, and he also treats his onee chan as an imouto, so that kinda explains his being overprotective of mikan, alongside with tsubasa.

"I missed you too, baka" youichi whispered to her.

"baka? Mou~~ you're so mean!" mikan escaped from his grasp as she stuck out her tongue.

"tch, well, I just wanna go home…" he announced softly,

"before I got chased by those-"

"fan girls?" hotaru guessed.

"hai."

"then make a quick run for it."

"why?"

"c-cause here they come! RUN!" anna shouted, so we all followed, mikan quickly took one of his carry-on bags, misaki got one also, and youichi grabbed his rolling luggage. When they reached the SUV, they quickly got in with the luggage,

"welcome back-" the driver greeted.

"yeah yeah, just drive us home, NOW!" youichi shouted, the driver just followed his orders and abruptly stepped on the accelerator.

"damn those fan girl! Can't they leave me alone even for just a single god damn day?" he complained as his eyes widen.

"d-don't tell me that…you girls deal with this every day?"

" yep, you got that right." Misaki agreed.

"but, you always deal with this too in USA, right?" nonoko asked.

"hai. Typical of them." Then, when they lost those girls for good, they soon relaxed and anna, nonoko, misaki, and mikan slept, what an exhausting way to start the weekend, ne?

"psst, hey, hotaru nee, how's your plan going?" youichi whispered to the girl beside him.

"hm, no improvements yet, as you know, they're in a fight right now." Hotaru whispered back, she was now in her business mode.

"but, are you sure that he's the one?" he questioned as hotaru glared at him.

"what? I'm just making sure." Youichi stated as he raised his hands with defeat.

"are you questioning me, youichi yukihara?" hotaru glared even more.

"i-iie, it's just that, how can I make sure that he really is _him_?" youichi questioned softly.

"don't worry, we didn't thought of a way for hyuuga to show you, but you'll know, you're close to him, right?"

"hai. the _him_ that I know is protective of mimi, will do anything for her, too." Youichi paused as he remembered his promise to _him_.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_nii chan… where are you going?" a young youichi asked an 8 year old boy with an expressionless face, but deep inside, felt like his world was crumbling down since the only friends he have are _him_, mi chi, and tsubasa nii, but his tsubasa nii only visits their home every two months, and mi chi's a girl for god's sake! So only _he _is always by his side, but now, his only closest guy friend's leaving him…_

"…_I'll be going away, to Tokyo to be exact, but don't worry, i'll always be your nii chan, okay?"_

"_h-hai…" youichi replied as he tried to keep back his tears._

"_you know, it's not a weakness for a boy to cry in front of people, it's actually a strength, it shows how strong you are, because it's really hard for a boy to cry in public." And as he said those words, tears then ran down across my face, he just smiled sadly at me as I hugged him._

"_don't worry, I'll never forget you and mi chi… I'll always search for you guys, okay?"_

_I just nodded weakly as he rubs my tears away with his hands, and looked at me directly in my eyes._

"_promise me that you'll take care of mi chi for me, okay?" my face turned serious as I stared back at him._

"_hai. I promise, nii chan." He smiled gently as he hugged me for the last time, and turned his back at me,_

"_good bye, and take care, you chan."_

_And that's the last time I ever cried in front of anyone._

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

"he even made me promise to protect mimi for him." He whispered as he stared to the brunette who is sleeping like an angel at his other side.

* * *

okay! that's all that i got for now!

mikan: okay! don't forget to leave a review!

natsume: tch, as if she'll if she didn't recieve one..

me: well, kinda... so please drop a review!


	15. Chapter 15

mikan: hey minna~! lain chan gave me the copy of the story so i'll just present it myself~!

natsume: where's that baka excuse for a writer anyways?

mikan: don't be mean to her! she's just taking a leave 'cuz she's sick, and busy, poor lain chan... T_T

natsume: tch, don't worry polka, well, she doesn't own gakuen alice.

mikan: chapter 15 everyone!

* * *

Chapter 15

"ne, youichi, why are you wearing teal-colored contact lenses?" mikan looked up to herbrother, even though he's her little bro, he's still three inches taller than her, so when it comes to bickering, he'll always brag about how tall he is, and how small mikan is.

"well…" youchii started.

"he just like to try something new, and luckily, it's also a way for him to escape those bimbo fan girls," hotaru explained,

"but he still, looks….atractive," misaki narrowed her eyes at him as she made a frame out of her hands, which made tsubasa fume with jealousy, and youichi smirk.

"tch, of course I am" he said as he remembered the deal awhile ago..

* * *

_Flashback_

"_here." Hotaru gave him a box,_

"_nani?"_

"_just open it." So he did, and he found a container with a pair of teal colored contacts._

"_so?"_

"_baka. So, you'll use it until we have proven that hyuuga really is the one for the dummy…and you _can't_ be seen by hyuuga without those, it's like giving him a clue about everything, and it would ruin the fun, ne?" hotaru explained with a mischievous glint in her eyes, while smirking to the lad beside her._

"_but what if, I fall asleep wearing these?"_

"_baka, didn't I tell you already not, and I repeat, _not_ underestimate _the_ hotaru imai. It'll be okay, it won't 'cause you harm or irritate you in any manner, our own company made that." She said rather proudly._

"_okay, I just hope he would notice soon, I'm itching to, I can't believe I'm saying this, tackle him into a hug…" he said as he blushed, but looked away nonetheless, while hotaru just showed another small grin._

"_hmm, I'm expecting mikan to do more than that, though, even though she feels troubled and dense now, she loves natsume, and there's no stopping that."_

"_hai…." nonetheless, he also doubts what hotaru told him, how could natsume be there with his sister for a whole week without even noticing her? Yes, he looks exactly like nat kun, but he has to find out for himself, for the sake of mikan._

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

Youichi's pov

"welcome back, youchii sama…" maria bowed to me, I just gave her a slight nod, while our chauffeur carried my luggage to my room, but, I also helped him out with my carry-on bags, and followed him. As I reached the third floor, our chauffeur, calvin, waited for me to open the door, and so I did.

The welcoming aura of the room greeted me, with its teal wallpaper, queen size, round bed with its teal comforter, black sheets, and white pillows with black thread. The black, white and teal plaid carpeted floor adds up to the color theme. There's also an adjoining room that's leading to a mini living room. In short, the structure of the room is similar to that of mikan's, the difference is the color and of course, the things inside it.

* * *

normal pov

After unpacking for five minutes, he went down to the living room, only to be greeted by three shaking guys, his happy-go-lucky cousin, a stoic raven haired guy who's listening to his ipod, four girls who're having a lively chit chat.

"ehem…so," he started, and immediately, all eyes we at him, while natsume just narrowed his eyes on him, '_do I know that guy? Who is he?'_ youichi noticed his stare and cleared his throat.

"watashi wa youichi yukihara, a pleasure to _finally_ meet some of you," he stopped as he glared at the new guys, and glared eben harder at natsume, and of course, being natsume, glared back at him. But before the glaring contest begin, youchii just smirked and continued. '_hn…so you're the famous natsume hyuuga, huh?'_

"let's just cut the crap, I'm mikan's brother, I came back here to check on how's mikan doing, _but_, it doesn't mean that I'll check on her _only_, so, every guy who's straight here, except for star face, come in front!" he ordered. Everyone, even natsume, came in front of him.

"now, will yah shookai shimasu anata jishin?" he ordered, as everyone, except natsume, straighten their backs like soldiers.

"oh, and tell me your relationship with the girls." he said as he folded his arms on his chest.

"w-watashi wa ruka nogi, konyakusha of hotaru imai." he nervously said as he bowed,

"yuu tobita, b-boyfriend of anna.." yuu blushed.

"k-kokoro y-yome, boyfriend of n-nonoko." He nervously said, but his goofy smile was there, nonetheless.

"tch, natsume hyuuga, friends with these guys." He nonchalantly said as he pointed to the guys standing with him, and to tsubasa, who in turn gave a slight nod. When youchii's in front of natsume, he thought, '_hmm, natsume hyuuga, eventhough I didn't know the real name of nii chan, I still have the feeling that we met before, but first, we'll just prove if you're really worthy of her over these days.'_

"oi, stop staring, will yah?" natsume said as he glared at the boy in front of him right now. Youichi just glared even harder and shot back,

"baka, I asked you what is your relationship with those _girls_, not guys, are you deaf?" natsume's left eyebrow began twitching, but, he felt somewhat proud, like he knew him before,

"tch, are you tired of your stupid life? I could end it right here, no one, I repeat, _no one _tells me what to do." youichi just cocked an eyebrow at him, '_tch, yep, you have the attitude, but, he won't mind if I have a little fun, ne?'_ he thought evilly, he made a fist and suddenly punched him, but, to his surprise, natsume caught it and began twisting his wrist, as he kneeled in pain.

" tch, so you wanna god damn battle me, huh? I normally don't hurt little twerps like you, but since I have no choice, this will teach you Not. To. Mess. With. Me." He stressed on those last words as he also inserted some force onto the hold on youichi's wrist.

"hyuuga! will you stop that nonsense?" hotaru asked, err force him, so he just growled and let go of him, youichi stood up with an irritating smirk on his face, so now he knows how annoying it can feel when someone smirks at you, feeling pissed.

"oi, every guy who's standing!" he shouted to the remaining guys, who was still nervous.

"I'll allow you to date the girls, but if you dare make them cry, you have two choices, one, experience living hell courtesy of me, or, kiss your f*cking life sayonara, and let satan decide the punishment, but I guarantee you that there's no difference in what'll I do to you, are we damn clear?" youichi seriously shouted, while the guys just nodded nervously and sat down,

"as for you, thank kami sama that mikan's not here or-"

"or you'll tell on me and cry like a little twerp, who cares?" natsume said sarcastically, youichi, again smirked, and continued,

"or else, your chance with her'll be gone." Everyone's eyes nearly popped out form its sockets, except for hotaru.

"what did you say, bastard?" natsume covered his face with his bangs as he clenched his fists and was ready to kill him right now.

"wait, do you actually love my sister, or are you just playing with her? You'll regret that you lived in this world if you did." The young yukihara's eyes darken as he clenched his fists, too. Natsume can't take it; he was itching to punch his sorry face.

"die in hell," natsume growled at the boy, who is now amused with him, and the audience, you ask? They were all shocked at what youchii got him into, while hotaru, as usual, is recording everything.

"oh really? Well, I hope I see you there, because I know that you'll f*cking go there first. Talk about playing with your dolls! And you've picked the wrong girl to play- what the hell?" youchii didn't had the chance to finish his statement as he was pulled by his collar and raised by our angry model.

"listen, yukihara, first point, I'm not gay to play with dolls," he growled as he throw youichi to the floor,

"second, I god damn didn't play with anyone's feelings, especially if it's mikan," he then punched him in the guts.

"third, don't you dare judge a person you don't even know," he let youchii stand up and defend for himself, so youichi did and gave natsume a 45 degrees kick, but unfortunately, missed his target.

"god, you're so slow, fourth, I don't care about anyone orders me, you'll just waste your time, and finally, I repeat, DON'T GIVE ME SHIT ABOUT PLAYING WITH MIKAN'S FEELINGS, TCH, IF YOU THINK THAT I'M NOT SERIOUS ABOUT HER, WELL, SHUT YOUR EFFIN' MOUTH AND THINK AGAIN!" natsume shouted angrily as he punched the wall, 3 centimeters away from youichi's face, he clearly doesn't want to hurt him, but still, no one judges his actions.

"natsume…" ruka reached for him, but natsume moved quickly and exited the room. When he did, ruka and the guys followed him, but before they did, ruka gave hotaru a be-sure-that-this-is-all-part-of-the-plan look. Hotaru just glared at him and went to youichi's side, and the gals followed,

"hey, where's mikan?" youichi asked, wiping a blood stain off the side of his lips,

"you actually slept for five hours, and since mikan's phot shoots are early, she immediately went there." Hotaru answered,

"youchii, you should've think twice before saying those things to natsume!" anna gasped

"yeah, you're even lucky that he still let you live." Misaki joked.

"it's like you're challenging him, what's wrong with you?" nonoko scolded.

"don't worry, it's all part of the plan," hotaru reassured them, but they still worry about his condition nonetheless.

"matte, I'll just get an ice pack for your bruised lip." Nonoko then dashed inside the kitchen.

"come on, sit on the sofa." Misaki coaxed him while she and anna helped him stand. Youichi just smirked and said,

"umm, can you guys get some snacks? I'm kinda hungry," so the two nodded and later followed anna to the kitchen.

"he hadn't changed." Youchii muttered to hotaru.

"yeah, is that proof enough for yah?" hotaru asked sarcastically,

"a little, but he didn't say directly that he loves her, right? So, if he didn't prove that to me within this week, I'll treat him like those other bastards." Youichi threatened as he popped the joints in his hands.

"tsk, fine, but watch out, or else he'll kill you."

"hn, don't worry, I just gave him some chance to see what he's got, and I must say, he's still holding back at me, huh?"

"like misaki said, you're lucky he still let you live."

"but, it's also a good thing that he finally showed his emotions, from the reports you sent me, he's a little hot headed but he tried to keep his patience, huh?"

"hai."

"that's good, at least he changed for the better, when he's still with us, he's very hot headed, and has a little string of patience."

"baka, thank the fan girls for that."

"hn, I know. But still, when I saw him, in his eyes were full of emptiness and problems…. But when we're little, it's always full of emotion, whether sadness of happiness, but mostly happiness of course,"

"tsk, that's because he still got _her_, his inspiration, but right now, with all the trouble going on, and plus he closed his heart to anyone, even ruka, of course it would be like a black hole."

"but, just wait, nii chan, we'll open you heart again, I give you the yukihara guarantee." Youichi promised with hope evident in his eyes. Hotaru just looked at him and smiled inwardly,

"yeah,"

* * *

Outside the gates of the yukihara mansion

"natsume, yoh, wait up!" ruka called out to him. Natsume finally stopped while tsubasa grabbed his shoulders, making sure that he won't run from them again.

"I know that youichi's words hurt you, but he's just deciding if you're really sure about mikan, he is protective," tsubasa explained as natsume clenched his fists,

"tch, I just hope he got the message."

"you know what, when mikan's in the 7th grade, on valentine's day, every free guy asked her out, you know what youichi did?" tsubasa waited for natsume's answer,

"what?"

"he hired an army, and ordered them to teach those suitors of hers some lesson, and for a whole week, most of the guy population was absent due to the minor damage that he did." Everyone laughed at the story he said, well, it's true anyways, and some minutes after, natsume chuckled too.

"he's that overprotective, huh? Somehow, I admire that kid, he'll really protect her sister," until an idea came into his evil mind and showed a mischievous grin,

"so he want me to prove him? I'll show him." He said, determined, and ran back to the front door of the mansion and went in, while the guys follow him, and in their minds, saying,

'_the plan's doing great!'_

_

* * *

_

Living room

"oi, twerp." Natsume called out to the young yukihara, but was nowhere to be found.

"natsume, what are you doing?" yuu hissed. He just ignored him and continued on yelling.

"yow! TWERP!" he yelled for the third time,

"natsume, stop that!" tsubasa warned him.

"I believe I have a name, BAKA." A shirtless youichi descended from the stairs as natsume smirked at his presence.

"tch, I'll prove to you that I'm serious with her, you just wait." Natsume challenged him. Youichi got beat up by him, but still admired natsume's hopeful spirit, nonetheless.

"whatever, but if you didn't within this week, get ready for hell, deal?"

"tch, deal." Natsume smirked.

"but, with your situation now, don't be so spirited." Youichi teased him as he headed for his room. But to natsume, it's a challenge that he'll surely endure.

His mission: PROVE MY LOVE FOR MIKAN.

* * *

mikan: wow, i barely had a part in this chapter... -_-"

natsume: tch, that's because it centers the relationship between me and youchii, because of you...

mikan: *blush* aww, so sweet~!

natume: iie, i'm just stating how troublesome you are,

mikan: ouch natsume, that hurts *sarcastic*

natsume: just review, it's between life or taste my wrath...


	16. Chapter 16

me: hey minna san~!

mikan: wahh~! we missed you! how're you doin'?

me: hehe, feeling better now~!

natsume: ...

mikan: here's chapter 16 minna~!

me: oh and i don't own gakuen alice

natsume: of course you don't

* * *

Chapter 16

Mikan pov

It's already 5 pm, Sunday, and yeah, you could say that it's been a boring and normal day, well except for a teensy weensy problem, I'm freakin' out since yesterday.

Yep, I know it's normal for me to, but, when I got home yesterday, I'm so stressed out, you know why? Well, it all started at of course, our photo shoot…

_Flashback_

"_okay, mikan, dear, let's call this a day." The photographer told me, I smiled, but I'm still nervous and worried, I know, I'm never like this, but having hyuuga and youichi in a same place, means disaster! Oh no…._

"_so, how did I do?" I asked,_

"_you don't have to ask, as always, you did great, no, even great won't be enough to describe how you did! We're really lucky to have you, right minna?" she asked everyone as they all chorused,_

"_hai!"_

"_now, dress up honey so you can rest,"_

"_oh believe me, I couldn't…."_

"_youichi came back, huh?"_

"_hai…*sigh*" I trailed off as I went to the dressing room. So when I was done, I quickly searched for the missing piece to my outfit and that is my precious necklace._

_It's a necklace that has a ring charm, and it has a red flame engraved on it. Believe me, it's the most important thing to me, it's the last gift that my childhood friend gave me, before he went away._

_But after five minutes of unsuccessful searching, I still couldn't find it! Where is it?_

"_is there something wrong, dear?" the photographer asked me, good thing she's a girl, hehe._

"_umm… have you seen a silver necklace, with a ring charm?" I asked her impatiently,_

"_gomen, but I didn't," she bowed._

"_so, let me change the question, have you seen me wearing it when I got here?" I asked incredulously. _

"_iie, you didn't wear any jewelry," she pointed out. So, I felt a little relieved, '_maybe I just left it at home, ne?'_ I tried to convince myself so that I could calm down._

"_ah, arigatou, kaila! Ja ne~!" I waved good bye to her as I exit the studio._

_

* * *

_

_Yukihara mansion_

"_I'm back!" I shouted as I closed the door behind me. _

"_welcome back, mikan sama." Maria bowed to me._

"_where's minna?"_

"_oh, the girls are in hotaru sama's room, while the boys are in tsubasa sama's room."_

"_ah, wait, how about youichi?"_

"_he's in the dining his room, taking his late lunch, would mikan sama like to have a snack?" she asked politely,_

"_ah, never mind! Oh, but do tell me what happened while I'm away." I caressed her hand gently, but, deep inside, I'm quite nervous._

"_err… ummm… well…" she retrieved her hand from me while she tried to avoid my gaze, did something happen?_

" _just leave the talking to me," a familiar voice came from behind,_

"_youichi? What happened?" I stopped as I turned my gaze to his right hand._

"_why is your hand wrapped up? Youichi, what did you get into?" I asked seriously as I went to his side. He just sighed deeply as he pushed me to the kitchen._

"_now, explain!" I ordered him. He again sighed and seated himself._

"_I got into a fight." He nonchalantly said._

"_with who?" I wasn't surprised, geez, even for his first day here, he'll involve into another fight._

"_hyuuga." now that caught my attention. He got a fight with hyuuga! why? What? How? Great, can't this day any better?_

"_nani? With him? Why? How? When? Youichi!" I was so enraged! I mean, I'm not siding anyone here, it's just that, why would hyuuga fight back with him? Why would even youichi be that idiotic to involve in a fight with him?*sorry, I'm calling him hyuuga for now, well, due to my anger towards him…*_

"_yes, we got a fight when I woke up, I was just testing his strength, but I guess I went overboard, god, he's even going easy on me!"_

"_wait, why would you test him? Argghhh, that hyuuga."_

"_don't blame him, it's my fault. As much that I would like to kill him, I just tested him, to know if he…never mind that part."_

"_what do you mean?"_

"_nothing! Just leave it as it is! Sheesh, you're so nosy." He smirked at me._

'hmm, but hotaru nee wouldn't mind if I add some spice up, huh? She's in a stress mode right now, so just one pebble on top of the great mountain will make a great avalanche, ne?'_ youichi thought evilly._

"_but, he did kick me in the guts," youichi added as my ears perked up._

"_HE WHAT? DAMN THAT HYUUGA! I CURSE HIM TO THE BOTTOMS OF HELL!" I shouted, I'm so stressed out right now that I didn't notice my friends standing at my back._

"_mikan chan…" anna reached to me._

"_hyuuga…he…kicked youichi? How could he! Where's he? I'll surely kick his sorry butt!" I shouted angrily as I clenched my fists and escaped from her grasps._

"_natsume's not here, he packed his stuffs and decided to just stay in their mansion." Hotaru called out to me as I changed my direction and went to the music room directly._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Normal pov

"youichi, what. Did. You. Tell. Her?" hotaru asked the young yukihara, who in exchange, has a cold exterior, while deep inside, he just want to escape the wrath of the famous ice queen.

"tch, you already heard her, right?" he shot back.

"why did you damn tell her that part?" hotaru asked once again as she massages her temples.

"I just like to have a little obstacle for hyuuga. one couldn't be too certain, ne?" he explained like an ojii san.

"why you…." Hotaru tried to get him, but ruka held her back.

"calm down, hotaru." Ruka ordered her gently.

"this is not a laughing matter, youichi! Yeah, I know you want to be certain with hyuuga, but what if this little obstacle of yours may be not as little as you think it would be? Huh?" she shot back, losing her patience.

"tch, then that would be great. If he loves her, and if she loves him back, they should learn how to overcome these obstacles. You know that I want the best for her." He talked like an ojii san again.

"argghhhhh….fine! but if something goes bad, youichi I promise you, mess with me, and you'll give up your miserable life and find hell a paradise, got it?" she threatened him.

"h-hai."

"good. This discussion is over." Hotaru muttered as she exits the room, and motioned everyone to follow her.

"dude, we worked our butts in two weeks for this," tsubasa told youichi.

"yeah, yeah, I know already!" he answered irritatingly, and marched to his room.

Little did they know what was happening in the music room…

"what on earth are you doing here?" mikan shouted for the 5th time already.

"I just want to play my guitar, just like you, this is what I do when I'm stressed…" a raven haired boy answered her indifferently as he brought out a black acoustic guitar.

"but, they said that you already left…ugghh, never mind!" mikan shouted as she exits the room, only to be stopped by him.

"mikan, please, hear me out…"

"oh, god, hyuuga! let go of me!" she muttered as she tried to free her hand from his strong hold.

"mikan, I'm serious…" natsume whispered.

"oh yeah? Well, me too! I'm tired of always worrying about you, of how to apologize, well, in fact, you, yourself have a problem!" mikan shouted as tears began to form in her eyes.

"you're always…since these past few days, you're trying to avoid me, I don't know why… but it hurts…but still, I kept on thinking about you…" she then stopped to regain her composed self.

"have you ever heard of the quote, 'a girl can only take as much until she finally breaks'? Well, this girl in front of you had enough! Enough of all this confusion and worrying…" she shouted as she knelt down and cover her face with her bangs.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" natsume started, and muttered as he gritted his teeth. Somehow, he felt guilty for what's happening to mikan right now.

"oh yeah?" mikan asked sarcastically as she clenched her fists and tears began to drop continuously.

"you didn't mean it? Well, congratulations, then, why don't you explain to me about the fight with youichi?"

"he started it!"

"really, but why do you have to kick and fight back? You could just let go of it,"

"that's because he's saying a bunch of bull shit about me!"

"care to tell me what it is?" she sarcastically asked as he successfully removed her hand from his hold. Natsume was too furious to notice that she was already free and just gritted his teeth,

"well, I'm wa-"

"he said damn things like I was freakin' played with your feelings, well in fact, I didn't! I don't know why he said that, all I know is, he doesn't know about me, he kept judging me, and I hate it! He kept on provoking me, even though he already knew that I'm totally pissed off!" he then stopped to catch his breath.

"I care about you more than you think, mikan… more than you think…" he whispered enough to be heard by mikan. But of course, being the dense person she is, she kept wondering, '_what could he mean by that…?'_

Mikan was now in a state of shock, this line made her surprised, yet happy…? Happy to hear that she's not the only one who cares about him, he also cared about her… now an uncomfortable silence dawned over them as natsume got his guitar and kept hiding his face because of his red face… and mikan still in a state of shock and she kept hiding her face, too because she's now blushing a thousand shades of red… but mikan can't take it anymore, especially if the reason of her blushing face is in the same room as her..

"I'll be taking my leave then…" she whispered as she stood up and opened the door,

"ja ne…" and she quickly closed the door behind her.

"polka…." Natsume muttered. '_great, how can I prove it to her if she herself is mad at me?'_ he thought as he messed up his hair.

"arrgghh…I don't fuckin' care! The thing that is important now is how she thinks of me! I exploded back there; I even damn said some stupid things! Baka hyuuga! baka baka baka!" then, a realization came into his mind,

"great, now I sound damn love sick!"

"that's because you truly are." A voice interrupted his alone time.

"why is the little devil here? Just go back to your sister, oh and because of you, she damn hates my guts!" he said sarcastically.

"tch, jealous? It's not my fault she loves me more. Oh, and I have a tip for yah, when mikan's angry, just let her cool down a bit for, I don't know, a day or two? And then apologize."

"hn, Fine."

"but since you just added to her problems, it'll take time for her to calm down."

"and how long is that, mr. selfish?"

"tch, probably two or 4 days…"

"nani? You want me to wait that long? What, so you can spend time with her? I don't think so." Natsume exclaimed incredulously.

"tsk. Of course not, but, maybe I would, but then again, she would just do it on her own. Oh, I forgot, _you_ challenged me into a deal that is due in one week! My bad." Youichi added as he laughed sarcastically.

"I'll do everything to prove you _and_ mikan that I truly love her."

"yeah, ok fine, let's say that you _could_, your problem is, will she love you back, now that she hates you."

"…"

"see? You should probably back out-"

"i. will. Never. Back. Out!"

"but what will you do if she won't say 'yes' to you?" youichi asked as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"…i-I don't know yet." '_of course, i would do whatever it takes to make her fall for me. But, I won't tell him that, he'll crush me for sure.'_ He thought as he smirked to himself.

"tch, listen, I would do or give anything just to keep my sister away from bastards like you. I wouldn't want her to be in so much pain again'"

"what do you mean, she was hurt before? Who in the right mind will-"

"enough! That's enough! You have no right to judge him! Yes, he forgot about us, but I know he'll come back. Maybe he's just too busy or he damn forgot about it, but no one, I repeat, _no one_ dares to talk trash about him!" youichi then grabbed natsume's collar and bumped him on the wall.

" she was hurt because of a broken promise, she was so sad that she didn't smile even for a bit until hotaru nee came! To think that she was hurt unto that extent!" he then left natsume there as he faced his back to him and headed to the door.

"i won't give mikan to anyone of you bastards, and I definitely won't make it easy for you, hyuuga." then closed the door.

Natsume was left there in silence, yet the raven haired boy is in awe. Although youichi didn't notice it, he opened up his feelings to him. He told him the reason why he's so overprotective of his sister, how she was hurt, but still, why does he protect that person?

'_so that's why…'_ he messed up his hair again, picked up his guitar, sat on a high stool as he played a song while he sang to it.

**If you're not the one by Daniel Bedingfield**

_**If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?**_

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through and I hope  
You are the one I share my life with

"let go of the past… open your heart to mikan…" is what ruka told him.__

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'_hn, I felt something for mi chi...but now, yes I felt the same way for mikan, but stronger…'___

If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me, then why does this distance name my life?  
If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through and I hope  
You are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray that you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

'_wait, why does a picture of mikan suddenly came into my head? Don't tell me…' _

_**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

'Cause I miss your body and soul so strong  
That it takes my breath away  
And I breath you into my heart  
And I pray for the strength to stand today

'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And though my heart is by your side

"mikan…."__

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

He then finished the song with a new realization: he's truly in love with mikan, not with mi chi. yes, he felt something for mi chi, and that is friendship, he felt the same thing with mikan, but then it turned into love, pure, true love. That's why he can't stand it when she's with someone else, even if its tsubasa or youichi, he feels guilty when she cries, and feels his world will come crumbling down when she's mad at him.

Yep, he knew about his mission, prove his _love_ for mikan, but he thought of it as friendship, truly, we can say that he's super dense, too :))

"baka, natsume. How dense of you! Call yourself a genius, huh? Tsk, yah right!" he cursed himself, as he exited the room.

He went down the stairs quietly, still wearing his poker face, but inside, happy to realize his true feelings, and of course, feel like a baka for not realizing earlier, with this deal going on. But as soon as he reached the bottom, ruka popped out of nowhere.

"oh, natsume! I thought you left already!" ruka called out.

"hn, I just packed my things, I wouldn't want to disturb the little devil, yah know?" natsume answered sarcastically, just thinking of youichi brings back his pissed off mood. But instead of laughing at his best friend's comment, ruka just showed a sad smile. Of course that's not what natsume literally meant, being the best friend of a cold, stoic and composed person like natsume, he already knows how to read in between the lines.

"natsume, can you promise me?"

"…"

"promise me that you won't let anyone even youichi stop you."

"tch, I don't promise, I swear." Natsume corrected him, but he clearly understands what he is telling him,

"don't give up, for mikan…" ruka added.

"hn, I _swear_ I won't, you don't have to be all cheesy, yah know? It's not my style." And they both shared a laugh.

"heh, I wonder if mikan will fall for a non-cheesy guy like you?" ruka joked.

"yeah, yeah, I'll make her mine."

"but, you should confess first before you make her yours."

"hn, I just realized my feelings right now soo…"

"you what? But I thought-"

"heh, I thought by love as in friendship, well, that's what I thought, but now, I cleared things up."

"tsk, I can't believe you can be this dense!" then ruka just laughed his throat out, as natsume fume with irritation.

"you know, I was supposed to say 'oi, take care and don't let that devil or hotaru kill you' shit, but then again, I would like to see you die." Natsume joked as he smirked at his best friend.

"tsk, some best friend you are, nat." ruka rolled his eyes as he folded his arms on his chest.

"what, can't I joke sometimes? Oh and a favour: don't tell anyone about the feelings crap, got it?" natsume asked as he glared at him.

"hai hai, don't worry." Natsume then headed towards the door,

"then, ja ruka." While ruka just returned it with a nod. By the time natsume's driving, one thing is still lingering in his mind.

"I will never let anyone stop me and hurt you anymore, mikan"

* * *

me: so...how's that?

mikan: yehey~! i'm finally in it!

natsume: baka, of course you are, we are the main characters anyways...

me: hehe so please review!


	17. Chapter 17

hey guys~! after some time, i finally updated! although it's a little bit short...

mikan: it's okay! at least you tried your best, ne natsume?

natsume: tch yeah yeah, whatever...

me: i'll just take that as a yes then! so, just to make things clear,

natsume: this baka doesn't own gakuen alice, got it?

mikan: now, please enjoy chapter 17~!

* * *

Chapter 17

"ughhhh….where is it? Where did I place that baka necklace?" mikan panicked while she toss some clothes from her closet.

"hey mikan time for- woah, you're redecorating, huh?" youichi sarcastically commented.

"ehh…. Youichi! The necklace….it's- it's…" she was on the verge of crying while she took hold of her brother's shirt. Youichi became nervous; he wouldn't see his sister like this… unless she lost something valuable.

"nani? What's wrong?" he then asked mikan, worry evident in his voice.

"th- the necklace…. It- it's lost…I can't find it…." Mikan muttered. Youichi's eyes was now wide open, '_she lost that necklace? How could she…where….when? shit!'_

"where did you last place it?" youichi asked her as he examined the whole room.

"i-I don't remember!" mikan shouted as she kneeled down and look all over the place. '_I feel like crying, but it won't get us anywhere! I'll just add up to the problem, I have to find that necklace!'_ mikan told herself as she nodded.

"come on, we have to find that necklace mimi!" youichi shouted as he opened all the drawers visible.

* * *

Ruka pov

"ruka, where's youichi and that dummy?" hotaru asked me as she emits a dark aura.

"ano….youichi called mikan for dinner, that's what you told him, right?" I reminded her.

"call. Them. Now. I'm hungry." Hotaru said with matching death glare as ruka shivered in fear and followed his fiancé.

3rd floor…

"man! The yukiharas should think about getting an escalator or something!" ruka complained under his breath as he walked to the room of mikan. But still, he thought about how he could help natsume with finding _mi chi_. But still, he has a hunch that mikan is it, due to the characteristics that his best friend told him. Let's see,

* * *

_-cute _

Well, he got to admit, mikan is cute. But if hotaru and natsume could hear him now, oh boy he's dead.

_-amazing smile_

Yep, mikan surely has that!

_-brunette hair that's always in pigtails_

Well, mikan seldom wear her hair in pigtails, but her hair is brunette, right?

_-chocolate or hazel eyes_

Well that's obvious enough!

_-bubbly, clumsy and active personality_

Check, check and check.

_-smart, nonetheless_

He doesn't know about this, but he asked hotaru, and she said yes, but after hitting him with the baka gun, of course.

-_can be super dense at times_

Yep, sooo much

_-loves fluff puffs_

He doesn't know about this, either, so instead of asking hotaru, he just asked tsubasa and fortunately, said yes. But then, tsubasa told hotaru and she, in turn, hit him again with the baka gun, sheesh!

_-likes strawberry, animals, and kids (= of course she'll like kids! She's one after all XD)_

So, he just asked hotaru, and luckily, answered yes all the way. Now, he was hit three

* * *

times by the baka gun, so he just tole her the reason, but still hit him with the baka gun for not saying earlier. *sigh*

When he asked natsume about her family, he didn't meet her parents, except for her little brother with dirty blonde hair, and silver eyes. natsume always call him you chan, although he doesn't know his real name, like mi chi. He's a year younger than mi chi, and he calls mi chi as mimi sometimes. Well, at first he suspected youichi, but then again, he didn't hear him call mikan mimi, or mikan calling him you chan. So he can't clearly say that mikan _is_ mi chi. '_ugh… I'm soo having a headache!'_

'_damn! If I could hear some evidence about youichi calling mikan mimi, or mikan calling youichi you chan, it would be soo much easier!'_ he said as he was about to approach mikan's room when he saw the door's wide open, making him see the super disarranged room, clothes scattered on the floor, books and shoes tossed everywhere, and in the middle she saw mikan, kneeling down, and youichi, sitting down to her level. He quickly hid from them, knowing what youichi could do to him, and unintentionally eavesdropped to the conversation.

"where did you last place it?" youichi asked mikan

"i-I don't remember!" she replied like she was nervous or something

"come on, we have to find that necklace mimi!" youichi shouted as he opened all the drawers visible. And as soon as youichi said the name, his eyes were wide open. Did kami sama grant his wish?

'_mimi! He called her mimi! Oh thank you kami sama! Arigatou so much! But wait, are they looking for something….?'_ He pondered, but still happy with his discovery. Without further ado, he then brged in mikan's room, with a happy and successful aura around him which is contrasting to the nervous and busy aura inside the room.

"heya guys~! Hotaru said it's time for dinner…ermm…" he then stopped in his tracks when he noticed that both of them are glaring daggers at him.

"anoo…. Gomen for the sudden intrusion, I-I'll excuse m-myself." And so he dashed out of the room.

* * *

Normal pov

"that creep animal lover…..suddenly appearing of nowhere, and what's with the damn entrance?" youichi shouted with irritation as he closed the door, he then looked to the brunette that was now shaking with nervousness.

"mimi, I'm sorry I lost my cool awhile ago, don't worry, I'll help you in finding it, so come on, we better go down quickly." Youichi reassured her with his own gentle smile. Mikan saw this and her happy self returned to her in an instant. She then stood up and gave him a hand.

"hai~! Now come on, we'd die if we upset hotaru again!" she said as she dragged youichi outside and in turn, make youichi smirk in amusement. '_tch, I knew if I use tht smile, she'll cheer up..'_

* * *

Dining room….

"hey minna! Wa~~ you guys didn't wait for us, ne?" mikan pouted as she released her hold onto youichi's hand.

"tsk, it's because you guys are taking so long, and I can't stand being hungry, don't you think?" hotaru answered coolly.

"mou~~~ fine." Mikan once again pouted and seated herself next to hotaru. Everything was peaceful, but, everyone noticed that ruka was rather in a happy mood,

"hey, can you please pass the tuna, misaki chan~?" ruka giggled like a little girl as everyone sweatdropped while hotaru and youichi gave him a glare.

"geez… I didn't know that you're not straight anymore, nogi, tch." Youichi murmured.

"damn you ruka…" hotaru uttered as she glared at him again. Ruka, clueless of what they are saying, just asked,

"nani?"

"baka, if you want to break up with hotaru nii, you should say it." Youichi smirked.

"nani? I wouldn't want that! I love hotaru!" ruka shouted as he slammed his hands on the table while he blushed, and hotaru, too blushed because of this sudden outburst.

"tch, I'm just saying, based on what we just saw, you look like a little girl." Youichi explained.

"hai~! Hai~! Weird, but kawaii~!" mikan squealed.

"ahh, I'm just happy, that's all." Ruka sat down as he scratch the back of his head and grin.

"gomen for worrying you guys~" ruka then apologized.

"ahaha, it's okay, just, don't act weird next time, 'kay?" = misaki

"yeah, you look really gay back there…"= tsubasa

"hai hai!" = mikan, anna and nonoko

"okay okay! Sheesh!" ruka then raised his hands in defeat, and everything was back to normal again.

* * *

In mikan's room….

Maria then decided to make sure that everyone's rooms are ready for the night, and when she came to mikan's room..

"oh dear, what just happened in the young ojou sama's room?" she sweatdropped, and went to the dining room, but only to be met by mikan and youichi, who was in a hurry to climb the stairs.

"umm, wait, mikan sama," maria blocked their ways while wearing a worried smile.

"ugh, what is it now?" youichi asked exasperatedly.

"umm, mikan sama, why is your room in….in… a messy condition?"

"umm, don't worry! We'll just clean it up ourselves!" mikan reassured the confused maid, who was now nodding in relief.

"thank goodness, well, I wish the young mistress and master kobanwa, then." Maria waved good bye.

The both then continued on, and when they reached the room, it's just now that they noticed how messy they made the room look.

"like I said, _we'll_ take care of it." Mikan reminded him.

"tch, yeah right, go clean it up yourself, baka." Youichi snorted.

"hey! Mou you meanie! Well, part of it was your mess, if you don't know" she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"hn, fine, but promise me that you'll look for it tomorrow, 'kay?"

"haizzz…..fine." mikan pouted, and they started to clean up.

* * *

In the airport…..

"so, you finally arrived, after three long years, ne?" a seaweed green haired girl asked her blonde companion.

"hai, I must admit, I miss japan, but I didn't just come back for nothing, you know?" she reminded her.

"ohhh yeah! I'm in!"

"okay okay…..watch out, yukihara, time for my pay back." She said with an evil grin.

* * *

mikan: ohh who could that be, ne?

me: just wait for the next update, 'kay?

natsume: who would wait for such a baka update.

me: mouu... just review people~!


	18. Chapter 18

natsume: tch, about time you updated...

mikan: why? you're waiting for it, ne?

natsume: n-no! it just proved how lazy she could be!

me: really, natsume, really? well, the usual, busy schedule, like every high schooler,

oi, every high schooler who are reading this should review after reading my story! woohoooo! XD

natsume: yeah right, as if they're going to follow you...

mikan: well, chapter 18 minna!

me: oh and i don't own gakuen alice~!

* * *

Chapter 18

"ahhhh…. Ohayo gozaimasu….." our favourite brunette stretched and yawned in bed. Yes, today is a perfect day for a stroll outside or maybe a trip to the amusement park, ne? But, she just chose the part where she'll have a photo shoot, and guess why,

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_hey, mikan chan~!" anna called out to the relaxing mikan under the sakura tree._

"_hai?" she asked as she continued to stare at the clouds._

"_we have news for yah!" misaki told her, while the brunette stared at her with puppy eyes. nonoko went to her side and pinched her cheeks._

"_kyaaa~! You're so kawaii~!" nonoko squealed as mikan showed her a cheeky smile._

"_anyways, well, you have a surprise photo shoot tomorrow, it's from LV…. And the photographer, ena chan, said that you'll have a surprise guest taking that photo shoot," misaki explained as mikan's eyes glitter with excitement._

"_nani? Who is it~? Who? Who?" she asked as she jumped up and down like a little girl._

"_well, she wouldn't tell us, even to hotaru, too." Anna sighed as she rubbed the back of her head._

"_but, I have a feeling that there'll be something weird going on tomorrow, at your photo shoot," nonoko warned her._

"_so please, be careful, ne?" misaki told her._

"_hai~! But wait when…." Mikan started her question._

"_oh, tomorrow 11 am. There'll be someone who'll pick you up." Anna informed her as she clasped her hands together._

"_hai hai~! I'm sooo thrilled~!" mikan jumped again and proceeded to her room._

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

So she quickly stood up and proceeded to the bathroom and did her morning routine. After that, she went to her closet and picked a simple loose gray polo with violet vines creeping on the hem, black leggings, and purple wedges. She also wore a pair of white shades. She didn't put make up, just lip gloss, but still, it showed her simple beauty. She then took a last glance at the mirror and smiled t her reflection. She then looked at the clock and it read, 10:30. '_great! I still have time to eat breakfast!'_ she said to herself as she remembered the time when she didn't and giggled to herself.

"I wouldn't want that to happen, ne?" she sighed and then went downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, the delicious aroma of food greeted her.

"ohayo mikan chan~!" all of them greeted her as she entered, all was eating their lunch while having a lively chit chat. But there's someone missing, where's –

"you noticed. Youichi got bored and decided to take a stroll or something." Hotaru explained as she takes another bite on her crab meat.

"aww, I won't get to say good bye to him… itadakimasu!" mikan said as she clasped her hands and began to eat.

"mikan, what's the photo shoot about?" yuu asked.

"well, I don't know exactly, but it's from _LV_, so I guess bags?" mikan pondered as she place her finger on her chin.

"ahaha so you'll be the one inside the bag! That's pretty catchy if you ask me!" koko joked as everyone laughed.

"ahaha you could put on a Chihuahua costume and bark! Nice nice!" tsubasa added as he chuckled.

"how's this? Woof woof!" mikan barked like a dog with her puppy eyes.

"that's it! Keep it up little pooch!" misaki teased her.

BEEP BEEEEEP!

"ah, your ride is here, mikan sama," maria informed me as I gave her a nod.

"hai hai, well, ja ne minna~! See you guys later!" I waved to them.

"okay, be careful!" nonoko reminded me as I closed the door behind me.

"ohayo, mikan sama, my name is ahki, your chauffeur." The guy bowed to her, he has green eyes, and raven hair. Mikan just giggled and motioned him to look up.

"please, stop the formalities! Arigatou, ahki! You can call me mikan!" she said as she waved her hand in the air.

"a-ah…. Hai hai, arigatou, mikan sam-"

"mikan _only_" mikan said as she opened the door and went in with a smile. Ahki returned the gesture and closed the door behind her.

"hai, mikan." He whispered as he went in the driver's seat and revved up the engine.

The ride was a bit long, but mikan made it lively by persuading ahki to tell her who is the one who'll join her for the photo shoot. But, of course, ahki kept telling her that she know who _she_ is.

"who is it?" mikan pouted.

"I can't tell you." ahki kept his word.

"but- but-"

"no buts, we're here." Ahki announced.

"fine! I'll see for myself!" mikan decided as she pouted once again while ahki opened the door for her. Mikan looked up to the 30 story building in front of her. But, of course, she just smiled at the familiar structure.

"shall I accompany you to the studio?" ahki suggested but mikan just showed a bright smile and declined his offer.

"but, you do know what studio you'll go to, right?" ahki grinned as mikan stopped at her tracks.

"ehehe, so, about your offer, I'll accept it!" mikan cheerfully said. As he joined her, they both entered the establishment.

By the time they're in the elevator…

"ahki, could you at least give me a clue on who is it?" mikan once again brought up the subject.

"*sigh*… well, since you are really that desperate, she's one of your rivals…." Ahki pointed out as he became nervous, '_great, this kind, innocent person is the rival of that….that…._bitch?_'_

"nani? But everyone is my friend! No one is my rival!" mikan defended.

"yeah, but she claimed to be…." He muttered.

TING….

"ahh here we are…" ahki told her as mikan stepped out of the elevator and into a photo studio.

"okay! Arigatou ahki!" mikan waved good bye.

"hai hai, and good luck too!" ahki returned the gesture and closed the elevator doors.

"ohayo, mikan sama" every employee bowed to her, while mikan just blushed.

"pish posh! Don't bother the formality! Please take care of me!" she smiled brightly while the guys almost lost their balance in her presence.

"h-hai…mikan s-"

"mikan only, please."

"hai hai." The boys chorused. But little did they know that another model in the dressing room treats herself like a little princess.

* * *

"hey hey! Careful with the hair!" she shrieked.

"gomen," the poor hair dresser muttered, for the umpteenth time already.

"gomen what?" the girl narrowed her eyes on her.

"g-gomen hime sama…." Caira, the hair dresser whispered.

"nani? i. can't. hear. You!" the girl shouted and faced her with those scary eyes.

"g-g-gomen h-hime sama!" caira shouted as tears escaped from her eyes. No one dared to come into the picture, even though they want to, because they were too scared of the devil hime sama.

"what are you looking at? Huh?" the strawberry blonde girl dared.

"…." No one answered.

"well? Back to work you eggheads!" she bellowed as everyone scram like little rats that just saw a big black cat.

"sweetie, umm…. I think you're getting a little overboard this time…" her best friend whispered to her ears.

"tsk, who cares? They should know how to treat a princess if they see one!" she stuck her chin in the air as she turned her back to her best friend while flipping her hair with an evil grin.

"watch out,yukihara. The queen is back." The same evil girl muttered with her cold blue eyes.

* * *

In the shooting studio….

In front of a sunny city back drop, there in the middle posed a brunette with her hair in a bonnet and she's also in a baby pink turtle top with balloon sleeves and a ribbon tied around the neck part, she also wore a formal, peach-coloured skirt that reached her one inch below her knees. For her footwear, she wore brown, open toed stilettos, and some rectangle framed glasses, a wrist watch, and also, a brown, leather, _Louis Vuitton_ bag. So in this photo shoot, she looked like a business woman. She put on her business smile, faced her left, like she was walking, and held the bag in her left hand.

CLICK CLICK CLICK!

The camera loved her, she then switch to another pose, this time, she looked at her watch as she gave a perfect view of the bag.

CLICK CLICK CLICK!

"fantastic! You look perfect! Keep it up!" the photographer commented as he took pictures of mikan.

CLICK!

CLICK!

CLICK!

CLICK! The photographer took pictures of her again and again that another employee needed to remind him that there's still another model.

"oh, gomen ne, I forgot, miss luna koizumi, please come in front." He announced as everyone shivered when the said girl did, with her seducing smile, of course.

"hai~?" she answered as she patted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"is there something wrong with your eyes, dear?" the photographer asked as he smirked. Of course, he already knew the real side of luna. He was one of her attitude's _victims_, as they call everyone who already witnessed her bitchy attitude.

"wahhh! Luna chan! It's been three years! How are you?" mikan intruded their conversation as she hugged luna, while the latter make sour faces at her back. Truly, mikan is too dense for her own good.

"hai hai, well, it's been three, productive years. I've been one of the top ten models in America! Of course, it was nothing for me, well, how about you?" she bragged, obviously making mikan jealous, which didn't succeed a bit.

"wow! Well me, I've been in the top 5 models in asia, that's all I guess." She showed her a sheepish smile, but before luna could comment, their photographer took out a paper, and cleared his throat.

"sorry, for the disturbance, but allow me to inform you properly of mikan sama's achievements. Which is,

She was voted the most beautiful teenager in asia, and ranked 3rd international

Already posed for all of the well known signature products international

In gakuen alice, she's ranked two in academics, athletics, music, arts, acting, home economics, and more

she also got the leadership award

Already starred in five blockbuster movies,

But still the list goes on, although, it's truly shameful for _some_ people, right?" he asked luna as she rolled her eyes.

"for a loser to boast, and a winner to be humble, ne?" he smiled sweetly.

"nani? what are we talking about?" mikan asked, oblivious to the aura around the two.

"FYI, I'm not a loser, I'm also a winner!" luna shouted at him.

"oh, sorry, did somebody say anything about you being a loser, or are you just affected of the quote?" he asked her as he smiled, which irritated luna. She then turned to her best friend, who seems to get the message.

"let's go, permy, I don't need this, anyway," she then flipped her hair as she turned her back to the group, but before she exits,

"hey, yukihara, be careful from now on, because the queen is back, you bitch!" she bellowed as she let out a creepy laugh and closed the door behind her.

"b-bitch..? wh-what did I d-do?" mikan asked helplessly as she lost her balance and stumbled to the floor nad broke into tears.

"d-did…..i….do something…wrong?" she asked herself again as everyone went to her side to comfort her.

"you didn't do anything, mikan sama. She just treats everyone who's a threat to her career a bitch, well in fact, she's the original one." Caira caressed her cheek as everyone agreed with her.

"i-I'm a threat? S-since when?" mikan asked.

"well, she thought you are. Remember when you were 12, and she's 13, you posed for yuki san's teen girl clothing line, making your debut in the fashion industry, everyone saw potential in you, you shined and glowed, better than luna, much much better than her. Then, remember your first block buster movie? She was very confident that she would get the starring role, but you got it instead, and that's when she felt jealous and considered you as her no. 1 rival. So, she decided to leave for America, so she can have a new start at everything." Caira explained.

"wow, so you know that much?" mikan asked her curiously, even she didn't know any of it!

"h-hai, I'm a big fan of you gals, but, ever since luna came here, I'm sick of her!" she confessed.

"okay, and I thought she's my friend awhile ago…." Mikan murmured to herself as the photographer smirked.

"heh, she's always like that, even to me, and the next thing you know, she's backstabbing you! So you better be careful," the photographer warned him while waving his finger. Mikan just nodded in returned.

"arigatou, I promise." She smiled sincerely as she stood up.

"well, I better get dressed now, arigatou and ja ne~!" she bowed before she entered the dressing room. While dressing up, she thought about what happened earlier, '_I should be very careful from now on…'_ she said to herself. Then her phone rang,

"moshi moshi?" mikan answered.

"_mikan! Thank kami sama! Are you alright?"_ hotaru asked, concern and worry evident in her voice.

"huh? Why?"

"_baka. That lunatic called you a bitch, am I right?"_

"ano….yeah…."

"_and you cried,"_

"yeah….. wait, how did you know about all of this?"

"_I have my sources. I should've known that that bitch's your surprise guest! She'll pay BIGTIME!" _

"I'm fine, don't worry, and please, don't take revenge on her, I don't want to cause some baka scandals."

"_*sigh* fine, fine, but, I'll just do this for myself, and you wouldn't stop me from doing it."_

"haha, hai hai, fine!"

"_okay, please take care, ja."_

"ja ne hotaru~!" she then closed her phone and sighed heavily.

'_what would she do this time?'_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile….

_Money money money, i-_

"hai." Hotaru answered her phone,

"_hello, I am the representative for gap jeans, and I want your client, mikan yukihara to model our newest line, the 'sexy black' line we would pay-"_

"will she be accompanied with another models?" hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"_iie, she won't"_

"good, when and where?"

"_two days from now, which is Tuesday. And it will happen by 10 am, in the national park. So, does that means yes?"_

"hai. Expect her on Tuesday. Ja."

"_ja."_

Hotaru closed her phone, ending the conversation.

"Is something wrong?" ruka asked her, for now, they're having their date in an Italian restaurant and waiting for their food.

"that bitch koizumi's back."

"nani? I have to warn natsume about this," ruka quickly took his phone and decided to text natsume, but before he could, hotaru got his phone and launched a questin and answer protion with him.

"nani?"

"I'm going to warn my best friend."

"why?"

"because she's a threat to him."

"why?"

"she treid to seduce him, even if she's only 13!"

"when?"

"arghh….enough, I'll just tell you the whole story, so can I please have my phone back?" ruka flashed a sweet smile as hotaru gave him the phone.

"now, about that explanation." Hotaru reminded him as the waiter served the tea.

"well, it started out in their first photo shoot together, natsume was about to enter his dressing room, he opened the door only to find an almost naked Luna whispering to him in a seducing manner, 'hey there hottie, let's go at my place and have some fun ne~~'"

"what did that baka do?" hotaru asked with gritted teeth.

"natsume pushed her away, saying 'how shameless of you. sorry but I'm not interested luna-tic slut/ hag like you, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now.' So he dashed away, not minding his clothes, and told yuu, our manager, that if he sets up another damn project with luna again, he swears his life will be hell." Ruka chuckled lightly.

"what's funny?"hotaru narrowed her eyes on him as he sat up straight in an instant.

"I just remembered natsume's freaked out face when he literally strangled yuu, I tell you, priceless!" he then started to laugh as hotaru showed a small smile, that's only meant for him, and her best friends..

"really?"

"hai!"

"so tell me, why are you so happy last night?" hotaru asked nonchalantly.

"nani? ano….. I just found out something…" ruka answered with knowing grin,

"oh really?" hotaru narrowed her eyes once again, but ruka didn't notice it.

"hai~!" he answered cheerfully nonetheless

"well, you know that I hate keeping secrets from me….." she stated her threat.

"anoo…."

"you remember the last time you did?"

"h-hai… I was chased by the FBI until I told you that….."

"that?"

"that I failed in chemistry…" he replied shamefully.

"so you _do_ know what I hate?"

"h-hai…."

"good…" 'does he know already? Or else…. I'm going to face the embarrassing wrath of my i-hate-liars-too fiancé.

"ugghhh I give up! You remember the thing I told you about finding natsume's childhood friend, right?"

"…"

"w-well, I have a hunch, a proof, that, well, she is mikan…." He smiled sheepishly. Hotaru remained impassive, although shock was written all over her eyes.

"h-how?"

"well, you remember the questions I asked you guys about mikan? The ones when you hit me more than three times with the baka gun?" he said mockingly as he pouted.

"….yeah"

"well, it was natsume's description of her! Although the last thing made me unsure, but still, I witnessed it with my own eyes! they really are meant for each other." He exclaimed happily. '_maybe it's not her…?'_ hotaru tried to reason out.

"what is her name?"

"well, natsume only knew her nickname, I think it was….mickey? mitsi…?"

"is….it mi chi..?"

"hai, ha- matte, how did you know that?" ruka raised his eyebrows as hotaru looks more and more nervous by the second.

Then a realization dawned him….

"you knew about this, don't you?"

"…"

"you knew this, and you knew that fate was on their side, so you planned to bring them together….."

"…"

"dooshite? Why did you hide it from us?" ruka asked in a serious tone as he stopped eating and looked at hotaru in the eye. '_oh no, here it comes…'_ hotaru thought nervously.

"i-if I tell you all about it, it would ruin everything….."

"ruin how exactly?"

"well, you would be so hyped and serious about it that you want to rush into things, you want them to be together as soon as possible that you wouldn't allow their true feelings to come naturally. Plus, you would tell natsume about this, and I won't get to work on this master plan…" hotaru explained as she pouted on the last part. Ruka smiled reassuringly, he understood her, of course, being her fiancé, he knew that she really like, no, LOVE doing plans like this, especially when it's all about her friends.

"fine, I understand, don't worry, 'cuz I won't tell anyone about mi chi," he told her, '_now for my wrath.'_ He told himself.

"just promise me that you would tell me everything, and when I say everything, I mean, no secrets, no hidden facts, okay?" he flashed a sweet smile, while hotaru tried to escape his glance.

"h-hai…" she faced him, and he quickly planted a kiss on her cheek and patted her head.

"good…."

"…may i-I finish eating n-now..?" '_shoot! This is why I hate his wrath! It's just so unpredictable! He could at least make me do something for penance when he's mad! Instead….. argh!'_

Ruka just chuckled lightly and nodded in approval, this is why he loves his so-called 'wrath', everytime he did, hotaru just acted so cute and adorable when he did.

Truly, love can change a person.

* * *

"hai, arigatou~~" luna said in her fake cute voice as she ended a call.

"who's that?" her best friend, permy, asked.

"oh, It's just _one_ of my _boyfriends_, I asked him about mikan's next photo shoot." She shrugged.

"o-oh really….. well, what about it?"

"I just want to pay a little visit, of course, without her knowing, that is." She replied with an evil glint in her eyes.

"…okay…"

"but, the difference is, you're the one who'll go there…" she pointed to permy.

"m-me? Why me o-only?" permy pointed herself.

"I have something to do on that day,"

"o-okay….." she replied unconvinced.

"so, this is the plan…." And so, they discussed on what they'll do to mikan.

* * *

natsume: that bitch... if she ever do something to polka, she'll dieeee

mikan: *blush* ...

me: yiiieeee~~ well, please review! oh and remember high schoolers out there! review please!

**to everyone who's reading my story, i'm going to RENAME this as: MY CHILDHOOD NECKLACE... gomen for this sudden change, hope you guys are okay with it~!**


	19. Chapter 19

hey minna san~! this is chapter 19!

mikan: yey~!

natsume: tch, another chapter...

me: mouuu... anyways, i don't own gakuen alice!

mikan: yep! tachibana does!

* * *

Chapter 19

The next day passed quickly. As usual, both the girls and boys had quality time with each other, oh, and even tsubasa and misaki's officially an item! Natsume, too, planned a way to apologize to mikan, but he kept on changing the plan in one way or another. Ahh, what an eventful day it was! Well, it was the exact opposite compared to this day, which is Monday….

"nyaaa….. ohayo gozaimasu…." Mikan yawned as she greeted herself, a little bit gloomy, since she knew that she won't be accompanied by anyone today, because all of them went to their dates, so since she's the only one who doesn't have, she was left there. So she combed her silky brunette hair, and left her room, not even bothering to change her pajamas.

As always, the kitchen greeted her with a welcoming, delicious scent of chocolate pancakes and blueberry muffins.

"ohayo, mikan…" a familiar voice greeted from behind. She then turned around, only to see her brother, without her noticing, her expression suddenly dropped.

"tch, you look disappointed the moment you saw me. How ungrateful." Youichi muttered and ruffled her hair.

'_I thought it was him…. Oh come on! Pull yourself together mikan!'_

"mouuuu~~ you meanie! The ruffling of hair was uncalled for you know!" she pouted and took a seat next to him.

"itadakimasu~!" she exclaimed happily and quickly ate her food.

"you look like a pig, you know?" he teased her while she just puffed her cheeks and pouted.

"wahhhh you're sooo mean! Teasing me like that…. Mouuu~" she said as mikan took another bite on her pancake.

"I'm not teasing you, I'm facing you the _truth_" he smirked as he emphasized the word truth.

"ehh! You meanie! I'll be taking my leave now, tsk." She stomped her way to her bedroom.

"'kay, what a nice way of saying thanks to me," youichi smirked as he read a book.

When mikan reached her room, she heavily sighed and did her morning routine, she came out of the bathroom wearing an off shoulder, rose coloured shirt, with black loose shorts. She then clipped her bangs, and took her laptop. '_yosh! Since I have nothing else to do, I'll just enjoy the fresh air instead~!'_ she decided as a smile flashed in her face.

"kyaaa~! It looks even more beautiful this summer~!" she exclaimed to herself as she admired the beautiful view in front of her. With the magical sakura tree in front, with cherry blossoms in full blooming (a/n: it's magical, remember?), some pure white and pink shrubs surrounding the said garden, a white, two-person swing hanging on one big branch of the tree, and the luscious green grass, which is semi-full of white and lavender carnations. Although it may be a little small, it looks like a little paradise for the brunette, so she happily skipped under the shade of the great tree, and opened the internet, until a question intrigued her,

"ooohhhhh….. why don't I give it a try?"

* * *

Hyuuga's residence

'_boringggg….. curse you ruka for leaving me here..'_ natsume thought as he growled angrily.

"he said, just make a development out of your free time! Tch, yeah right, I can't even think of a plan to apologize to her!" he messed up his hair in irritation, until an idea came into his head, '_if I want to apologize to her, why don't I start by asking what type of guy she would like?'_ he thought evilly. But, his victorious expression turned into a nervous and sad one. '_what if- what if I'm not her type? But still…..'_ he just pushed through with his idea. Of course, with a little, I mean _super_ knowledge in creating an internet page, and hacking into a computer, he felt relieved, that at least once in his lifetime, he would put it in good use. And so, he began typing….

* * *

Back to mikan….

(for this, _italics_ is for the questions, normal is for mikan's answers, and those in underlines for natsume's reactions)

What type of guy do you like? Find out here!

_what does he look like?_

-hmm…. Probably like a prince charming~!

Ugh, I think that's ruka, not me…. I'm more of an evil prince in her point of view, but at least a prince, right?

_I try to look for…_

-loyalty and romantic :" oh and I want someone that's always there to protect me of course~!

Of course, I'll do whatever it takes to protect her, I'll be loyal, romantic...hmm it depends on my mood.

_What is the first thing you notice in a guy?_

-probably his eyes…?

…I wish she did look at my eyes,

_what do you prefer him to be?_

-anything he likes! Well, if it's legal, that is…

Tch, of course, what kind of answer is that?

_Do you want him to be taller than you? or shorter?_

-definitely taller!

No problem here, tch.

_Would you like him to like what you like, and hate what you hate?_

-umm…. I don't really want that, it'll get irritating :/

…no comment

_Do you want him to make the first move?_

-of course!

Oh shit

_Nice or bad boy?_

-nice! :D

…

_Patient of hot tempered?_

-definitely patient! I wouldn't want our date to be ruined just by his temper :|

…good luck to you, hyuuga

_Gentleman or a bastard?_

-tsk, what kind of question is that? Of course a gentleman!

…I could be one

_Cheerful or serious?_

-cheerful!

…damn

_If he would apologize to you, how would you like him to?_

-well, not necessarily grand, but, I just want him to be sincere and really promise that he wouldn't do it again, then that's enough!

…

_Would you forgive him and give him another chance? Or just be bitter?_

-hmm…. Give him another chance, wait, what does this have to do with my type of guy?

…oh man, she's suspecting….

_Will you still love him even if he's the total opposite?_

-…what kind of a question is this?

_Well, you have to answer it,_

-?

_Well?_

-it depends….

_On what?_

-oh come on! I'm soo out!

Oh god! You ruined it! Nice going!

And that ended their question and answer portion, leaving a totally crushed natsume, and a furious mikan.

* * *

Hyuuga mansion

"damn damn damn damn!" natsume cursed loudly.

"how could I be soo stupid? To think that I'll be pressing her in the end? What kind of a question is that?" he flung his hands in the air.

"baka baka baka! Hyuuga you're such a fool!" he buried his face in his hands.

"instead of boosting me up, it turned even worse! I would lose if it's like this, not that I treat her like a game, it's just that….." he stopped.

"how could I have her if she doesn't even deserve me!" he shouted louder.

"nii chan! What are you shouting for?" a 13 year old girl barged in his room, he didn't mind her, even if her soft crimson eyes are full of worry, and her raven black hair was in a mess.

"what are you doing here? I thought you're in Hawaii?" he just asked her with gritted teeth.

"I just feel like coming back, and it's a good thing too!" she went to his side.

"come on nii chan, tell me what happened, pweeeaassee?" she used her puppy eyes as she pouted. Natsume sighed in defeat, as always.

"I'm just going to say you this, I'm a hopeless romantic." He blushed. Aoi just giggled silently, but still, natsume heard it and glared at her.

"stop giggling." Natsume scowled.

"w-what? Oh sorry. It's just that, I can't believe I would see the day when you would say that!" soon she broke into fits of laughter.

"nice, you don't have to rub it in my face, aho." He muttered.

"hey! You're such a meanie you know that! I mean, aho? I'm just happy that you finally gave someone a chance, you know, after _her_" she said, rather softly.

"yeah, but, truth be told, ruka have to persuade me, the girl of my dreams getting mad at me, and a bet to make me realize about it." Natsume smirked.

"tch, well, you could be a genius in all aspects, except for love that is, and it's not surprising that ruka nii would have to persuade you like that." This time, it's her turn to smirk at him.

"and why is that?" natsume raised his eyebrow at her.

"that's easy, it's because you're soo dense and stubborn." Aoi grinned. Natsume now scowled at her, but later, smiled sweetly and patted her head, which made her blush.

"h-hey!"

"this is just my little way of saying, arigatou to you." he stared in her eyes, which made aoi even redder.

"h-hai….." aoi replied, while she ran out of his room. Natsume then sighed heavily and plopped his self in his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, with mikan.

"the nerve of that quiz! I mean, to pressure you that much? And what's with those questions at the end? Are they creepy serious?" mikan snapped.

"this must be a trick, if I found out who did this… ooohhhh he is sooo dead!" mikan steamed with anger.

"oh, there you are" someone said. Mikan quickly faced the person, and saw her brother, wearing a gray shirt, and cargo shorts.

"nyyaaaa…. I just answered some baka quiz" she mumbled, but youichi heard it nonetheless.

"tch, I bet you failed it." He smirked.

"no, it's not that kind of a quiz! It's a quiz for what kind of guy do I like." She explained.

"ohhh… I guess you still failed it." Youichi teased.

"and why is that?" mikan scoffed.

"it's because you have no taste at all." He stuck out his tongue.

"why youuuuu…" mikan was now restraining herself from strangling him.

"anyway, before my death, why don't we go to the mall?" youichi offered with a sigh. Mikan blinked twice, and rubbed her eyes.

"why are you doing that?" youichi asked.

"I can't believe you would offer me to go to the mall. I mean, _the_ youichi yukihara is asking someone to go to the _mall _with him!" she gasped.

"s-so?" youichi has a tint of pink on his face. Mikan just giggled and took his hand abruptly.

"woah!" youichi exclaimed as mikan pulled him to her car.

"c'mon~! hurry up!" mikan coaxed youichi. Youichi, took a quick glance at mikan, and he smirked at the cute sight.

"what are you smirking at?" mikan stopped and poked his chest.

"you forgetting something?" youichi grinned.

"nani?" she narrowed her eyes on him. He gave her a clue by eyeing her appearance.

"ohhh *giggles* so that's why, well, it's not only me you know!" she stated as she pointed to his appearance.

"oh shit." He muttered as both laughed and hurried to their rooms.

Mikan was not in the mood to dress up, so she just grabbed some skinny jeans, she kept the off shoulder top, and got a pair of shades, she also wore black doll shoes to complete the look.

"I'm here~! Did you wait long?" mikan asked as she eyed youichi,

"well, this is unusual," youichi glanced at his watch. "you're early," he smirked, mikan looked at his appearance, he changed the shirt to a black and white plaid shirt, a pair of shades, loose pants, and a pair of sneakers.

"haha. Don't worry, I just wanna spend some time with you~!" mikan smiled sweetly, which made youichi smile. So he scooped his sister into a big bear hug.

"I soo missed you" he whispered in mikan's ear.

"y-yeah…" mikan blushed as she hugs back.

"okay!" youichi suddenly exclaimed as he escaped from the hug.

"why don't we get moving?" he stated, but before mikan could answer, he pulled her into his car.

"hey! Why are we in _your_ car? You're under age for heaven's sake!" mikan retorted. Youichi just grinned mischievously and revved up the engine.

"remember, when you have the money, you could do _anything_." And so he started driving.

"and don't worry, I already got my licence, remember?" mikan thought about it until her mouth formed into a little 'o'

The ride was silent; the only thing that was making it a little alive was the radio.

"hey, will yah talk even for a minute?" youichi messed up his hair. He wasn't used to mikan being this silent, I mean, mikan, _silent_? No way in hell that would happen, well except if she's having a problem, so with that in mind, youichi became more and more serious.

"…"

"hey! Could you at least talk?" he shouted.

"…"

"hey! Are you damn deaf?" he shouted even louder as the car came to a stoplight. He quickly took advantage of the moment and grabbed her shoulders, making mikan face him. He quickly looked at her, and released a sigh of relief, she was sleeping!

"so that's why, tch, you really sleep like a rock…" he muttered and laid her back gently, and he continued driving.

* * *

Meanwhile…. In a black _Ferrari _car…

"I don't know why you wanted to go to the mall suddenly…." Natsume sweatdropped as he drove all the way to the mall.

"because I want to buy something~!" aoi cheered.

"*sigh* fine….." natsume finally agreed.

After 20 minutes of driving, they finally arrived their destination….

"oohhhh! Let's go to that store!" aoi exclaimed as she drags natsume in a store.

Natsume didn't know what happened. In one moment, he was standing there, not being noticeable by other people, the next, he was in this damn store filled with dresses, girls, shoes, jewelry, and more dresses! To a girl, it was like paradise, but to a guy like natsume, everything seems so….weird? crazy? I don't know…. Bizarre?

'_where is she?'_ he screamed in his head as he rolled his manga and clenched it in his fist and went off to find her. Well, luck wasn't on his side, after about thirty minutes of girls drooling over him, and unsuccessful searching for his little sister; he stormed out of the store pouring his stress unto the defenceless manga in his hand.

"I'll just wait for her then," he said coolly and started to read the manga again. But while reading the comic book, one person is stuck in his mind…

"mikan…. Oh I wish I could see her angelic face….." he whispered as he sighed heavily.

* * *

Meanwhile with mikan and youichi…

"ne…. youichi… I'm bored" mikan muttered for the umpteenth time as she tugged on his sleeve. Youichi just ignored her once again as he sighed heavily and continued on searching for his favourite manga in the comic store. Mikan puffed her cheeks in annoyance and tugged harder,

"youichi! Are you deaf or what?" she called once again between gritted teeth. Youichi just groaned in return and told her,

"fine fine! You can go already! Just call or mail me when you're done." With this, mikan jumped and hugged him in gratitude, and dashed off, glad to get away from the boring comic store. What? Even though she's smart, she dislikes reading books… sooo boringggg….

After walking around and around the mall, she finally saw a perfect store, with white, gold, and pink wallpapers, making it look like a palace for all girls ONLY. So she looked up to the name of it, it said:

~HEAVEN~

As she went inside, she gasped in awe. Dresses and gowns are arranged by colour and occasion, shoes by colour, jewelleries by occasion, too. For a while, mikan was awestruck at the sight. Sparkles were visible in her eyes.

"sugoi…." Mikan muttered then the next second, she dashed off to different racks of clothes while exclaiming aww and ooohhs all the way, with some occasional gasps, too. But after some time, she got tired as she proceeded to the next rack, this time panting.

"hahhh hahh….. got….to find…. A cute dress…. That I like…" mikan murmured as she looked at all the dresses one at a time. Until she stopped at a light white tube dress that has a pink ribbon around the upper waist, black thread-like pattern at the hem, and a matching dark pink bolero.

"kawaii…." She whispered as she take the dress from the rack and looked at the brand,

"A.H.? it was designed by A.H.? OMG! I have to buy this!" she exclaimed as mikan ran towards the fitting room, only to bump someone in particular, making herself and the person fall butt first.

"oowwwiiiieee!" both of them chorused. As mikan opened her eyes gently, a hand greeted her offering help to her.

"oh! G-gomen! I should be the one helping you up, hehe." She reached for the hand and stood up as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"oh, it's okay, I'm at fault too. Gomen…" the girl bowed as mikan sweatdropped.

"oh! No need for formalities! I'm mika-" but before she could continue, the girl spoke,

"m-mikan y-yukihara? Is this true? Kyaaa~!" the girl exclaimed as mikan covered her mouth.

"shhh… be quiet please! I want to maintain a low profile so I could shop without disturbance," mikan explained as she let go. But as she did, she was caught by surprise by those soft crimson orbs and short raven hair.

"y-you must be….." mikan trailed off.

"yes, I'm Aoi Hyuuga (remember, A.H.?) and I'm a big fan of you~!" she squealed silently as mikan blushed.

"ehehehe me too, I'm a veryyy huge fan! I was going to buy your design right now…." Mikan stated as she grabbed the dress. Both of them giggled because of the coincidence.

"so, we're fans of each other, eh?" aoi giggled while mikan did, too.

"yeah! So we're friends now?" mikan stretched out her hand. Aoi just shook her head and hugged her instead.

"nope! We're _best_friends!"

"really?"

"hai~!" mikan hugged back with aoi's words. After about some time, both were sharing experiences in the fashion industry.

"so, I heard you were going to release your new line?" mikan asked.

"yep yep! Since the school year is getting near, I introduced the 'school rulez' line~! I'm getting excited myself!"

"well, I'll be looking forward to it~!"

"wait, you'll be having your photo shoot tomorrow, right?"

"yep!"

"where will it be held? Huh? Huh?" aoi asked, rather excited.

"errmmm…. Tokyo national park, why?"

"nothing, I just want to make sure~! Hehe, I'll try to visit to wish you good luck!"

"oh really? Arigatou~!" mikan hugged her, just then, mikan's phone began to ring…

_Oi baka….baka baka baka….pick up this phone will yah?_

"what's with that ring tone?" aoi asked as she giggled.

"probably youichi set it up…he's soo dead…" she muttered as she answered the phone.

"moshi moshi~?"

"_MIKAN YUKIHARA! What the heck are you still doing there?"_ youichi shouted at the other line.

"hey hey! What are you shouting for? You just called just now!"

"_yes because you didn't damned answer to my fuckin' mails!" _as mikan heard this, she became confused.

"wait, you did?" she asked. Youichi sighed exasperatedly.

"_of course I did!"_

"you sure?"

"_goddamnit! Just get your butt out of there! I'm hanging up." _And so he did. Mikan sighed nervously as she got the dress and stood up, forgetting aoi's presence.

"wait! Where are you going?" aoi asked as she caught up on mikan, who is now paying.

"uhh… m-my brother is super pissed off at me….s-soo I g-gotta go…." She stammered.

"ohhhh…. I'm sorry I kept you in here…" aoi apologized as she bowed her head.

"no, don't worry, It's not your fault~! Well, see yah next time~!" she waved at her cheerfully as she exited the store, while removing her shades. '_great, he told me to get out, but he didn't tell me where he is!'_ she shouted in her head as she sat on the bench near the store.

"I just better call him instead…." She whispered as she put his number on speed dial.

"ummm…. Youichi…"

_"nani?"_

_

* * *

_

Someone's pov

I heard a faint thump in front of me. There I saw a girl, sat on the bench in front. As she took off her shades, I saw a familiar pair of hazel chocolate eyes. '_oh no, don't tell me, it's mikan?'_ I exclaimed as I put down my manga (= familiar?) , but before I could stand up and walk to her, I thought, '_did she forgive me already?'_ I just shoved that away from my mind and, as I was about to stand up, she fished out her phone, and dialled a number.

"umm…youichi…" I could hear her. God, I have ears like those of a bat's!

_"nani?"_ someone from the other line answered, probably it's youichi, duh of course it's him!

"I'm sorry…"

_"tch…."_

"gomenazai! I'm terribly sorry!"

_"okay okay, shut your effin' mouth! I forgive you!"_

"really? Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

_"yeah yeah…"_

"I soo love you youichi!" ouch, that hurt me.

_"yeah.. i-I know already! Just one condition."_

"okay! What is it?"

_"c-can you.."_

"nani?"

_"c-can you….b-buy…"_

"oh come on! Spit it out already!" she shouted.

_"couldyoubuymeanecklace? There I said it!"_

"nani? dooshite?"

_"I want you to damn buy me a necklace."_

"dooshite?"

_"well, it's not for me, for your goddamned information, I'll give it to someone." _Then I saw mikan snicker.

"really? Who is it?" huh? Huh?" she asked excitingly.

_"none of your business! Just buy it already!"_

"I won't until you tell me who it is!" she pouted cutely.

_"I'll give you a clue."_

"okay! Tell me!" then after that, I can't hear anymore. Aww man! I wanna use that for his weakness! I wanted to give him his own medicine, but too late, she closed her phone and walked off. But, i jump to my feet and caught her wrist.

"hey! Let go!" she squirmed.

"shh…. It's me." As she turned around, I removed my shades, to let her see my face fully. But all I received from her was a scared and shocked gasp.

* * *

Normal pov

"hyuuga!" mikan gasped shockingly. '_so it's hyuuga now, huh?'_ natsume sighed.

"hi."

"what are you doing here? Let go of me you baka!" she squirmed once again as she tried to excape natsume's hold. But, natsume kept firm.

"I want to talk to you." he whispered. Mikan shot him a death glare and shouted.

"NO! I don't want to talk to you! damn let go of me HYUUGA!" as soon she shouted 'hyuuga', every girl came running towards them, natsume and mikan's eyes bulged. '_oh damn!' 'oh my god!'_ they both thought. But, before everyone came close to them, natsume took out a pen and wrote something on her hand, and then dashed away.

"thank kami sama he's gone…. But although I said that, I really _really_ want to talk to him." Mikan sighed as she faced the palm natsume wrote on.

"I guess I'm not yet ready, I'm so-" but before she could finish, she was too shocked, surprised, mad, confused, and happy when she saw her palm.

**anata o ai shite imasu mikan. **(sorry! i made a mistake there! it means i love you in japanese! gomen ne!)

"w-what?" she tried to squeal, but couldn't find her voice to do so. She is just too shocked and surprised because it was soo sudden, mad because he damned wrote it on her hand, confused because she doesn't know what to say, or reply, or probably because of her own feelings, too, and lastly, happy, well, she doesn't know too, herself.

'_why do I feel happy? Probably just because he doesn't hate me…? Or is it more than that?_' she thought.

* * *

natsume: finally!

mikan: huh? why?

natsume: dense baka...

mikan: hey!

me: oi natsume! i forgot, some people reviewed, remember last chapter, you said nobody would, but they did! i love you guys!

natsume: tch, you're freakin loud! well, i bet nobody will review after this, it's just a baka chapter anyways. whoever reviews this will be burnt by me.

me: ehhh! nooo! i love my readers! i really loovveee them!

natsume: who cares?

mikan: hey! don't be rude!

natsume:...

me: well, please review! don't worry! no one even natsume could touch you guys!


	20. note please :

hey minna san~! ^^

gomen ne for not updating soo soon... ugh, talk about hollidays! hehe, well, i'm trying to make the next chapter really good soo...

natsume: yeah right, you're just making a baka excuse again...

me: *gasps* am not!

natsume: am too.

me: not

natsume: too.

me: ughhhhh anyways, deepest apologies! and, eventhough i know it's super ever late, BELATED MeRrY cHrIsTmAs~! and a HaPpY nEw YeAr!

nastume: what a pretty lame excuse...

me: no it's not! i just want to greet them! is there something wrong with it?

natsume: yes, when you're the one greeting. baka.

me: grrrr i'm. not. a. baka!

natsume: ... how about a bet again?

me: y-you're soo on!

natsume: tch, okay, if you don't get at least 10 reviews greeting you back, you would stop this story and leave me alone.

me: h-hey! that's a bit too harsh!

natsume: no it's not

me: yes it is!

natsume: tsk, fine... you would update per MONTH.

me: what the heck...? but-

natsume: you told us you were busy...right?

me: well yeah...but-

natsume: AND you agreed to this bet, right?

me:...fine! uwaaaaaaaaa

natsume: good. ja.

me: listen every reader who's reading this (redundant much?) please oh please drop a review! or i'll be forced to do it... grrrr curse that hyuuga. uwaaaaa please helpppp~~~~~~~~


	21. Chapter 20

me: ...

mikan: well? lain chan are you alright?

me: ...oh right! you know the drill! i don't own gakuen alice!

natsume: tch... how igno-

me: shut it! get ready for later!

natsume: *sweatdrop*

mikan: huh? lain chan what is it?

me: i'll tell you...it's about *whispers*

natsume: errrmmm... chapter 20...

* * *

Chapter 20

The day for the long awaited photo shoot finally arrived! Everyone was looking forward to it, well, _almost_ everyone, that is. All because of one girl, and that is mikan yukihara. It's now 7 am, three more hours before the said photo shoot begins. Is the world ending? She actually woke up early! But that's not the main point, she didn't even sleep a wink, actually, well, maybe one hour, she was still sulking about what happened yesterday…

_

* * *

_

flashback

"_I love you mikan…? Huh? Wait… does he love me as a friend…or…." Mikan was in deep thought when the saleslady pulled her back to reality._

"_miss….miss?"_

"_uhhh….ahh! h-hai! Gomen!" she exclaimed. The lady just flashed a smile and presented the necklace she picked for youichi._

"_okay, wrap it up please." So the lady bowed and took her leave, making mikan step back to her thoughts._

"_well, maybe as a friend…? Well, what I feel for him anyways?" mikan whispered._

'wait, to do that, why don't I just recall my reaction when he said that…. Hmm… surprised, shocked….mad….happy….wait, happy? Why do I feel happy? Urrgghhhh! This is all too difficult!' _mikan bumped her head in her imagination._

"_ummm…. Ojou sama…. Y-your necklace…" the lady muttered, who was now worried about her customer. Mikan just took it unconsciously and handed her credit card. When the lady came back, she took her card and dashed away, with one thing on her mind. _

'maybe I could ask hotaru about this, she would know a lot better, right?'

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

"ughhhh...headache," she rubbed her temples as she started to get drowsy.

"ok, I'll just ask hotaru….who knew confirming your feelings for someone could be this hard!" she exclaimed as mikan plopped herself to bed.

"I'll just get some shut eye for now….*yawn*" with that, she closed her eyes and floated to dreamland.

* * *

_I was hoisted upwards….i felt a safety belt around me._

_As I was going up…and up… I heard a faint rumbling clink._

_CLIIINNKKK CLLIIINNNKK_

'what the heck is that?'_ I thought as I squirmed uncomfortably in my spot._

"_okay honey! Just grab on one of those railings and look smoking hot!" someone called to me from below. I heard him but still, I can't focus because of that clinking sound. I looked around for the source of it, but it looks like it came from the ladder…? I just erased the thought and followed the instructions that were given to me. _

_CLINK CLLIINNKKK CLANK!_

"_kyyaaaa!" I shrieked as the ladder fell down… then I heard a loud crash at the bottom._

"_are you all right?" someone shouted to me. But, I couldn't answer because of another sound bothering me! I looked at the rope, which is supporting my weight. So if this thing breaks, I'll be a model pancake in no time!_

_CRIKLE CRIKLE CRRIIKKLLEEEE_

'OMG! The rope!'

_I was dangling on the end of the rope with my hand tangled onto my belt, but still I kept on holding onto it. _

_CRAAACCCKKKLLLEEEE CRRAACCKK!_

_The next thing I know… I was falling as I screamed a name that I really missed._

"_nat kun- NATSUME!"_

_

* * *

_

"kyyyaaa!" mikan woke up with a start as tears began to drop. She then looked around and took note of her surroundings.

"good…. I'm still in my room…. Thank kami sama it's just a dream!" she muttered, quite relieved her dream isn't real.

BANG!

"kyyaa! Mikan chan are you all right?" anna exclaimed as she, nonoko, misaki, and hotaru barged into my room.

"yeah! Even though it was sound proof, and your shriek was muffled a bit, hotaru heard you and quickly woke us up!" misaki ushered to my side and hugged me tight.

"ummm…..mi…saki…can't breathe…aiiirrrrr!" I gasped while nonoko removed misaki.

"ehehe…gomen ne~ we're just super worried!" nonoko explained.

"ummm gomen for making you gals worry~! It's just that I had this very bad dream and-"

"what time is the photo shoot?" hotaru but in.

"umm 10 am. Why?" mikan asked, curious.

"look at the clock." Hotaru ordered, and so she followed. It read 9 am.

"ooohh…. 9 am…" she muttered carelessly as she plopped herself to bed again. Everyone sweatdropped as hotaru started the countdown. "let's have a countdown on mikan's stupidness.

5

4

3

2

And…"

"OMG! I have to dress up ASAP! Thanks for reminding hotaru!" she hugged her best friend, and fortunately, hotaru gave in and remarked.

"baka. Just don't make us too worried, got that? And hurry up or you'll taste the fury of my baka gun to make up for that hug." Mikan just stuck her tongue out as she showed a peace sign.

"yeah got it!" she then dashed away in her bathroom as everyone took their leave and closed the door behind.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the park…

"okay… you know what to do right?" a girl asked her companion.

"hai. But, are you sure about this luna? I mean, why couldn't you just do this yourself?"

"tsk, because I have something to do, and besides, I know you hate her too, ne?" luna asked.

"well…." She hesitated for awhile.

"well what?" luna ased forcibly between gritted teeth.

"i…hate her…" she winced.

"good. Now get things done fast sumire. Bye." Luna said as she went out of the car, leaving her sulking best friend.

"great…just great! Once that you're in her clutches, you can't escape no matter what." She murmured.

"but still, I can't afford to lose a friend, she's my only one after all." So after that last thought, she decided to continue with luna's plans and left the car.

"this is going to be a heck of a day for you yukihara…" she muttered.

* * *

Hyuuga mansion…

"you're so sly natsume… I mean, you were pressured for god's sake! Of course you would tell her that! But…" natsume stopped in thought. "maybe I'm damn rushing into things, tch, we're from… or in a fight right now. What a brave move!" natsume chided himself. Yep, he too is bothered by what happened yesterday, and is now thinking of a way of how to explain it to mikan, who is soo dense when it comes to these situations.

"tch, well it's true, isn't it?" natsume smirked. "I bet she's sulking over it, too. Ughh who am I kidding? I should worry too! How would I explain to her? I mean, yeah I meant what I said, but judging from our situation right now…. It really looks like I'm rushing! And worse, she maybe is confused! I have a good guess that she doesn't even darn know what she feels towards me…. Ughhh…." Natsume banged his fist in frustration. '_what a bad move I made!'_ he thought over and over again. So without second thought, he put on a pair of jeans and sneakers, but kept his v-necked shirt and unruly hair. He dashed down to their garage and got his keys for his car.

"I'll just visit the love doctor then." He said with a smirk as he drove off, not even having second thoughts about where he's going.

* * *

BEEP BEEP!

"ah, that's my ride! Wish me luck!" mikan aroused with a cheery smile as she hurried towards everyone.

"'kay! Good luck!" anna and nonoko chorused.

"see yah later!" tsubasa winked as mikan waved goodbye and went to the door. But before she could go, hotaru stopped her and whispered to her ear,

"please take care baka." Mikan smiled reassuringly and hugged her.

"yep! I promise that!" so with that, she exit the mansion and got in the black car.

"ohayo gozaimasu, mikan sama! Ano…. I mean m-mikan." The chauffeur greeted her from behind the wheel. Mikan just giggled the way he stammered over her name.

"hai~! Back to you too! But since you're rather uncomfortable calling me that, you can call me mikan sama if you like to!"

"ano….e-errmmm… a-a-arigatou m-mikan sama! Now, we will be heading the national park, our estimated time of arrival will be 9:50 am." The chauffeur was now back to normal and mikan just smiled in return.

"hai~! Arigatou ermm-"

"mikan sama could call me rioku"

"arigatou rioku!" she cheerfully said, while rioku just returned the gesture and revved up the engine. Soon they were on their way towards their destination.

Just after about fifteen minutes of mikan's leave, a knock came to the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"oi, get the door yuu!" koko ordered as he tried to concentrate in winning the game _tekken_ _6_.

"yeah yeah like I'll let you win!" he said sarcastically. But too late, he already did.

"yeahhhh! Woohooooo! I won! In your face suckah!" koko jumped up and down as he pointed a mocking finger at yuu.

"just get that bloody door and see who it is will yah?" the irate yuu just sighed in annoyance.

"fine mr. loser!" and with that, he finally left the room, leaving yuu, tsubasa, and ruka in dead air, until they broke into fits of laughter.

"hahahahahaha! Nice one yuu!" tsubasa remarked as he did a knuckle touch with his chuckling friend.

"what? At least I let him win one time over twenty games, right?" he feigned innocence.

"yeah right! You just did that so he would open the door!" ruka laughed and laughed as he pats yuu on the back. But before yuu could say anything, a loud bang came from the door.

"h-hey guys…. It's…it's-" koko stuttered.

"just tell us who is it!" tsubasa shouted as he held koko by his shoulders. The latter just looked directly at him as he gulped nervously, tsubasa's eyes just widen with surprise and a smirk came to his face, meaning that he gets it.

"well?" ruka asked impatiently as koko and tsubasa turned them and answered simultaneously.

"the leader's here."

The next moment they were running down the stairs to welcome the said person.

"hey nat! long time no see!" tsubasa said as he kunclke touched with natsume.

"yeah. It's because you didn't bloody invite me here in the first place." he pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world right now.

"eheheh gomenazai…" they all said simultaneously with grins on their faces, '_just like kids.'_ Natsume thought as he sweatdropped.

"well, not to be rude, but why are you here?" yuu asked politely. The guy asked just rolled his eyes in amusement and allowed himself inside the living room.

"nothing….just bored to death." He replied with a teasing glint in his eyes, right after he said that, ruka sensed there's something more than that.

"tsk, are you sure that's all?" he asked with a mischievous grin. Tsubasa soon caught up with what's happening and decided to tease natsume about it.

"heh, yeah right! You just probably want to see my couz!" he joked around as he playfully slapped natsume's back, which in turn showed a playful glare.

"tch, I don't have any plan to see her today…" natsume replied sheepishly, but later on, he chuckled at nothing in particular, which made his friends confused.

"oi, what are you chuckling about?" koko asked, worried.

"you look like a total madman!" tsubasa grinned.

"he totally lost it! Maybe because of mikan?" ruka remarked.

"I just remembered that I made a really bad move yesterday." Natsume retorted.

"to whom?" yuu asked.

"m-mikan." He replied as a little tint of pink came to his cheeks. Everyone has their eyes wide opened, except for ruka who formed an 'o' with his mouth.

"yesterday?" the three chorused, their voices stating that they don't believe him.

"hn, yesterday, you guys went on a date and left me in our house. How thoughtful friends I have." Natsume smirked.

"so… you arranged a date yesterday? Huh? Huh?" koko jumped up and down, only to be stopped by tsubasa's pulling. As koko piped down, the guy whispered something to his ear, which made koko's eyes widen in surprise.

"say WHAT?" he asked tsubasa, who in turn just nodded. Natsume and the rest became very curios of what's happening between the two.

"nani? what's going on?" ruka asked as he raised an eyebrow at them. The two just giggled like preschoolers and ignored the question.

"natsume! You're speeding up in your so-called _relationship_!" koko joked natsume. The latter just showed a shocked expression. '_did he know…?'_

"you actually did _it_ with her!" koko exclaimed as everyone started laughing their throats out.

"say what? Natsume you really did that to her?" ruka asked sarcastically.

"wow, I know you're wild, man. But to think you'll go to that extent doing _it_ with her!" yuu just tagged along. Natsume just smirked and glared at tsubasa.

"nice shadow freak. You really did it this time." Natsume muttered as he punched tsubasa on his arm HARD.

"that bloody hurts!" tsubasa managed to show a grin.

"hn." he put on a poker face.

"you know what natsume?" ruka patted his back as he seated himself on the couch.

"hn?" natsume raised his eyesbrows at ruka, urging him to continue.

"one, the song _poker face_ really suits you, and-" the boys stifled a laugh.

"_and_ you didn't answer my question." Ruka continued.

"and what's the question…?" natsume asked.

"why are you really here." He answered. And all became silent.

"well….."

But little did they know that four pairs of eyes are watching them, listening intently to their conversation.

* * *

Hotaru's POV

"why are you really here." Bunny boy asked his insensitive excuse for a best friend.

"well….." as he started, his expression soften a bit.

"I… I just want to ask you a question…"

"about..?" ruka asked.

"about m-_mikan_…" everyone let out a silent gasp. '_tch, predictable'_

"well… you're wondering what happened yesterday, right?" all of them nodded like little pups, except for yuu, who just looked up from his always-present-laptop '_god, where did he get that so quickly?'_

"…it all started when aoi damn dragged me to the mall, when she disappeared inside this crazy store, I tried to find her, but later gave up on finding her, I sat on one of the benches outside and just read my manga. But it's so freakin' noisy that I couldn't concentrate on it! I just wished I could make all those people go away like little mice."

"well, you could actually, you own the place right!" koko suggested. Yuu sighed and answered the question.

"then, he'll be soo dead when his dad came back." Natsume just shrugged.

"no, it's just a waste of energy," he said, and so everybody sweatdropped, including us girls.

"what an arrogant jerk….." misaki muttered.

"back to the story, after about an hour, a heavily dressed girl, about my age, came out of the store and flopped herself on one of the benches across mine. I heard her talk to youichi…. Something about buying a necklace, but when she removed her shades, I saw a familiar pair of hazel chocolate eyes-"

"mikan." Ruka guessed, while natsume just nodded in affirmation.

"hn, but when she finished talking to that devil, she stood up and walked away. But before she could go far, something inside of me just wanted her to stay with me….damn I sound very cheesy right now!" and every guy chuckled. '_good thing I'm recording everything…. I'm gonna get rich, again…'_ I thought, victoriously.

"yeah…." Ruka whispered, his voice, even though it's just a whisper, I could hear a proud and happy lining in it.

"a-anyways, I did just that… I grabbed her wrist and forced her to face me, and when she did, she was so shocked that she shouted my name, and as usual, those weird crazy fan girls came running towards us. But before they could crowd us, I wrote something on her palm, and ran for my life."

"what did you write?" tsubasa asked curiously. Instantly, I saw natsume hide his face, but I saw his face was as red as a cherry.

"i….i-I l-l-lov…" he stuutered, so koko hit him on his back, forcing the words out of him.

"I LOVE YOU MIKAN!" he suddenly shouted, which made the guys smirk at him in contentment, and the girls giggle at him in amusement.

"he finally said it!" anna shouted in victory… '_we're in trouble…'_ I muttered, but still wear my blank face nonetheless.

"anna?" yuu guessed as he followed the source of the voice, and unfortunately, he found us.

* * *

Normal POV

"heeeheee…. Ohayoooo~!" both anna and nonoko greeted nervously.

"so you gals were there all along!" tsubasa gasped. Misaki stomped to his side and hit him on the head.

"tsk, you didn't know? What kind of a boyfriend are you?" she started to chatter all the way. Ruka saw hotaru and quickly, his eyes bulged.

"where's the other pictures hotaru?" ruka asked nervously.

"tsk, most of it are sold already. Speaking of it," she stopped only to take pictures of his afraid and surprised face.

"these will work out just fine." She smirked to herself as ruka, on the other hand, blushed in embarrassment.

"come back here! Give me those!" and so their usual bickering and chasing was out. Yuu glanced at natsume, who just turned on the tv and started watching, like nothing happened.

"_hello and ohayo to all! This is kiki ayukawa speaking, and now we're live here at national park! Where our famous mikan yukihara is having a photo shoot! Let's take a closer look, shall we?" _the news reporter said, as she jogged to the set,

"hey, they're viewing mikan's photo shoot!" yuu called out, as natsume sat up straight and stared intently at the monitor, hoping to see mikan's bright face.

"_hey mikan san! I'm kiki ayukawa from Tokyo today. And may I say, I'm a HUGE fan of yours! I can't believe I'm standing right next to you this moment!" _the reporter squealed, making mikan, who's facing the mirror, wince.

"_ehehehe….ohayo kiki san. Nice to meet you."_ mikan smiled wanly, as the girls giggled at kiki san.

"tsk, what kind of a excuse for a _mature_ reporter is that?" hotaru pointed to kiki with disgust.

"well, you can't be too old to have an idol" ruka remarked with a grin.

"_mikan san! You're up!" _a guy called to her, and in a instant, mikan rose up, showing her braided hair, a fit, white polo, with the top two buttons undone, a pair of black skinny jeans, silver wedges, smoky make-up, and shades pushed back on top of her head.

"_sayonara, kiki san! Wish me good luck!" _she waved as she ran to the set, where a helicopter is waiting for her. The camera zoomed in and showed mikan, who is being helped by the staff to put on a safety belt (= you know, like for bungee jumping? The thing you wear around you waist?). The camera followed her petite body being hoisted up, and when she got closer to the helicopter, a ladder was brought down, allowing her to grab on it, but still,

"_why is mikan sama not reaching for the ladder?" _kiki asked. Then something happened that made natsume shudder in horror.

"_kyaaaaa!"_

_

* * *

_

mikan: soo that happened while i'm away...

me: yup! and now natsume...get ready!

natsume:...

me: you have to stay away from mikan for three days! (suggested by readers ;))

mikan: *giggled*

natsume: what the heck?

me: yep! that's just a simple sacrifice you know!

mikan: yeah! putting her story on the line was uncalled for you know!

me: so with that, only me and mikan will supervise this stroy while you're away! woohoooo

mikan: wait! don't forget hotaru!

me: ahh right! she'll be replacing you for three days!

natsume: tch whatever. lain you're soo dead.

me: ehehehe well, before my end, please do review! thank you for my readers who helped me out! *big hug* i'm soo happy to have you guys!

mikan: yep! if it weren't for them, this story is nothing!

me: ehhh yeah... i guess *sulking in one corner*

mikan: lain chan! i-i didn't mean it like that!

me: ...don't forget to review okay?


	22. Chapter 21

hi hi~~~~!

me: so for three chapters, natsume won't be with us! haha *evil atmosphere*

mikan: eheheh okay... so who'll be the one replacing him again?

me: it's *drum roll* hotaru chan!

mikan: yey~~~! hotaru~~!

hotaru: great, so i'm like a babysitter for these two bakas?

me & mikan: hey!

hotaru: anyways, chapter 21.

me: oh and i don't own gakuen alice!

* * *

Chapter 21

Natsume's POV

"_kyyaaaa!" _I heard a girl scream as I looked closer to the screen. '_I hope she's safe.'_ I wished to myself.

"_mikan sama? What happened? Let's get a closer look quick!"_ the reporter, kiki, ordered as they zoomed in more. There, in the screen, showed mikan dangling at the end of the rope, but she's still wearing the safety belt around her waist.

'_mikan!'_ I practically shouted in my head, sat up straight, and fixed both my eyes on the dangling brunette.

"mikan!" misaki gasped in shock.

"what happened?" tsubasa ran to the living room.

"I think that bloody ladder broke." Hotaru answered with gritted teeth, but still, she narrowed her eyes on the screen, like she was looking for someone.

"mikan…oh I hope she's safe!" anna shouted.

'_yeah… me too.'_

_

* * *

_

Mikan POV

"kyaaaaa!" I screamed. '_what just happened?'_ I tried to remember, then I had a flashback

* * *

_flashback_

_CLLIIINNKKKK CLLLAANNKKKK_

'what's that?'_ I asked myself as I squirmed uncomfortably in my spot. I just decided to look around and find where it's coming from. _

_CLLIIINNNKKK_

"_nani? the ladder?" I shouted. '_wait…. This scenario seems familiar… déjà vu?'_ I thought to myself, but soon I was back to reality when I saw a screw drop, and it was from the ladder in front of me!_

"_oh no!" I stared at another screw; it's shaking, getting looser by the second. Soon, it'll get loose and the ladder will drop down!_

_Too late, 'cause the screw fell, along with the rest of the ladder._

'thank kami sama I didn't fall! Good thing this thing is safe!'_ I sighed in relief._

_CRAAASSSHH!_

"_honey are you alright?" someone shouted from below._

"_hai!" I shouted back. _

_But I spoke too soon…._

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

RRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPP

"nani?" I looked up, since it was coming from above.

The scene that welcomed me made my eyes bulge in shock and horror.

'_The rope that was supporting and holding me will snap soon!_'

"kyyaaaa! Put me down!" I shouted to the staff below.

"dooshite? What's wrong mikan?" someone asked me.

RRRIIIIPPPPP

'_I don't have much time!'_ "just please! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted really loud. God, if they didn't hear me, they should go to a doctor and let them check their ears!

Even though I love modelling, I _hate_ heights! I mean, right form this instant, I really _really _hate heights! Just imagining me, falling fast, 30 feet from the ground makes me pee!

* * *

Back to the yukihara mansion…

"_kyaaaa! Put me down!"_ mikan shouted after ten minutes since the ladder fell.

"_dooshite? What's wrong mikan?"_ the director asked.

"_what's wrong with mikan sama?" _the reporter, kiki asked the camera man.

"mikan! What is she screaming about?" nonoko stood up as everyone winced at mikan's shrill scream. Just right in time, the camera zoomed in closer to mikan, who's looking above.

Natsume and hotaru's eyes bulged.

It showed mikan, looking cautiously at the rope, snapping little by little every second!

"the rope!" hotaru exclaimed as she faced natsume.

"where the heck is her little devil brother when you need him?" natsume cussed and cussed.

"he's buying something at the mall." Hotaru muttered between gritted teeth. Natsume bowed his head, deep in thought, until his head shot up with an idea in his head.

"don't even think about using your car, the streets are traffic jammed." Hotaru stated, knowing what he's thinking. For a moment, he tried to think of another idea, until he faced hotaru abruptly, and she just showed a sly grin, like reading his thoughts.

"the key is hanged on one corner of the garage" hotaru instructed as natsume made his way fast to the garage, while everyone just followed him with their eyes.

"where is he going?" ruka asked.

"he'll just prove something really important." Hotaru shrugged, as ruka raised his eyebrows at her.

"okaaayyy…"

"what are we standing here for? Watch the report!" misaki ordered as she plopped herself on the sofa, and everyone else just followed her lead.

"_kyyaaaa! Just put me down!"_ mikan screamed nervously as she kept a close eye on the rope.

"_okay okay!" _the director replied hastily as the pilot started lowering mikan down slowly.

"he's taking too long." Hotaru said with alarm.

' _mikan, don't worry, your knight will come and save you.'_ she prayed.

* * *

VRRROOOMMMMM VROOOMMMM

"tch, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I _borrow_ this baby for a while." Natsume smirked as he revved up the engine of youchii's motorcycle. When he looked at the fuel meter (= is that even correct?) he saw that the fuel's a little low.

"hn, it's enough for the trip. Now where's that bloody remote for that baka garage gate." He then searched around, but still found nothing. After about wasting five minutes, he heard a loud gasp.

"MIKAN! Oh kami sama! The rope's gonna rip any minute now!" his eyes opened wide and quickly searched again like a tornado.

"gotcha." He exclaimed victoriously as he jumped on the motorcycle and put on the head gear. Natsume looked at his watch and tensed his jaws.

"damn. I wasted ten stinkin' minutes already!" he chided between gritted teeth. He opened the gate and started off.

'_please.. mikan….'_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile with mikan….

"hurry!" mikan shouted to the pilot, she was now more or less 15 feet from the ground, yet it didn't calm her even a little.

"hai mikan sama!" the pilot answered. But then, the lowering stopped abruptly, making the rope snap faster.

"what's wrong? Why did you stop?" mikan shouted out, shocked of the sudden stop.

"…t-there's something wrong with this machinery!" the pilot cried out, scared of the situation.

"nani?" the director called out. "we tested that yesterday and today too!" he retaliated.

"I don't know, but it's jammed!"

"what? Jammed? How could you be so sure-"

"of course I'm sure! I can't move it even for a centimetre!"

"how could it be jammed? Unless there's something inside-"

"just please! Help me!" mikan cried out, with tears flowing from her eyes.

RIPPPPP RIIIIPPPPPPP TRRRRR

"oh no!" mikan gasped.

'_anyone….please help me!'_ mikan wished hard.

* * *

"urggghhhh….. maria, what's for breakfast?" youchii plopped himself on a chair in the kitchen lazily, but no one answered.

"maria!" no reply. Then suddenly,

"*gasp* mikan sama!" a gasp was heard from none other than their faithful maid. As youchii heard the name, he quickly dashed to the living room, horror stricken.

"what? What happened to mikan?" youchii exclaimed frightfully.

"good. The sleepyhead's awake." Hotaru sighed irately.

"just tell me why maria gasped like that and mentioned mikan's name!" youchii demanded.

"fine. Just watch this documentation about what happened in the news." Hotaru tossed to him a video cam and he started playing the video.

"but before that, you'll pay me 12 000 yen later. Got it?"

"h-hai." Everyone sweatdropped. '_she doesn't even change even at a time like this!'_

After 20 minutes of watching….

Youchii stopped the video and tossed it to the floor, and made a quick dash to his room, while shouting,

"why didn't you tell me in the first place? Shit!" hotaru just glanced at her video cam and examined it, then smirked in contentment.

"tsk, good thing this is shock proof."

After dressing up, youchii ran to the garage and looked for his black and teal motorcycle, but it seems that it suddenly disappeared.

"nani? where's my motorcycle?" he shouted with shock. He then barged in again the living room, and asked,

"did anyone of you see my motorcycle? It's just right there inside the garage!"

"then, you just use your car." Hotaru shrugged.

"but…but-"

"what, is your motorcycle more important than the life of your sister? A shame." Hotaru asked with a poker face, feigning innocence. So youchii just let out a loud groan, he got no other choice and ran for his car, started the engine, and drove off.

"mikan, just hang in there." He muttered. "I promised that I would protect you… no matter what."

* * *

"damn…. Come on… a little farther…" natsume murmured to himself between gritted teeth. He's currently two streets away from the park, but he got caught up in the traffic, for the _fifth_ time.

"can't you go any faster?" he shouted in his head. He then searched around, hoping to regain his patience. '_how could i? polka's in trouble!'_ then an idea struck him.

Since he was at the side, near the sidewalk, he could make a fast escape of the traffic. '_c'mon! I have to be quick! The fuel's quarter empty!'_ he then changed its direction and started the motor. Soon, he was out of the traffic and on the sidewalk!

"get out of my way! OUT. NOW!" he ordered before he could drive.

"move!" he shouted once again, and everyone complied. He then revved up the motor once again and headed out faster, shouting,

"MOVE OUT NOW!" so the people walking just followed his orders in shock. He then turned to the left and increased the speed once more.

"…just….a little farther…" he murmured. He glanced at the fuel meter and found it almost empty!

"please…" but too late, after about ten minutes, the motor stopped working, leaving him half a street away from the park. '_half a street away _and _half a park away from mikan..'_ natsume thought.

"kyaaa! Help!" a scream came from afar.

Natsume stood up abruptly, removed his head gear, tossed it beside the motorcycle and ran to the park.

"i….better hurry…up…. Before it's….too late…." Natsume muttered between pants.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

"shit! Baka traffic!" youchii cussed as he hit the steering wheel in frustration.

"if I find who bloody stole my motorcycle he would-" he stopped in shock.

A familiar blur of teal and black dashed to a corner!

"hey!" he called out as he instinctively got out of the car and followed it.

"he's sooo damned dead!" he muttered as he neared the left corner. When he reached the sidewalk, his face turned white in shock.

"my baby! Grrrrrrr" youchii growled as he examined his motorcycle carefully. Unfortunately, the user left a scratch on the helmet and also on the side of the motorcycle, which made youchii fuse in anger.

"that does it! I'm going to sue that freak! No I'm going to _kill_ that bloody freak!" youchii decided, but before he could continue with his plan, a familiar shriek was heard from the park.

* * *

"kyaaa! Help!" I shouted.

TRRRRRRR CRIIIIPPPPP

"THE ROPE! HURRY!" I shouted down once again, the director rushed to the staff, panicking, while I heard him order,

"quick! Where's the safety cushion? Inflate it now!" all of the employees dashed off everywhere, hoping to find it, while reporters flock all around.

"we found the cushion, sir." One of the staff reported.

"well? What are you standing there for? Inflate it now!"

"d-demo…. It would take a heap of time to-"

"just do it! NOW!"

"h-hai…" and so, he scurried to the staff, and repeated his order.

"hang in on there! We're going to inflate the safety cushion now!" the director called out to mikan.

"hurry please!" mikan cried.

TRRRR CRRRRRRRRRIIIIIPPP TRRR

"the rope! Hurry!" mikan cried once again as tears fall one by one.

TRRRRIIIPPP CRRRIIIIPPPP

"hel-"

SNAP!

"wahhhhh! Kyaaaa!"

The rope snapped just like that. But before I could fall down helplessly, I cried a name I missed so much…

"nat kun…. Natsu-"

But I didn't have time to finish it when a crash was heard.

'_what happened….i-I can't feel anything…..'_

_

* * *

_

"oh no! kyaaaaaaa!" '_mikan!'_ he then quickly dashed to the park, hoping his sister would be okay.

But when he reached the park, another shrill shriek was heard. And from that moment on, he knew he's too late.

"MIKAN!" he shouted as he continued on. And what he saw surprised him.

His sister was now in the arms of another man.

* * *

"wahhhh! Kyaaaaaa!" mikan cried as the rope snapped.

"mikan!" I dashed to her, hoping that I could save her life.

CRASH!

"m-m-mikan….." I whispered to her, hoping that she would answer, and I could hear her name once again.

"n-nat….u…" she uttered, as tears fall down. I was overwhelmed, '_thank kami sama she's alive!'_ I hugged her tight with joy.

"mikan…t-thank god!" for a second there I thought I was going to lose her, '_I was right on time…'_ then, as I released the hug, she looked straight in my eyes, saying,

"i thought you forgot about me….. I missed you… n-nat…k….." and after that, she fainted in my arms. But one thing is lingering in my mind,

'_nat…k…?'_ is she trying to say something?

"MIKAN!" someone shouted behind us, everyone looked at that person, and I was shocked to see who it is.

"youchii." I said. '_the devil's back.'_

_

* * *

_

me: is that okay...? i think it's kinda confusing...

mikan: it's thrilling! i like it!

hotaru: i don't.

me: wahhhh? dooshite?

hotaru: nothing, it's just because it's you who wrote it.

me: you're soo mean!

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

hotaru: no i'm not.

mikan: *sweatdrops* anyways... please drop a review!

me: oh and before you go and review... i would like to thank my best friend, **ARMIE HOSSENILLA** a.k.a. **RENEVIERE07** for helping me think up for chapter 20 and 21! thanks a million~~~~~


	23. Chapter 22

me: hey minna~!

mikan: finally you have an update!

hotaru: lazy baka...

lain: g-gomen! it's just that my mom is super...ughhhh!

mikan: okay okay...chill...

hotaru: anyways...this baka doesn't own gakuen alice

lain & mikan: please enjoy chapter 22!

* * *

Chapter 22

"youchii." I whispered, quite surprised to see, actually hear him, in a situation like this. But I didn't let it show in my voice, of course.

"oi! Don't just stand there! Get an ambulance for god's sake!" I ordered for the second time. Can these people get any slower?

Yeah, I know she's alive. But right after she fainted. I totally. Freaked. Out. Plus, she even said weird confusing things before she did! Just seeing her like this makes me want to kill anyone in my way!

"sir…"

"nani? I told you to get an-"

"w-we already d-did s-sir! It's parked right there…." He pointed. I just narrowed my eyes in the distance only to see that he's telling the truth. I just nodded and dashed directly to the van, shoving my way out of the crowd. '_damn! I don't have the time okay?'_

After I got in, I closed the door quick, and we dashed away; from the reporters, the police, and most importantly, from youchii. '_tch, I'm sure he would excuse me this time right?'_

_

* * *

_

Youchii's pov

Ever since we were young, I promised myself that I would keep my sister away from harm. Even if she's older than me.

But now…. What just happened?

I just stood there, gaping at the ruckus in front of me. Facing the back of the damn guy who has mikan in. his. Fucking. Arms!

I mean, of course I'm thankful that she's saved in that slim chance by that freak. But come on! My sister's finally in the arms of another man! A thief is a likely name for that bastard.

I just can't accept that my sister's in the arms of an unknown thief! Okay okay, I know I should be thankful that she's safe, but I just can't get over the fact that she's saved by that freak who stole my bike, and now, most likely, stole my sister away from me!

I have many reasons to be fucking pissed off yah know! One, I didn't have the chance to save her. Two, that guy's the one who stole my motorcycle. Three, I broke the promise that I kept for soo many years, thanks to that aniki who left us and forgot abo- errmmm ahh four, I don't even freakin' know that guy! *sigh* okay I know I sound like an overprotective freak right here. But if you ever say that aloud or even call me that, I promise that

i. would. Kill. You. with. No. mercy.

Anyways, if your brother r sister was now in the arms of another, especially if that_ another_ is an unknown thief, you'd be angry right? You'd just want to kill him for that very reason!

And if you're not angry about it, no offense, but you suck at being a caring, responsible sibling. Blehhhh!

They didn't even notice that me, the patient's brother, is right here!

"oi! The brother's right here thank you very much!" I shouted to the speeding ambulance. Then I realized what a mistake I did. '_oops_'

"hey! It's mikan's brother!"

"yukihara san! When did you arrive?"

"why are you just there, when in fact your sister had an accident awhile ago?"

"youichii sama, we would like to ask you some questions!"

"do you know who saved mikan sama sir?"

'_tsk, now I know why that guy's in soo much hurry.'_ I sweatdropped as I glared at them, which made the crowd shudder. Then, everyone silenced themselves when two police officers came and approached me. '_thank kami sama, I'm saved.'_ So they did the regular routine, like show their IDs, and asked me:

"sir, do you own a navy blue car?" he asked seriously.

"hai. So?"

" well, we're here to inform you that we towed your car-"

"what? You _towed_ my car?"

"h-hai sir."

"b-but why?"

"i-it's blocking the streets and caused heavy traffic…sir."

"how dare you! you could just tell me that and I could drive it away myself!"

"b-but we didn't know you're h-here sir."

"…"

"s-so…. We would like you to come with us to the station.

"what?"

"we would like you to-"

"I heard you!"

"t-then c-come along-"

"why?"

"sir, w-we would like to ask you some questions."

"well, you could just ask me here! Why cause the trouble and talk there?"

"it's t-the protocol sir. I-if you don't come, then we you won't get your car back."

Youchii just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily in defeat. '_for the sake of stopping this senseless conversation…'_

"fine." He said, but still emitted a dark aura around him. Nevertheless, the two officers escorted him to the car, but before he could lift the handle, he dashed back and snatched a microphone from a reporter, then winked at her, which made her blush instantly.

"yow! To all reporters and viewers out there! I would just like to make an important announcement. No one I repeat, _no one_ will bother me and my sister for the meantime, until mikan recovered from the accident. If I caught you, I promise you'll experience hell, thanks to the yukihara family. Got that clear?" he asked seriously, not expecting an answer, but nonetheless, everyone nodded with respect, and horror. Even the police officers nodded shakily!

"good." He then turned to the officers and nodded, and so they escorted him to the car.

* * *

After 5 minutes of driving…

"boss…" the police whispered to the phone.

"_what is it?"_

"i-i…"

"_you're what?"_ someone cried impatiently on the other line. The officer first took a glimpse at his shuddering friend, and to youchii, who's just staring at the view outside, and emitted a dark and unpleasant aura. But when he caught sight of the two officers looking at him, he just glared back.

"I wanna go home!" the police whimpered.

"_get a hold of yourself will yah!"_ the guy from the other line shouted irately and cut the line.

* * *

Back to the yukihara mansion…

"ohhh…." =misaki

"myy….." = anna

"kami sama!" =koko

"s-she's safe!" nonoko exclaimed, quite relieved, but still surprised of what happened.

"that's a-a close call! W-what happened?" ruka chimed in.

"well, duh. She was saved by someone at the last possible moment." Hotaru rolled her eyes, but she's relieved that her friend is safe, too.

"woah woah woah, wait a minute, saved by _who_?" tsubasa raised an eyebrow. With that in mind, yuu quickly typed in his laptop.

"hey yuu! Whatcha typing?" koko tiptoed to his side, while peeping onto the screen. "oh yeah…. Your father owns the most popular media studio…." He murmured to himself.

"so he could tune in with the latest reports… even before it was showed!" anna yelped happily as she hugs yuu. "you're the best!"

"ermm…..t-t-thanks…." Yuu blushed, and quickly logged in a website.

"h-here it is." He announced as he reviewed the reports, and scrolled it up and down.

"so?" nonoko asked impatiently. Anna, who's quietly peeking at his computer gasped,

"omg! They don't know who the saviour is!"

"wait nani? what do you mean they don't know?" tsubasa argued once again.

"well…it says here that when mikan's so called saviour came….. His back faced them, it's too far for them to recognize who it is. And when _he_ ushered mikan to the ambulance, he's too fast and didn't answer even a single question." Yuu explained.

"…tsk, he sure is a secretive guy…." Ruka uttered, but still, tsubasa wasn't satisfied.

"matte! What about youchii? He set off to save mikan awhile ago right?"

"ahh….. wait….. I saw a vid on that one…where is it…ah there! Here, see for yourself." Yuu handed tsubasa the laptop, and he played the video on youchii.

* * *

"_oi! The brother's right here thank you very much!" I shouted to the speeding ambulance. Then I realized what a mistake I did. 'oops'_

"_hey! It's mikan's brother!"_

"_yukihara san! When did you arrive?"_

"_why are you just there, when in fact your sister had an accident awhile ago?"_

"_youichii sama, we would like to ask you some questions!"_

"_do you know who saved mikan sama sir?"_

'_tsk, now I know why that guy's in soo much hurry.' I sweatdropped as I glared at them, which made the crowd shudder. Then, everyone silenced themselves when two police officers came and approached me. 'thank kami sama, I'm saved.' So they did the regular routine, like show their IDs, and asked me:_

"_sir, do you own a navy blue car?" he asked seriously._

"_hai. So?"_

" _well, we're here to inform you that we towed your car-"_

"_what? You towed my car?"_

"_h-hai sir."_

"_b-but why?"_

"_i-it's blocking the streets and caused heavy traffic…sir."_

"_how dare you! you could just tell me that and I could drive it away myself!"_

"_b-but we didn't know you're h-here sir."_

"…"

"_s-so…. We would like you to come with us to the station._

"_what?"_

"_we would like you to-"_

"_I heard you!"_

"_t-then c-come along-"_

"_why?"_

"_sir, w-we would like to ask you some questions."_

"_well, you could just ask me here! Why cause the trouble and talk there?"_

"_it's t-the protocol sir. I-if you don't come, then we you won't get your car back."_

_Youchii just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily in defeat. 'for the sake of stopping this senseless conversation…'_

"_fine." He said, but still emitted a dark aura around him. Nevertheless, the two officers escorted him to the car, but before he could lift the handle, he dashed back and snatched a microphone from a reporter, then winked at her, which made her blush instantly._

"_yow! To all reporters and viewers out there! I would just like to make an important announcement. No one I repeat, no one will bother me and my sister for the meantime, until mikan recovered from the accident. If I caught you, I promise you'll experience hell, thanks to the yukihara family. Got that clear?" he asked seriously, not expecting an answer, but nonetheless, everyone nodded with respect, and horror. Even the police officers nodded shakily!_

"_good." He then turned to the officers and nodded, and so they escorted him to the car._

_

* * *

_

"that freakin' devil…" hotaru muttered as she smirked.

"well, at least he did the right thing to tell them to back off for a while, right?" koko shrugged.

"_but_…. The million yen question still wasn't answered, who is the saviour?" tsubasa countered, leaving everyone to think of an answer in one way or the other. Except for hotaru, that is.

'_good. They don't know.'_ "oi ruka, I'll go and visit mikan-"

"fine. I'll go with you if you don't mind." Ruka cut her off, and stood up right away.

"oi! Who wants to visit mikan?" ruka shouted, as everyone's head shot up.

"me!" they all chorused. Hotaru glared at ruka and mouthed, '_this was supposed to be private you egghead.'_ Ruka just gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"c-c'mon everyone….. y-y-yuu, w-where's the hospital?" ruka asked as he headed towards the door.

"errrrrmmmm…..ah it's one of the andou's. it's called the joobu hospital." He replied, and stood up, too.

"hey hurry up! I want to see my cousin pronto!" tsubasa called out.

"why don't you guys go first, me and _ruka_ will follow in his car. Is that okay?" hotaru laid a hand on tsubasa's shoulder while she asked in a sweet, yet intimidating tone.

"h-hai." He whimpered and dashed off to his car.

"good luck ruka." Koko whispered and patted his back.

And so…. After a couple discussions on what happened earlier, the group left and headed for mikan.

* * *

With mikan….

Light blue walls, white ceilings, white bed sheets, white bed, blue bed drawer and stool, white flower vase; all these you can see in a hospital room. Inside this room, lay an unconscious brunette, a pacing raven haired, and a standing doctor, talking to the young lad.

"sir, she has no major injuries, just some bruises. But, she could have been traumatized by the incident that happened. She may have to go through emotional and mental examination, then, a therapy if needed so." The doctor explained.

* * *

"how long would she be staying?" the young lad asked, facing the doctor with a sigh of relief.

"oh, well, she could leave tomorrow night." The doctor smiled reassuringly. The lad just nodded and turned to the brunette, and so the doctor left them.

"mikan…. Wake up soon…" he held her hand, and planted a kiss. Soon enough, he fell asleep, while holding her hand.

"_nat kun!" a familiar voice called out to him. Only now he noted his surroundings, green fields, light blue sky, and the wind brushing him._

"_nat kun!" the voice called out again. He then felt excited and followed the voice without any second thoughts._

"_nat kun!" a familiar brunette called out to him under a sakura tree. As he neared the girl,he saw his childhood friend, eyes and mouth smiling. She wore her hair in her usual pigtails, and also wore a white sundress. He waved to her and ran towards her._

"_mi chi!" he called out as he embraced her._

"_I miss you…." he whispered to her ear._

"_miss me? You _miss_ me?" she backed away from him, tears trickling down on her face, but smiling nonetheless. Their surrounding was slowly fading… like a black and white photograph._

"_you don't! you forgot about me haven't you?" she cried._

"_n-no I didn't! I kept on searching for-" he stopped. He knew that it's useless. Nothing was coming out of his mouth. _

"_I'm closer than you think. And yet you still can't find me? Can't recognize me?" he cried and cried. Her white dress suddenly became gray. Everything faded. They're in an infinite black space. And slowly… even his friend was fading. He kept on reaching for her, but every time he did, it's like she's getting farther and farther. _

_Then everything went blank._

_Then a girl about 16 appeared in front of him. Looking at the floor, her face downcast, her dress the same white dress mi chi was wearing earlier. As he squinted at her, he finally noticed her brunette hair, tears trickling down endlessly. And she's also wearing a necklace._

_The same necklace that he gave to mi chi._

_He ran towards her, but still he can't reach her._

"_he forgot about me. I can't take it anymore! The distance between us is deafening!" she cried as she lifted her head._

_She fell to her knees, face in her hands._

"_why can't you recognize me? I'm tired of all this confusion!" she muttered. Natsume wanted to comfort her, but he can't. he's glued to the ground, his efforts to move were useless. Her head then slowly looked up. And his eyes widen in surprise._

_He saw a familiar pair of chocolate hazel eyes._

_He felt like he saw it more recently, more recent than mi chi._

_Then an earthquake shook the ground._

_OI!_

"_nat kun…." She whispered._

_OIIIOOOIIIII!_

"_I lo-"_

_OI WAKE UP!_

_

* * *

_

"urrggghhhh… the hell with it." Natsume woke up.

"oh…. So you're the mystery saviour huh?" tsubasa smirked at him.

"…"

"but at least we're thankful you're the one who saved her not some old creepy guy! We'll totally freak out!" anna chipped in.

"yeah!" misaki and nonoko chorused.

"…"

"you got it all hidden! They didn't let us in so easily! We have to tell them that the owner's son is with us!" koko said. Natsume then noticed that they're all panting, except for tsubasa and hotaru.

"you told the staff to guard this room. You even told the doctor not to tell anybody who you are!" hotaru reminded him, still holding her baka gun.

"…"

"what? So you'll just sit there? What's with the mystery?" tsubasa asked him seriously.

"…because I know that if they knew who I am… things will start heating up."

"baka! They already did! Sooner or later they'll find out who you are and start asking questions!" hotaru countered.

Natsume just smirked and said:

"then I'll make sure they would know bigger news than this one."

"what do you mean by that?" yuu narrowed his eyes on him.

"you'll see." He smirked again, and looked at the sleeping mikan. Hotaru already knew what he's talking about and reminded him:

"you should gain _his_ approval first."

"yeah…I know…." He whispered. But then something hit him.

The dream he had….. it scared him…. What if it's…?

"I'll just get something for her to eat. If you'll excuse me." He then turned to the door. '_wait… if they see me then…..'_ he changed his mind and walked towards the window, and opened it.

"huh? I thought you'll buy-" anna asked.

"yeah, he will." The guys chorused.

"I'll just use a shortcut." Natsume replied with his sly grin. He then climbed on the window sill and jumped.

"kyaa! Why did he jump like that?" nonoko asked frantically. Koko sighed and ushered her to the window.

"look." He pointed to natsume, jumping, and balancing swiftly, quietly and carefully on every roof and window like a cat.  
"he'll sure do anything for her huh?" nonoko sighed dreamily.

"heyy! I would do anything for you too you know!" koko countered as he hugged her from behind.

"yeah…. Could you give the moon to me?" nonoko joked around, batting her eyelashes.

"I can give you a _moon _cake! Haha" koko grinned.

"you're hopeless!" anna taunted.

* * *

While everyone joined in the fun, a guy was eavesdropping in their conversation awhile ago. He smirked and said,

"all he needs is my approval? We'll see….." he then walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the hotsiptal….

"yes….. you did well darling! Way to go!...pish posh! Don't feel guilty! We'll show them who's the queen right sumire?...good good! Ta ta for now!" the girl then closed her phone and chuckled evilly.

"the plan's sooo working! Time to get back what you took from me you bitch!" she then walked towards her car and got in.

"or my name isn't luna koizumi." She smirked. And with that, she drove to the hyuuga mansion with a scheme up on her sleeves.

* * *

hotaru: that psycho...

mikan: *sweatdrop*

lain: ohh please oh please do review! and look a that, 110+ reviews! thanks a million you guys! i sooo loovvveee yoooouuuu!


	24. Chapter 23

lain: hey minna~! gomen for this super ever late update! eventhough i rushed into it, hope you like it!

mikan: ...you're late... ;

hotaru: she's always late... baka.

lain: ermm... chapter 23 everyone!

* * *

Chapter 23

wednesday

It's another morning in the hospital room where our favourite brunette was staying. As the sun rose and shone on her face, mikan's face stirred. She fluttered her eyelids open, making way for her chocolate hazel nut eyes to peek in. she blinked once, twice, adjusting to the brightness of the room, and then stretched her arms and yawned. Making hotaru, who's talking to a doctor outside, take a look inside. Her eyes showed a look of relief and sighed,

"you're finally awake."

"nani…. watashi wa doko desu ka?" mikan asked groggily. Hotaru smirked and ignored her question instead.

"take a look around baka and guess where." Mikan sighed heavily and sat up. She noted the light blue walls, white ceiling, and the white bed sheet.

"ohhh…. I'm in a hospital….." she yawned again.

"NANI? I'm in a hospital?" she exclaimed. Hotaru, being the ever-composed-friend, took a seat beside mikan and motioned her to calm down.

"do you remember what happened yesterday? You know, with your photo shoot?"

"…photo shoot….photo shoot…. Oh! The one with the falling and the….." a lump formed in her throat, and tears welded in her eyes.

"….h-how….. h-h-how did i-I survived that drop, h-hotaru?" she clutched the bed sheets with trembling hands. Hotaru sat on the bed side and patted her hands.

"someone saved you at the last moment." Mikan opened her mouth to speak out, but hotaru gave her a don't-you-dare look, and she pursued her lips shut.

"as I was saying… you were saved and you fainted. The guy wasn't known and sawn by the press because his back's facing them. And he refused to talk and answer questions. He's so secretive. And you'll be in for a shock when you realized who he is." Hotaru gave her a challenging look.

"so… who is it?" mikan asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"is she you?" mikan pointed at hotaru. Her bestfriend just sweatdropped and shook her head.

"then who is it?" she crossed her arms on her chest and pouted so cutely. But before hotaru could say something, the doctor called for her.

"matte." Hotaru said as she exits the room.

"who could be my saviour….?" Mikan pondered and thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hyuuga mansion….

Inside this white, black with a tint of red mansion, there we find the young raven haired lad in the kitchen, rummaging the refrigerator. Or…. At least we thought he was….

* * *

Natsume's pov

'_burger…no, is it even in her diet to eat it?... vegetables, eeck...who would like that?...no….no…. ugh! What would that girl like to eat anyways?'_ natsume clutched his head in frustration while he collapsed on the white marble floor. '_what would I get her? Nobody told me this would be freakin' hard!'_ but he still didn't hear a soft humming sound coming from outside.

"hmhmmmhmm….. oh ohayo nat- natsume sama! Are you okay? What are you doing there lying on the floor?" the maid asked him frantically and helped him stand up. But instead of thanking the maid, natsume just nodded his head, and since she has been with the hyuuga family since he was three years old, saika, the maid, already knew that he was troubled.

"what's the matter...?" she asked while she lifted his head. The nonchalant face she always knew was gone, and is now replaced with a troubled, thoughtful, yet cute, expression. And this face made saika blush, ofcourse.

"….saika san….." natsume muttered, staring at the floor like it was the most incredible thing in the world right now.

"h-hai?" answered saika.

"…..w-what…..whatwouldyoueatwhen…..w-when you're sick?" natsume asked as a blush formed on his face. The moment he asked their loyal maid, she immediately felt curious but asked no questions nonetheless.

" um... maybe some soup and some meat for protein." Saika answered slowly while she started picking up the mess her master made.

'…_hmm…. That would be alright… plus she needs some meat too.'_ Natsume thought. He cleared his voice and said, "saika san, that would be perfect. Please prepare the meal right away. Arigato." And so he left the kitchen and went up to his room instead. The first thing he did is lay down in bed and thought about the dream he had. '_it kept bothering me…. God ruka! How can I forget mi chi if dreams and memories force me to from time to time! But….. but those eyes…. it's- it's like I saw those eyes recently.'_

"even though I was freaked out by 'the dream', I keep on yearning for it… just to see those eyes." he whispered to himself. then, as if waking up, he went back to reality and took a moment to analyze himself.

And one thing came to him.

"oh god! I have got to take a shower! Damn I reek!" he quickly stood up and removed his shirt, and then went to his bathroom.

* * *

Outside the hyuuga mansion….

Getting out of a black car is a blonde girl, but of course you can't see her because she's well hidden, err… I mean her car, that is.

"good! The car's being blocked by this tree. Now all I have to do is pretend to be helpless and make natsume kun allow me to ride with him in his car, and…." The girl thought about it and just said instead,

"eh! I'll just make him fall in love with me, like that's a problem, ne?" she said confidently and chuckled evilly.

"now I just have to wait here for him and I'll put this plan into action."

* * *

Natsume's pov

When I'm done taking a bath, I left the bathroom with a navy blue sleeveless hoodie with a pair of denim pants and some black high tops sneakers. I dried my hair and tousled my hair as usual. I left my room and quickly went to the kitchen. I saw a lunch box on top of our counter. '_hm, this must be it….' _I just took it without any second thoughts. Tch, who would ask saika for a bento except for me, right? I went straight to the door with the bento box in my right hand and the keys to my car on the other. As I walked on the front yard- wait, did I just hear a footstep behind?

* * *

Normal pov

Natsume turned around and saw no one. '_hmm… must be hallucinating.'_ He then continued on walking to their garage. The wind blew softly, and leaves rustled. It sure is a windy day, even one of the bushes moved out of- '_the bush just _moved_?'_

"oi! Who's there?" natsume shouted as he made his way slowly to the lone bush. '_tch, I got him cornered.'_

"OI! COME OUT NOW!" he's just three steps away from the bush.

"on the count of three, if you don't come out, oh you're fuckin' dead!"

"one!" two steps away.

"two!" one step away.

"three!" he take a look behind.

"I told you to- what the?" '_there's no one there!'_

"BOO!" a shout came from behind. And you'd probably think natsume's gonna act cool, right? Haha. Not.

"OH FUCK!" he shouted as he turned around, finding a blonde girl, who clearly gone through Botox to fix _everything_ for her whole body. Did I mention she's trying hard to smile sweetly?

"we meet again, nat-su-me-_kun_~" cooed the pathetic girl.

"grrr… KOIZUMI! What in the world are you doing in MY mansion? SECURITY!" he called out furiously.

"shh! Iie! Iie! They let me in, actually." She smiled evilly.

"then why are _you_ here?" '_that bitch._' Natsume muttered as he made his way to the garage.

"I just want to go to the hospital to visit my okaa san, but it's-" luna started.

"just get to the point will you?" natsume cut her off.

"-I just need a ride." Luna sighed. Natsume stopped for awhile and thought.

"NO." and so he unlocked the door and slid in.

"please? I promise I won't come near you again! Just this one time!" '_just this one time and you'll come begging back for me.'_ Luna smirked. Natsume inserted the key and started the ignition.

"NO." natsume said exasperatedly.

"please! I beg you! I HAVE to go to my mom!" luna pleaded. Natsume looked at her for a second and pinched his nose bridge.

"GOD! Fine! Get in." natsume glared at nothing in particular. Luna pursued her lips, got in quickly, and closed the door. As natsume got the car out, the sunlight caused a sudden a blinding light. While natsume squinted to get a view of the driveway, luna saw something flickered inside the side pockets. '_no, not flickered, it _glinted.' So she quickly dove her hand inside and pocketed the thing she just discovered.

"hmm…. It's silver….. I'll surely look expensive when I wear this!" she said to herself, not even looking at what she got.

"that's strange wh-"

"did you say something?" natsume cut her in midsentence, while raising one perfect eyebrow.

"errmmm… nothing nothing. I just said arigatou for giving me a ride." She smiled fakely. Natsume rolled his eyes and got a rectangular board, then he placed it in the middle of their seats.

"w-what's that for?" luna asked furiously.

"oh nothing. Just my "shield" against this bitc- I mean beast." He said as he narrowed his eyes on her while driving.

"er…"

"what? You want a ride or not?" natsume smirked. Luna slumped in her seat and just nodded quietly.

"good." But still.. luna keeps on feeling the jewellery in her pocket.

'_it's a ring necklace alright…. But is there something engraved inside? …hmmm… since there's literally a barrier between me and him, I guess I could take a peek…'_ she decided and quickly got the necklace out of her pocket. She gasped in surprise.

_in her hand is a ring necklace, where inside, a red flame is engraved._

'_finders keepers~! Losers weepers!' _she chuckled in her head.

* * *

lain: i know it's suckish...

hotaru: i agree. 100%. do better next time or you'll taste my baka gun.

mikan: please review!


	25. Chapter 24

lain: hey minna~! finally i made this update fast!

mikan: good for you lain chan~! ^^

natsume: woohooo *sarcastically*

hotaru: baka...

lain&mikan: -.-" okay... chapter 24 minna~!

* * *

Chapter 24

"kyyaaaa~! Look look! Whoever's inside that car sure is rich!" a random girl exclaimed as a black Ferrari stopped in front of the hospital.

"yeah I know ne? oh look! The door's opening!" said her companion.

Inside the car…

"get out." Natsume ordered to the girl beside him. The latter just pouted and leaned closer to him, like she was about to give a kiss. Natsume rolled his eyes and pushed a button beside him.

"come on natsume-_kun_~! Just one kiss!" luna pleaded.

"GOD DAMNED FREAKIN' NO BITCH." Natsume retorted.

"well fine! I won't go out unless you do!" luna resisted.

"tch, let's see about that." Before luna could realize it, the door opened and her seat dumped her out!

"h-how? I never heard of a _ferrari_ car can do-" luna exclaimed furiously.

"tch. Don't you _know_ me?" natsume asked rhetorically.

"you're na-"

"I'm natsume _hyuuga_. That's _only_ Ferrari!" natsume smirked as he closed the door.

"Mr. _ferari_ is just my _servant_, egghead." And so he sped off to the parking lot as he chuckled in victory.

* * *

inside a private hospital room….

"tsk, he sure is bold, huh?" a raven haired girl stared amusingly at the scene happening below her.

"did you say something hotaru?" said the brunette lying down in bed as she sat up and opened her hazel coloured eyes.

"….hmm? nothing. Your food's coming." Hotaru announced as she checked her watch. The brunette just giggled in return.

"dooshite?" hotaru narrowed her eyes on her weird best friend.

"i-it's just…. You, _hotaru imai_, said the funniest phrase! Hahahaha" hotaru just cocked her eyebrow at her.

"nani?" mikan, her best friend, just laughed harder.

"you- your _food_'s coming! I didn't know food can walk! Hahaha" hotaru just rolled her eyes while she got something out from behind.

"hahaha funny. NOT." Hotaru muttered as she got her baka gun and shot mikan square on the face.

"itaiiii! Meanie hotaru!" mikan pouted as she rubbed her sore face.

"tsk. That's what you get when you laugh or mess with me. Baka" her friend said nonchalantly. Mikan just looked at her and asked:

"ne, how did you know that my food's coming?" mikan asked. Hotaru just opened the other window and headed towards the door.

"just wait and see." Then she left.

"what does she mean by- kyaaa!" mikan pointed to the person climbing the window.

"tsk, what a way to greet me." The person said rolling his crimson orbs in sarcasm.

"h-hyuuga! W-what are _you_ doing here?" she asked loudly, trying to act bold.

"…nice, like I said, what a _nice_ way to greet me." Natsume chided as he headed to the table and laid out the food.

"…what's that?" the brunette pointed.

"tch, duh. Food." Natsume said as he pushed the table nearer to mikan. While the latter on the other hand, loved the delicious fragrance and unconsciously licked her lips in hunger.

"i-I'm not hungry." Mikan countered as she folded her arms and tossed her head away from natsume.

"hn, you sure?" natsume teased. '_yeah right.'_

"….i am."

"_really _sure polka?" natsume asked while he took a bowl and a spoon, ready to feed her.

"of course I am! And stop calling me polka!" she then opened her eyes, showing determination and wait- _sadness?_ '_those eyes…. where did I see….'_

"no….. no!" natsume muttered as he backed away from mikan.

"n- hyuuga…?" mikan looked at him worriedly.

"…*pant*…*pant*…." Natsume just sat on the couch.

"ermmm…. genki deska?" mikan asked as she neared natsume. The latter just stood up hastily and told her

"….just eat." He was about to leave when mikan got hold of his wrist.

" please… p-please don't go…" she bowed her head, not letting him see her face.

"…m-mikan..?" natsume said, quite stunned of her actions.

* * *

Mikan pov

"…m-mikan..?" natsume said. What was I thinking? Of course he'll be mad at me! He didn't know that he prepared that food for a heartless, stubborn girl like me! I mean _come on_! I even said no plenty of times! Can you believe that? _mikan yukihara_ said no to _food_! Wow! That's a first! And now, I'm here…. Telling him to not leave. What a jerk I am…..

"please! Don't go! I'm sorry… *sniff* i-I'm sooo sorry *sniff* If I acted like a meanie… *sniff* please…" I pleaded. God I feel like a crybaby. But, I can't help it. I can't help feeling lonesome, sad, and worry these past few days… and guess what? I think it's because of the baka guy that I'm forcing to stay here! Man, what's wrong with you mikan?

"I don't know what to do! I *sniff* I just got nervous and-" what am I saying? Shut up baka mikan!

"…gomenazai…." Someone whispered. Wait, _what?_

"…huh?" I asked incredulously, looking at the person in front of me.

"I said… I'm sorry." Natsume said, not even turning around to face me.

"sorry… if I offended you in any way last time, if I m-made you worry or mad." Natsume's shoulders tensed. I released my hold on him, thinking: '_maybe I'm making him uncomfortable..?'_

"pfft."

"nani? w-why are you laughing?" god, he finally faced me.

"huh? Ahh… it's just… hahahaha!"

* * *

Normal pov

"tch, can't a guy say sorry without feeling embarrassed?" natsume asked sarcastically as he sat down on the couch, leaving mikan standing, giggling.

"heehee…. We're soo alike, you know, hyuuga?" mikan said, walking nearer to him. Natsume blushed at her remark.

"w-what? How can _you_ and _me_ be alike?" natsume looked at her curiously.

"well, one good example is, us, being worried of our friends, or of the people close to us, ne?" mikan smiled sweetly at him, thus making natsume look away, blushing.

"tch."

"and plus, we're both dense som-"

"woah woah woah. _I'm_ not dense, you are." Natsume pointed out.

"oh come on! Dense as in _insensitive_ sometimes. Or slow. And I'm the slow one." Mikan raised an eyebrow and poked natsume on the chest lightly.

"you're calling me _insensitive_?" natsume asked disbelievingly.

"hai." Mikan bluntly replied. Natsume just looked away. '_tch, you're just so slow mikan. Both slow and insensitive to someone's feelings.'_

"soo…. Natsume…?" mikan called his name. '_oh shit. Maybe you could go back to calling me hyuuga again. wow! Is it just me, or is the temperature rising?'_ natsume asked to himself as he forced himself to look at mikan, urging her to continue.

"why don't we forget everything and start again, ne?" mikan said as she smiled sweetly and innocently while she offered one hand to him. The latter, on the other hand, kept blushing like a tomato and just smiled a small smile.

"okay." He agreed and shook the hand mikan offered. "deal."

Shaking hands….

Still shaking hands…..

*sniff* *sniff*

"p-polka..? are you c-crying?" natsume worriedly asked. Mikan just looked up with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"o-oh… I don't know why… guess I'm just happy..?" mikan giggled, but still tears continue to fall down.

"tch, you're hopeless. Here." Natsume removed his hand and quickly got a handkerchief from his pocket.

"huh?" mikan just stared at the handkerchief like a little kid. Natsume just rolled his eyes and wiped away her tears with his hanky.

"ermmm…" mikan was dumbfounded and in an instant, a blush formed on her cheeks. Who knew natsume could be this sweet?

"I have one condition." Natsume smirked as he saw mikan's blushing face.

"nani?" mikan asked innocently. Natsume pocketed his hanky and stood up.

"I know this is a selfish condition…" natsume started as he sat on the bed.

"hai?" mikan stood up.

"the next time you wear a skirt, be careful not to show your panties, _strawberry_." Natsume nonchalantly said.

3..

2..

1..

"YOU HENTAI JERK! SHIIII NEEEEE!"

* * *

Yukihara mansion….

BEEP BEEP!

"hm… it must be hotaru nee." A silver eyed lad turned off the tv and stood up, yawning.

"wait. Why would she come back when mikan's all alone in the hospital?" he asked himself.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

He quickly opened the door, only to see the calm hotaru staring back at him.

"what?" hotaru raised her brow as she let herself inside. But before he could say anything, hotaru turned around abruptly and dragged the guy into the living room.

"youchii! Why. Aren't. You. Wearing. Your damn contacts?" hotaru muttered to him as she pinched her nose bridge in frustration. Youchii just rolled his eyes and pretended not to be scared of her. Which is really hard by the way.

"relax. I just woke up and the contacts are in my ro-"

"why did you take it off in the first place?" hotaru interrupted.

"of course a normal person needs some sleep so-"

"didn't I tell you that it's okay to wear it even when you're sleeping?" hotaru said while sitting herself on the couch.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!- wait, you did?" youhii stopped midway to his room.

"baka. Didn't I tell you to listen? You're just like your sister." Hotaru sighed as she turned on the tv and let youchii go to his room.

"soo…" youchii started as he approached hotaru. "why are you here while my sister's in the hospital?"

"…ask me later. I'm still eating." Hotaru said as she continued on eating her favourite crab brains.

"answer me now!" youchii demanded as he clenched his fists.

"..no."

"oh come on! I'll pay you… 5k yen." Youchii pleaded.

"..hmmm…. make it ten and it's a deal." Hotaru stopped eating as youchii gave her the money. '_next time I won't do that again…'_

"it's because her _saviour's_ there." Hotaru's straight mouth turned into a smirked when she saw youchii's nonchalant face became red with jealousy.

"oh he's there, isn't he? I'll go s-"

"Don't. You. Dare." Hotaru commanded with a venomous voice.

"WHAT? You expect _me_ to sit here all day whi-"

"yes, yes I do." Hotaru stood up and went to the kitchen to get more of her favourite dish.

"well, sorry if I can't meet your expectations, ja." Youchii smirked as he made his way to his room.

"give it a rest youchii! Are you a part of the plan or not?" her question met youchii dead on.

"I am."

"then be a man and get over it! If we don't do this, we won't see mikan's _true_ happy face, right?"

"…"

"tsk. You're as dense as your sister. Haven't you observed that every time mikan is all alone, she tends to have a deep thought about something? Her _fake_ cheery face will suddenly change into a serious, stressed face? And it's not because of her job, it's because of _him_. All her life she's keeping that promise, and now that it'll be over soon, you join the picture….a-and just ruin all of it?" hotaru exclaimed, quite pissed off.

"I came back to _help_! Not destroy-" youchii defended.

"but that's what you're doing right now! You're _destroying_ it. Aren't you tired of it?"

"….n-no I'm not. I want to make sure he will be there always, protecting my sister! So what if he saved her one time? Big whoop! I'm still not impressed enough." Youchii countered again.

"well, be impressed faster, you jerk. Just let go of the past and let him have a second chance!" with that last word, hotaru turned off the tv and made her way towards the garden.

"…tch…" youchii ruffled his hair in frustration. '_stupid hyuuga… if you want my sister, prove yourself first, bastard! I'll show you, I can still make mikan smile even if you're not by her side! ….i-I won't forgive him easily_'

* * *

"ne, luna chan….. where did you get that oh so lovely necklace?" asked the perm haired girl beside her.

"oh, sumire! It's just fantastic! I just got in from natsu kun~!" luna exclaimed dreamily as she twirled around her room. '_matte, _natsume_ gave it to _her_?'_

"nani? he _gave _that to you?" sumire went to her and asked disbelievingly. Luna chuckled and answered,

"no, dear. I _got_ it from him. Teehee~" luna fake giggled and sat herself in front of the mirror.

"nani? you _stole_ that from him? H-how?" sumire fumbled.

"of course, he didn't notice it. It's just lying there all alone in his car…" luna fake sobbed. "so I got for myself! Isn't it just gorgeous?" she changed her tone into a cheerful one again.

"you're just going way too fa-"

"oh shush will yah?" luna retorted. "I'm the only friend you have…. Do you want to lose your _only_ friend?" luna purred and caught sumire dead on.

"i-iie…." Sumire clenched her jaws and fists as she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"good… now be a dear and bring that hair brush to me please." luna sat down on her bed as sumire obeyed her so-called friend.

"h-hai.."

* * *

Back in the hospital…

"nani? she left already?" a group of six chorused in the halls of the peaceful hospital.

"ermm… h-hai… just moments ago, m-minna san.." the nurse sweatdropped as she signalled the group to calm down.

"then who's with her when she checked out?" misaki asked.

"ano… she's with a guy with a hoodie. I didn't g-get-"

"what? You didn't get the name? h-how?" tsubasa interrupted. '_who knew super models could be this frantic?'_ the nurse asked herself.

"b-but he's s-so fast! And hot too…" the nurse murmured the last part, but it is enough for everyone to hear.

'_tch. Now I know who that is.'_ The group thought and just said,

"hai. Arigatou. We'll be taking our leave now." And left off.

"grrr…. That jerk. Getting mikan all to himself." Tsubasa emitted a dark aura around him as he drove back.

"yeah, talk about selfish! I want to have girl time with mikan chan too~!" anna cried.

"at least she's in the hands of her saviour, ne?" nonoko comforted her.

'_UGH THAT HYUUGA!'_

* * *

lain: well, that's about it! now i have to work on the next chapter! OwO

mikan: go lain chan! go! go!

natsume: tch. whatever.

hotaru: hey, mikan no baka, quiet please?

mikan: no!

hotau: BAKA BAKA BAKA!

mikan: itaiiiiii

lain: ehehehe... anyways please drop a review! ^^


	26. Chapter 25

lain: whew! hey minna! me here!

hotaru: we know that.

natsume: *insert eye rolling here.*

mikan: yey~!

lain: okay! who's up for a cute chapter?

mikan: me~!

natsume & hotaru: ...

lain: okay... enjoy this chaptie~!

mikan: she doesn't own gakuen alice~! :)

* * *

Chapter 25

"ne ne~! where are we going anyways?" the cute brunette asked her raven haired companion.

"anywhere. Just stop blabbering first will you, polka?" the guy exasperatedly said while he drives.

"urukai pervert!" the brunette countered.

"oh that's right, it's _strawberries_ today right, _mikan_?" the lad smirked.

"I said s-shut it baka natsume!" '_wahh? He called me by my name!- wait, why am I excited?'_ mikan blushed as she mentally strangled herself '_get a hold of yourself yukihara!'_

"hn, you're not the boss of me little girl." Natsume retorted with a grin as mikan's face turned red from frustration.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL! WE'RE ALMOST OF THE SAME AGE Y'KNOW!" mikan shouted back as natsume squinted and covers his ears at the same time.

"geez polka! Alright ALRIGHT! I'll shut up!" natsume gave up as he parked.

"mhm. I win! For the first time in history I defeated _the_ natsume hyuuga!" mikan squealed while she bounce up and down in her seat. Natsume just sighed and got out of the car.

"natsume…?"

"tch." Natsume opened the door for her. "first _and_ last time little girl. Now hurry up and get out already."

"hmp. Fine. You're mean." Mikan pouted as she obeyed natsume.

"tease me again and I'll kiss you." natsume leaned down and looked at her straight in the eyes. mikan's reaction? She blushed in embarrassment nonetheless. Seeing her face, natsume just smirked and removed his gaze on her while he walked away.

"just kidding. C'mon polka, you're so slow y'know!" he called out to the irritated mikan.

"you hentai jerk! M-matte! Hey!" mikan shouted back as she sprinted directly to natsume. '_how did he got there so fast?'_

* * *

"ne hotaru~? What're you doing?" anna sat on the bed while examining the mini screen in her friend's hands.

Hotaru just ignored her question and continued on checking the device in her hands. "….that's about it…."

"ne ne ne ne~ what's that? hota- owiiieeee!" the next thing anna saw was a bright light, and angels welcoming her.

* * *

After a minute…

"tsk, took you long to recover. This version works well, huh?" hotaru sarcastically asked, referring to her new baka gun.

"i-I was just… oww…" anna got up and clutched her still aching head. "I was just asking what that thing you're working on is! Sheesh!" anna pouted so cutely as she sat next to hotaru, but still keeping a little distance between them. Hotaru stood up and wrote on a chalkboard as a toga appeared on her head like magic. '_where did she get that…?'_ anna sweatdropped.

"invention number 1232. The spy fly. You could tell what it does by its name only. If you can't, then you're a baka like mikan. Now, it has two parts. The main spy fly, which has a high resolution cam inside its lenses, and a monitor where we would see what the spy fly is seeing. Stores aren't selling it because I just invented it. Duh." Hotaru explained as she went back to normal and turned on the device. As she did, I saw the park, and guess what? The park's jogging. Yey!

"baka mikan. Will she stop running?" hotaru mumbled. Oh. She's running. I knew that.

"nice one hotaru! But isn't this…" misaki started. How did they get here?

"…ermm… bad?" nonoko finished for her. And the next thing anna knows, her two friends are the next target for hotaru's baka gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"ermm… we'll just shut up here." Koko said while tsubasa poked misaki, receiving a punch from his beloved girlfriend.

"itai! Hey that punch was uncalled for!" tsubasa regained his pose. While misaki just smirked and sat beside anna.

"no it's not. You kept poking me, and it's irritating." She shot back while sticking out her tongue.

"you're mean." Tsubasa narrowed his eyes on her.

"and that's why you love me~!" misaki giggled. '_what a weird couple…'_ everybody in the room thought.

"…okay… there. That should do it." Hotaru mumbled as she plugged the spy monitor in the tv and after went back to her bed and just stared at the tv. Everyone followed.

"isn't that… natsume..?" tsubasa narrowed his eyes on a silhouette.

"yep…. It is! Omgeee! They're actually having fun!" nonoko exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands.

"shush! Let's just watch quietly. Here." yuu said as he handed out popcorns and turned off the lights.

"heh. Nice movie." Koko commented as ruka just rolled his eyes.

"oh. And before you guys 'sit back and relax', this costs 50 yen per person. Now pay up." Hotaru announced to everyone in the room. '_why did I have a money-loving friend/ girlfriend?'_ all of them thought as they prepared their payments.

* * *

Let's get back to the young couple now, shall we? (not that they're together now. But you guys get the point right?)

Mikan pov

"ne natsume~!" I shouted while running where that jerk headed. Wow he's fast!

"hey could you at least answer me? natsumeee!" still no answer. So I just kept on running until I reached a forest-like area. Is there such place in the park? Maybe? I guess so…. '_geez! How long did I stay in that hospital? Years?'_ I gasped when an idea dawned me. '_what if they let me drink this potion that could make you fall asleep for years and then froze me? and then… they unfroze me after ten years!'_ wait, what am I thinking? '_baka mikan! Baka baka! Just find that hentai so –'_ the next thing I knew, I was being dragged through the forest with the stranger's hand over my mouth.

'_natsume!'_

* * *

Natsume pov

'_tch. Little girl's really slow. Where is she anyways?'_ I stood up and looked back. Damn! Don't tell me she's lost inside this forest?

"yo polka!" no answer.

"tch. Hey baka polka dots!" for sure she'll get angry when she heard that. but still no answer, only the rustling of trees greeted me. '_that's it! I have to find her.'_ I thought and sped off to the forest front.

* * *

Normal pov

Have you ever seen the movie _twilight_? Not that I advise you to watch it or anything. Ew. But, you know how fast vampires run, right? If you could imagine that, I guess you know how fast the natsume hyuuga could go! But don't worry, he's not a vampire. (thank god)

While running, he kept a keen sight on everything. He could even notice rabbits hop and ants trail along in a line! Talk about senses!

"tsk.." he muttered as a voice was heard from his left.

"ne natsume~!" a voice shouted while the speaker's panting. '_there you are.'_ Natsume jogged towards the voice.

"hey could you at least answer me? natsumeee!" '_tch, shut your effin' mouth polka.'_ Natsume smirked. And that's where the dragging began.

"mhmf gmof ee!" mikan tried to say 'let go of me!' while natsume just rolled his eyes, stopped, and carried mikan princess style. The latter, on the other hand, seeing the capturer is natsume, let out a scream that made every creature in the forest evacuate.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERTED JERK! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT BAKA!" mikan screamed as she tried to escape, but to no avail. Natsume has a strong hold on her and just bore the noisy companion.

"shut up okay? You're so goddamned noisy. Just hold on since I don't want my ears to bleed when we get there." Natsume stopped and mikan just gaped at him.

"dooshite?"

"just trust me." natsume whispered as he looked at her straight in the eyes. '_huh?'_ mikan just nodded slowly, not conscious of her blushing face. And so natsume ran like he did before, to their special destination.

After ten seconds of running….

"*pant* you are*pant* heavy for a *pant* little girl." Natsume released mikan as he sat down on the soft, luscious, green grass. "what's your diet anyways? Man my arms hurt!" natsume muttered as he massaged his back and arms.

"kyaaa…." Was the only word mikan replied, her back facing natsume. Natsume quickly understood her reaction and stood up.

"hai. It's wonderful isn't it?" natsume commented as he looked at the same view mikan was seeing. There in front of them, in the middle of the forest is a glittering, clear, blue lake where the sun is reflected on it, surrounded by different blossoming flowers, behind we could see small grassy hills, and the wind passing them.

"i-it's beautiful…." Mikan whispered softly, marvelling the view. She faced natsume with a big smile on her face and took his hand.

"arigatou… natsume." She said then ran to the lake, leaving the dumbfounded and smiling natsume as he looked at the hand mikan touched.

"*giggle* it's like a magic forest! How did you find this place?" mikan squealed as she looked at her reflection in the water.

"I found this when I was young." He started as he sat down beside mikan. "i didn't live here since I was born, we just moved to tokyo when I was eight. I remember that I was so angry at my parents for moving." He then lay on the grass.

"oh, really? Why?" mikan asked. Her companion just closed his eyes and stood up.

"let's just say I left someone very important to me." When natsume said that, mikan felt a throbbing pain in her chest that she couldn't understand why. And for once she didn't place it aside. She started thinking.. '_why?'_

"o-oh…. Okay.." mikan murmured as she bowed her head.

"oi polka! You hungry?" natsume called out.

"…" mikan remembered something hotaru told her..

* * *

_Flashback_

"_ne hotaru~ I have a question" mikan approached her eating friend._

"…"

"_it's about…. Err… love." Mikan fumbled with her hair. At that moment, hotaru stopped eating and looked at her with an expressionless face._

"_go on."_

"_well… could you tell me what're the signs when you love a person?" mikan sat beside hotaru._

"_hmm… why do you ask?" hotaru narrowed her eyes. but she already knew why mikan's asking._

"_just…. Curious." Mikan lied. Hotaru just shrugged and just answered_

" _one- you always think about him._

_Two- everything reminds you of him_

_Three- you worry about him._

_Four- you become more cautious of your appearance when around him._

_Five- you wish to know anything about him._

_Six- you feel happy and excited when you are with him or when he smiles._

_Seven- his opinions, especially when it's about you, are really important. _

_Eight- you easily react towards his comments._

_Nine- you'll do everything to protect him. His smile, heart, feelings, everything._

_Ten- you feel comfortable with him._

_I think that's about it. Now shoo, I'm eating." And so hotaru continued on. While mikan just smiled._

"_arigatou hotaru~!"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"number seven…." She murmured.

"-lka! Hey polka!" natsume shouted at her for the nth time.

"h-hai!" mikan turned around, making her and his face only a few centimetres apart. And, of course, the instant reaction from the two, they blushed.

"er….uhh… g-gomen. I just remembered something." Mikan turned away as natsume stood up, sighing.

"don't scare me like that again! I mean, you look really creepy awhile ago! God, I thought you're burning up 'cuz your face is all red!" he said as he offered a hand to her.

"what are you thinking anyways?" natsume asked as mikan took the hand.

"n-nothing! I just…. Umm….. uhh….. eh! Just nothing!" mikan showed a smile. But natsume still didn't believe her and narrowed his eyes on her.

"hn." Was all he said as mikan stood up. "so… you hungry?"

"hai! I could eat a horse!" mikan giggled as she followed natsume towards a picnic basket.

"ne~? where did you get that basket…?" she pointed.

"tch. You didn't notice it before? You're so ignorant." Natsume chuckled teasingly. And the next thing he knew, something hit him on the chest. Hard.

"YOU ANNOYING FREAK!" mikan shouted to him while he, on the other hand, was caressing his sore chest.

"next time you call me ignorant, I'll literally _kill_ you!" she pointed accusingly to him. The latter just rolled his eyes in return.

"okay okay. Chill will you. Are you going to eat or not?" natsume asked sarcastically as mikan turned from deadly to hungry.

"haii! Itadakimasu!" mikan said as she got a bento from inside the basket and ate rapidly while natsume just stared at her, amused.

"heh. Once again, you proved to me that you're a pig." He commented as he started to eat. Mikan just glared at him and continued to eat.

"I'll let you go off this time. _Once._ Because I'm sooo hungry and the food you brought is delish!" he exclaimed as she raised her hands in ecstasy. "who cooked this? I have got to meet him! He's a pure geniu-"

"me." natsume cut her.

"nani?"

"I cooked it." He said as he continued eating, unconscious of his blushing face.

"oh really? Well, like I said, IT. IS. DELICIOUS! Wait. You cook?"

"yep. I do. Got a problem with it?" natsume asked with a glare.

"nope. None at all." Mikan grinned as she turned to the view and saw, a magnificent sunset in the horizon.

"sugoi…." she marveled.

"oh. I forgot to mention that this place also has a fantastic sunset view." natsume looked at the fantastic view. "Like it?"

"I love it." Mikan stared ahead as natsume stared at her. Her beautiful face, those innocent eyes, her red, plump lips, and her magnificent smile, '_just wonderful'_.

"I love you too." He murmured unconsciously. Then his eyes widened in shock. '_shit shit shit SHIT! Did she hear it? Fuck!'_ he looked at mikan. While mikan just stared at him curiously.

"wah?"

"h-huh?"

"wait. What?"

"what?"

"huh?"

"huh?"

"huh?"

"huh?"

"wh-"

"okay stop! What'll you ask?" natsume pinched his nose bridge in irritation.

"I'll ask: what did you say?" mikan titled her head to the side.

"uhh… nothing. God polka you're hearing things." Natsume tried to hide his nervous face with a smirk as he stood up and carried the basket with the empty bentos inside.

"ookkkaaayyyyy…." Mikan raised an eyebrow and followed him. But a realization dawned over her and she quickly got hold of natsume's wrist.

"matte! Stop!" she exclaimed. Natsume, on the other hand, was surprised by her actions and looked at her. Mikan's horror stricken face greeted him.

"nani? what happened?" natsume asked as he neared her.

"a-are we g-going to *gulp* go through that d-d-dark forest?" mikan trembled. Natsume shrugged and just said "yes" nonchalantly, then smirked.

"unless you want me to carry you aga- ufgf!" ntasume was once again surprised. Mikan, trembling, is now in his arms.

"c-c'mon! just go all Edward Cullen fast or something!" mikan ordered. '_tsk. She's scared huh?'_ natsume smirked.

"and wipe that smirk of your face." She glared at him.

The latter just rolled his eyes and followed her order while thinking: '_what an awesome night this is.'_

* * *

Back to the yukihara mansion…

"oh…" = misaki

"my" = nonoko and anna

"fucking" = koko

"god…." = tsubasa

"OMG! Did you hear what I think I heard?" misaki squealed.

"hai hai hai hai hai hai!" anna nodded as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"and mikan didn't hear it! What the heck's wrong with that girl?" koko exclaimed.

"natsume sure is relieved!" chuckled ruka.

"did you see his face? Priceless!" tsubasa laughed and yuu chuckled.

"it's sooo sweettttt!" nonoko squealed. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and stood up, thinking: '_she heard it. I could see it in her eyes.'_ hotaru smirked and left the room, where her friends talk about their favourite part of the date. Then a bored face greeted her outside.

"youchii."

"hotaru." He rolled his eyes.

"plan to ruin the fun again?" hotaru asked.

"hm… I'll let them have their fun…. For now." He grinned and left.

* * *

lain: ...is it good?

mikan: *nodding vigorously* hai~!

natsume: *shrugs*

hotaru: no.

lain: ...okayyy... well! just a review poll: **what's your favourite part of the date? and if you have the chance, what part will you add/ change? :)**

hotaru: lame poll.

lain: no it's not!

hotaru: it should say: is lain/ mikan a baka? who's more stupid?

lain & mikan: wahhh! mean!

hotaru: shut up bakas.

lain: anyway...

mikan: **please review!**


	27. Chapter 26

lain: okay! there's a surprise in this chapter!

mikan: ne ne~! i love surprises!

lain: haha then i hope minna enjoys this chapter!

hotaru: whoop di do.

natsume: whatever.

lain: mean.

mikan: well, chapter 26 minna~!

* * *

Chapter 26

_flashback_

"_hotaru." He rolled his eyes._

"_plan to ruin the fun again?" hotaru asked._

"_hm… I'll let them have their fun…. For now." He grinned and left._

"_hey. What will you plan this time?" hotaru called out to the person she's talking to. The guy stopped for a moment,_

"_it's a secret for now." He said and then left._

"_tsk. Baka youchii. As if you have a plan." Hotaru smirked._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"ne ne hotaru~! Time for breakfast!" mikan chirped cheerfully as she went to hotaru. The latter on the other hand was the opposite of her best friend. She emitted a dark aura and narrowed her eyes on mikan.

"ne hotaru?" mikan asked, quite confused of her actions.

"hn." Was all she said. She stood up and went to the kitchen, dragging mikan with her.

"hey hotaru! Let me go!" mikan squirmed as hotaru passed her to tsubasa, and thus plopped her on a seat.

"itaii…. What was that for?" mikan squeaked as she glared at tsubasa. He just looked at her apologetically, like he was saying '_gomen. She dragged everyone to it.'_ He sweatdropped. Mikan looked around and saw what he meant. Everyone looked like they was scared of a certain raven haired girl, even youchii is!

"urgh… I still don't damn get it why I'm in this me-" youchii was cut short when he met with hotaru's murderous glare. "erm… I'll just shut up."

"hey! What's with the atmosphere hotar-"

"ne mikan, what did you do yesterday?" hotaru stopped mikan and smiled at her evilly.

"ehh…. A-ano… w-e… I checked out of the hospital yesterday." Mikan blushed.

"oh really? Nothing _else_?" hotaru pressured her.

"erm… nope…?" mikan bowed down her head.

"I just hope you're not lying or hiding .thing.-"

"okay okay! Fine! N-natsume visited me yesterday and… and…." Mikan didn't know how to continue. Seeing everyone's face, all was very expectant yet… unsurprised? '_well except for youchii.. he looks pissed off somehow.'_ Mikan thought as she stared at youchii.

"and?" the latter demanded.

"we…. We… uhh…." Mikan looked down the table like it was the most amazing table in the universe. '_what should I call it…. Uhh… it's definitely not a d-d-date!'_ she blushed at her own thoughts.

"n-natsume took me to… a… ah! A trip! Yeah a trip!" mikan's face showed victory.

"a…. trip?" anna giggled, seeing how cute mikan is when pressured and questioned like this.

"are you sure it's not… a _date_?" hotaru smirked while youchii tensed. Mikan just blushed and said nothing. '_c'mon! say something! Deny it!'_ mikan argued in her mind. '_demo… I want it to be a date….'_ She suddenly thought, and thus made mikan slap herself in front of everyone.

"ehh…. Mikan chan?" yuu asked, freaked out like everyone else in the room.

"w-what happened…?" nonoko asked, quite confused.

"ahh! I know what's wrong!" koko stood up with shining eyes. "she wants their 'trip' to be a da- ugf!" koko was stopped by a flying sushi.

"kyaa! Koko…?" nonoko took a look at him. Koko was still unconscious and his left leg's twitching endlessly.

"daijoobu desu ka?" yuu asked while he shook koko.

"where did that sushi come from?" tsubasa asked as he tried to stifle a chuckle.

"it came from that… direction…" misaki pointed as her finger landed on mikan. The latter on the other hand, is just whistling innocently as she sit still in front of a plate of sushi rolls. Talk about guilty.

"nani? don't mind me! I'm just whistling here!" mikan defended as everyone narrowed their eyes on her.

"oh really? Then tell me why is there a plate of sushi rolls in front of you?" hotaru asked, raising a brow. When mikan saw the plate hotaru was talking about, she was caught in surprise.

"honest! I don't know where this came from!" mikan defended once again.

"hey, where's youchii?" misaki suddenly asked.

"she's right… he left without us noticing." Ruka muttered.

"…then.. mikan's telling the truth." Hotaru finalized. "he threw the sushi roll. I guess it's just too much for him to bear." She smirked.

"to bear what hotaru?" mikan asked, confused.

"nothing nothing! Just eat your breakfast already ne?" anna said sweetly.

"yeah! Don't worry about it! Just enjoy with natsume okay?" tsubasa grinned as he ruffled mikan's hair. And so, everyone left the kitchen.

"h-hai…" mikan blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the dining room…

"ne, are you sure our plan's going to work this time?" anna asked hotaru.

"hmm…. Unless youchii interrupts.. yes. Let's just let them be for the moment, so that they could work out things between them for awhile."

"yeah, ever since then, this is the first time we saw mikan this happy, right?" tsubasa asked everyone and they all agreed.

"plus, even though natsume is very famous with girls, he kinda sucks with love." Ruka commented.

"right right. He's pretty slow." Koko grinned.

"then we'll speed things up a bit, before anyone interrupts." Hotaru smirked and dialled her phone.

Who knows what she's up to?

* * *

"baka natsume…" a young lad with teal coloured contacts cussed and cursed about natsume while he lay down in bed. "she doesn't need a lying, irresponsible bastard like you… " he muttered. And then, a voice came into his mind.

_"then be a man and get over it! If we don't do this, we won't see mikan's __true__ happy face, right?"_

"stop it! How can you be so sure that after mikan gets that jerk she'll be happy?" and then, like a miracle, a thought came to him. He quickly dashed to his closet and wore a blue sleeveless hoodie over a white long sleeved shirt, faded navy blue denim pants and a pair of black sneakers. He folded his sleeves and also got two pairs of… "hn, where are those shades?" he murmured to himself as he started looking everywhere. "not in here." He said as he emptied out all the drawers. "nope." He said exasperatedly as he leaves the bathroom.

"ah. It must be still inside my luggage." He told himself and so he quickly got his bags and opened them one by one.

"still not there…."

"nah."

"god, how long will this tak- oh, it's my usa chan! Usa chaaan~"

After the third, he quickly opened the last bag and searched for his shades. While finding, he came across a small, old, envelope. "hm.. what's this?" he tossed the bag away and opened the envelope. Inside is a frame, with a picture of him, mikan, and natsume, playing side by side and smiling. Seeing the picture, his eyes softened as he caressed the picture, like it is the most fragile thing in the world. And then, his expression darkened. He muttered to himself,

"tch, traitor. We're better off without you anyways." He scoffed and tossed the picture aside.

* * *

"ma! I'll just buy a new pair later." He decided and left his room. Outside, he called out to mikan,

"oi mikan!" mikan, on the other hand, just finished her breakfast and was caught in surprise.

"dooshite youchii?" she called back. "and will it kill you to call me mikan _nee_ someties?" she retorted, quite exasperated.

"it'll kill me. now, come up here and change your clothes into something…. Decent."

"huh? What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" mikan looked down on her comfortable clothes.

"just do it!" youchii shouted back as he rolls his eyes in annoyance. Confused in what's happening, mikan just quietly obeyed.

"hurry up!" youchii ordered.

"h-hai!" and so she did. "baka youchii, where're we going anyways?" she sighed as she entered her room. "I'll just ask him later." She went to her closet and picked her loose white, puffy, sleeveless shirt, faded black fitted jeans that ended just below her knee, a yellow bolero and comfortable yellow and white wedges. After she wore everything, she tied her hair in a sidewise ponytail with a black scrunchie , and looked in the mirror,

"yosh! I'm done!" she chirped happily.

"oi mikan hurry up! I'll leave now!" youchii irritatingly called out to her as he neared the door.

"eh! Matte!" she shouted as she raced downstairs to him.

"hn, let's go." Youchii muttered as he opened the door for him and mikan. But before mikan could leave the house, she called back to her friends:

"ne minna~! Youchii and I are leaving!"

"wah? Where to?" ruka asked back.

"I don't know either, ehehe. But I'm with youchii so don't worry! Ja ne~!" and so youchii pulled her to his sleek, black convertible.

"ne youchii, where are we going?" she asked as she made herself comfortable in her seat.

"….where do you want to go?" he asked suddenly, ignoring her question.

"um… i don't know really…" she murmured.

"sa! Let's go to south korea then." And so he started the engine and drove off to the airport.

"wha? Y-y-youchii! Hey stop! Wh-what about clothes? Plane fare?" she tried to make an excuse.

"I can buy you clothes there-"

"iie! I want _my_ clothes!"

"then I'll make them send our clothes there." Youchii explained, and so she stopped. "and as for our plane fare…. God mikan! We have our own private jets right? Have you forgotten?" he chuckled.

"… youchii what are you trying to do?" she asked darkly. Now she's getting really suspicious about him. Youchii tensed for the moment, trying to make up and excusable excuse.

"I just want to spend time with you…" he whispered. '_you without thinking about natsume…'_

"aw…. You missed your onee chan huh? Fine!" she smiled sweetly and pouted at youchii, being the dense person she is. Youchii just rolled his eyes and blushed. '_you'll see hotaru nee…. I-I'll prove it to you!' _he smirked in victory.

* * *

Back to the yukihara mansion..

Everyone now is watching tv, relaxing. But still, they couldn't help wonder where the yukihara siblings are going. Who knows what that youchii's up to?

Rriiinnnggg riiinnnngggg….

"moshi moshi?" misaki answered her ringing phone. Ruka turned off the tv and misaki put the call on loudspeaker.

"_ohayo, misaki sama. This is your father's secretary, kitari."_

"oh, okay. Why'd you call?" misaki asked, slightly confused. Why would his father's secretary call her all of the sudden? But, she has a hunch that it has to do something with airports, planes, etc. duh. That's her father's business! He owns the largest and most popular airport in japan!

"_ermm…. Does ojou sama has a friend named mikan yukihara and youchii yukihara?"_

"hai. Well except for youchii, we're not that close." Now everyone's heart is beating nervously.

"_does ojou sama know that they will be leaving japan?"_

"WHAT!" everyone except hotaru shouted. "w-when is that?" misaki asked.

"…_. Today. They'll be staying for a week and-"_

"FOR A WEEK?" misaki shouted, surprised. "what is that youchii planning?" tsubasa clenched his jaw.

"_h-hai, ojou sama. They'll be going to south korea and-"_

"k-k-korea?" misaki squealed in surprise. Everyone was wide eyed, even hotaru.

"_h-hai. A-and y-y-youchii sama wants their maids to pack their c-clothes and necessities for them that they'll be using for a week, and give it to the airport authorities so that it'll be sent to them there."_

"that freakin' bastard!" misaki scoffed in irritation. And then, a mischievous glint was visible in her eyes.

"okay. Fine. Tell _youchii sama_ that we'll comply readily and send it as soon as possible!" misaki said in a sweet voice.

"_h-hai. Ojou sama. Good day to you. ja ne."_ and so the call's finished.

"okay minna," misaki announced with that glint not leaving her eyes.

"who wants to stay in south korea?" she smirked. Knowing already what she's planning, everyone went to their rooms and packed, all the while cursing and cussing about youchii. Misaki told maria san to pack youchii's clothes while hotaru and anna prepare mikan's clothes after they're done packing theirs.

After packing, everyone was back in the living room with their luggage while misaki ordered the airport staff to ready hotaru's private jet. Hotaru then made a call and told their company's staff to order the best spying kit they have and send it to her plane a.s.a.p.. yuu then called his father's staff and told them to update him when something's up with south korea, all the while nonoko and anna prepared snacks while koko, tsubasa and ruka take note of their girlfriends evil and scary faces. Even yuu, who's always the good guy, seems scary to them!

'_Oh god, what will happen in korea?'_

* * *

mikan: south korea...?

lain: yey~! oh minna! **i need your help! if you want to suggest some nice and cool places in south korea, please do! i don't have any idea where they'll go or something! please?**

hotaru: good luck with that. last time you asked a question no one answered.

lain: but now they will! right minna? **please oh please give any suggestions! wahhh!**

mikan: well, you heard our weird lain chan! please review minna~!


	28. Chapter 27

lain: hey minna san~! gomen for the late update! -.-" gah! 3rd year is one heck of a year for me!

mikan: dooshite?

lain: our homework is a play, our quiz is a report, and our seatwork has 50 items!

mikan: oh... that's really hard. =_="

lain: yeah. but highschool's fun, nonetheless~! ^^

hotaru: tsk. masochist.

lain: am not!

natsume: just get over with the story.

lain: *sigh* fine. chapter 27 minna~!

* * *

Chapter 27

"ugh. We're so hyped up in going to korea-" anna started.

"-that we forgot to bring our disguises with us." Nonoko finished her statement as they look out from inside their limo, dreading the sight that welcomed them.

"kyyaaa! It's the g5! I can't believe it!" a random fan squealed outside.

"forget about them! How about those hot princes! Kyaaa!"

"anna sama!"

"ne ne tsubasa sama!"

"i have a bed waiting misaki sama!"

"WHAT THE...?" misaki and tsubasa muttered. tsubasa instinctively glared at the guy. "go to hell."

"oh god. This'll be a long day." yuu uttered.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ding dong

"tch, no one's answering?"

Ding dooong

"oi oi! Open up!" a young lad knocked at the same door for the third time.

"coming! Matte!" someone shouted inside. The lad sighed and stepped back.

"hai?" maria opened the door and asked politely. "oh. What does sir wants?"

"I want to see mi- I mean, ruka and the others. Where are they?" he let himself in. he then noted that there is an unusual silence inside. '_normally with the guys here it's like a jungle.'_ He remarked to himself with a knowing grin.

"they went to korea hyuuga san." She replied with a confused look. "didn't they told you? oh dear." She exclaimed.

"…KOREA?" he then shouted in shock.

"h-hai. S-s-south korea."

"what the hell will they do there in korea? Goddamn." He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"a-all I know, s-sir, is that they decided to come there and follow youchii and m-m-mikan-"

"youchii and MIKAN?"

"h-h-hai… y-youchii san took his onee chan to s-south korea." She replied as natsume started dialing ruka's number.

"_hai."_ Someone answered on the other line.

"don't 'hai' me, _best friend._" He clenched his teeth while leaving the mansion.

"_o-oh…. A-ano… you knew huh?"_ ruka nervously asked.

"tch. You got that damned right. Where are you now?" he asked as he entered his car.

"_outside the airport."_

"hn."

"…_."_

"…so… why didn't you fuckin' tell me that mikan's in south korea? With youchii even! God ruka!" he started driving directly to his house.

"_uhh…. We k-kinda forgot to."_ Ruka sweatdropped at his lame excuse.

"you _forgot_ me? ouch. That hurts." Natsume acted and scoffed.

"_well, we're just shocked that you chan will go to this extent!"_ he exclaimed.

"…."

"_what?"_

"_you chan_?" natsume stopped his car at the side of the road.

"_er….. ahh….. you're mistaken! I said youchii. God you're getting de-"_

"don't lie to me. I can hear you loud and clear. I can even hear hotaru's baka gun ready to shoot you now." He said. True to what he said,

"_wha- fuck! THAT HURTS!"_ ruka shouted on the phone.

"see." Natsume smirked.

"…"

"so? Why did you call youchii you chan?" natsume asked once again.

"_n-nothing-"_

"don't tell me he's mi chi's brother? And you're not freakin' telling me anything?"

"_er…-"_

"that's it. I'll confront 'mi chi' myself. Ja." And so he hangs up. "fuck. I have to pack." He then drove gain and continued to the hyuuga mansion.

"welcome back, natsu-"

"hn. Did you remember what I told you?" natsume asked one of their maids.

"hai. Your luggages are all set, natsume sama." The maid bowed as a chauffeur brought one duffel bag and a trolley on the other.

"ohayou, hyuuga san. Should I place this inside your car?"

"hn. Here." Natsume then gave his keys to the chauffeur. "anything else I forgot?" he asked himself, but unfortunately, the maid heard him.

"uhh… natsume sama, there _is_ one thing you forgot- err. I mean one _person_." Natsume cocked an eyeberow and asked:

"nani? what do you_" but before he could finish his sentence, loud footsteps were heard from the stairs.

STOMP. STOMP. STOMP.

"NAT-SU-ME-NIIIIIIII!" a loud shriek was then heard.

"WHAT THE FUC-"

PLOMP!

"hey! Get. Your. DAMN. ASS. OFF. ME!" natsume ordered the moment his sister jumped on him and tackled him to the floor.

"quit cussing _nii chan_!" she stuck out her tongue and kept on pinning him.

"just get off will yah? Or else…" natsume muttered. His sister folded her arms on her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"or else _what_?" she challenged. Natsume instantly saw his chance and in one swift movement, stood up and carried his sister upstairs.

"hey! Put me down! Nii chaaaaannn! Hey lemme go!"

"nope. You have to explain first, aoi _chan_, why'd you come here suddenly, and what's with your 'welcome _hug_'." He opened the door to aoi's room and dropped her on the bed.

"yiip! Well, first of all, that. freakin. Hurt!" aoi rubbed her back and glared at her _gentle_ brother.

"yeah yeah. Why did you leave Osaka? I thought you have some photo shoots there?"

"yeah. And I'm done with all of it." She sat upright, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"mouu~ anyway. It's rude for you to leave your imouto behind like that! I mean, go to another country and leave me here? That hurts soo much." Aoi pouted and hugged the pillow tighter. Natsume cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"how did you..?"

"duh. I called here." Aoi chuckled and smiled.

"soo…"

"so.. I came back here to accompany you!" aoi chirped cheerfully. Natsume just scoffed at her,

"as if I would allow you to. Heh."

"oh of course you will." Aoi grinned slyly. She held up a usb for him to see.

"tch. So?" natsume chuckled.

"well, FYI, in this usb are your _baby pictures_" she said, emphasizing on the last two words.

"…" natsume's eyes narrowed on her. "you wouldn't."

"oh, really?" aoi's grin widened. She then stepped closer to her laptop.

"don't. you. dare." Natsume also stepped closer. Aoi just continued and plugged in her usb.

"oh fuck! Okay okay! I'll let you come!" natsume growled, his face blushing a shade of crimson.

"nice! Okay! Arigatou nii chaan~!" aoi squealed as she hugged her brother, and left the room, overjoyed with victory.

"tch. Ichigai imouto." Natsume muttered as he let himself up and dusted his pants. "why would she want to go there anyway?" he asked himself out loud.

* * *

"it's because I want to see super juniors live! Kyaaa~! Could we arrange a get together with them? Huh? Huh?" aoi squealed at her phone.

"_woah there sweet heart! Hold your horses!"_ someone chuckled in the other side of the line.

"but otou saaan! Please oh please oh please! I even want to go to lotte land and and-"

"_okay okay! Jeez! Fine! I'll talk to their manager! You're as demanding as your mother!"_ her otou san siqhed in defeat_. "what did you just say?"_ a female voice asked near her otou san.

"_I… uh…. Bye aoi! Have a n-nice stay t-t-there! Kaoru! W-what a pleasant s-surprise!"_ and so the call ended.

Aoi giggled to herself and closed her phone. "they're like kids." A familiar voice surprised her.

"yiip! Nii chan! Don't scare me like that!" aoi clutched her shirt while natsume smirked beside her.

"well then, to the airport." He ordered to their chauffeur, who in turn just nodded.

"time to go and visit korea." He murmured, and so off they go, straight to where mikan and her friends are. But little did they know what surprise is waiting for them there.

* * *

"oh boy." Ruka thought aboard the plane to south korea. "I have a bad feeling about this…." He shuddered.

* * *

lain: so, how's that?

mikan: kyaa~! korea!

hotaru: wow. the baka knows korea. whoop di doo.

natsume: *snicker*

mikan: meanie! .

lain: oh yeah! i would like to thank the reviewers that helped me with korea and all! ^^

-My childhood necklace SK bit

-ilovesuperjunior13

thanks soo much~! if i have any questions, i know now who to consult ;) haha

**PLEASE REVIEW~! 3**

**OH WAIT! TO FILIPINOS OUT THERE**! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHARE :)) i saw this on facebook. hahaha it's soo freakin funny! XD

isa lang and nagmamay ari ng puso ko...

...

...

...

ako. duh. :P puso ko nga di ba? puso niyo? PUSO NYO? XDDD \m/

review if you like it! \m/


	29. announcement!

Hey minna~!

No, this isn't a chapter. I was thinking of discontinuing this story since it has been a bit farfetched. Why? The plot is too… uhh… vast? Yeah. I mean, every time I'm thinking of an update, I don't think it through well like what authors usually do. What I did was, when something pops up in my mind, I write it down. And swear, it's sooo ridiculous. So, to make it up for this, I'll upload a better story, and it's title is: secrets. Promise, you'll like it more than this one :) it's full of suspense and well… you just have to find it out for yourselves ^^

I'm soo sooo sorry! Hope you guys could still continue on supporting my story! I apologize for this sudden decision.. but made up my mind already… so… but don't worry! I won't delete this story! (I was supposed to, but unfortunately, _some_ aren't letting me. :P) that's all!

Lain02


End file.
